Awakening Love
by luckygirl88
Summary: Haruhi and Takami are simple friends, but when the host club's idiots think they aren't getting along, switch the two into each other's bodies. Now the two have to live each other lives after the machine that was used broke. Can they survive? Find out...
1. Bad Beings

**Chapter one "Bad Beings"**

**Author: Hello every one. I'm the lovely luckygirl88 and I'm brining a new fanfic to the stage. This is my first time writing and Ouran High School fanfic and I warn you ahead of time, names will probably be spelled wrong, I may have out of character moments and I know for a fact I have bad grammar and spelling. I will try to keep it similar to the anime as possible while keeping in general frame of mind my overall theme. I hope you do enjoy this fanfic, because it is one you will never forget. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BISCO HATORI. ALL IDEAS WRITTEN BELONG TO ME, EXCEPT FOR PARTS THAT MAY BELONG TO BISCO HATORI. **

It was a quite day when I walked into the Ouran High School today. I walked on and no one was in any of the rooms. Did we have off today? I know Kyoya-senapai can be mean to occasionally, but when I spoke to him on the phone this morning, he seemed to be normal mood. Maybe every one was in the Third Music Room. After all, the Host Club throws events every day it seems like, each with it owns different theme. I always get stuck in the middle of everything. The twins always want me in an outfit that shows my true self and Tamaki is always dreaming off into space about something and then makes out a random statement afterwards. Yep, the Host Club is weird, but I like it. I've meet wonderful friends since I joined the club.

I opened the door to the music room and once again petals or roses loomed in my face. They need to stop doing that. I mean, what if some one was allergist? Or what if it got in some one's eye, we would have to pay the damages and that means more money I have to fork in to pay. I still haven't reached enough to pay off the vase and I really can't afford to pay if some one gets hurt. Also, I still have to pay for the thank you gifts that Kyoya sent out when we were on the beach. Humph, will I ever get a day off from just being me? The Host Club seems to work me harder and harder every day. I'm just glad the stopped calling me their dog, which got annoying real fast.

Well, when I looked through the door, every one was dressed in the gangster's 1920's area. Not a bad theme for once, but every one was caring guns, in the Host Club I mean. They better not be real. Already Honey-senpai was chasing people around going "BANG".

"Haruhi, you finally made it. We were excepting you and we already have your costume in the back," Kyoya said in his calm cool voice.

"Thanks senpai I guess. I'm just curious, but are those real guns Honey has?"

"Of coarse not, there paint ball guns meant to look like the real thing, but they are just a dangerous aren't they?"

"You really want to pay for damages don't you?"

"Well, you would pay equally for it as well. You still owe us more than you have in general, but we could cut you a deal. I suggest you get dressed, your customers have been waiting patiently for you,"

I rolled my eyes and went into the back room. As usual, there was a girlish outfit and the theme outfit. They will never give it. I wore the striped back and white jacket and the matching pants. I also had on a buttoned up short and tie. The tie had the same vertical pattern as did the suit. I also wore a black round hat with a red feather sticking out. I can't remember the name of the style of hat, but only that I looked ok wearing it. Of course I had the gun to match. It was a silver revolver, long and sparkled in the light. I wonder if they get tired of throwing events.

I went out the back room and greeted every one. The Hitachiin twins were paint balling each other in the brotherly love way. Every girl around them melted at the site of the two together. Mori-senpai just stood there looking cool in the 1920's outfit. Mori-senpai really pulled off the look well. Honey-senpai was goofing off, showing off his gun and bunny-urusa chan in the same matching outfit. He did look cute today and so did every one else. Honey made statements like, "I will get those bad guys and when we do, we will have cake to celebrate!" All the girls simply said "Aww" and kept mentioning how cute he was. Then there is Tamaki-senpai. He was "Romanizing" his guest with his "Princely" charm. Each guest melted at his perfection. I say yuck, but in my own way. I really don't need looks in my life, some to just care for me and treat me well.

I went over to my guest and talked about my daily life. Each of my guest asked curiously about the "Commoner" life style. I simply tell them that there isn't much to it. You have to work to make money, even the odd ball of jobs. I also mentioned that we do every thing on our own, laundry, house cleaning; food shopping and we only get some many leisure times to just have fun and relax. The basically replied, "I'm so sorry," and then I tell them, "Its ok. Its how I get by with life," and they understand. I sometimes get the, "Do you wish you were wealthy like us?" and then I say, "Yes and no. I want to know what is like to live like you all, but sometimes it's better living a simple and honest living."

After I was done making that comment, Tamaki-senpai, who just happened to be listening said,

"How can say such things? Living a commoner's life is fantastic! You can eat low cost meals and do pretty much anything you want. Sure you have to work to make a living, but I will be up to anything!"

"I liked to see that happened," I said and rolled my eyes.

"What, you don't think I can do it Haruhi?"

"Not really senpai. You don't like doing work and you can never do it right. Your better off living the life you currently process. Even if I lived the rich life like all of you, I would still live the simple life. Who needs that much money anyway? It's better to donate it to charities than to waste it on silly events like this,"

Suddenly every one hushed. Great, what did I get into know? I was trying to be honest and it is true, events like these are a waste of time.

"Why would say that Haruhi? These events are fun and mocking the rich like that is very rude. May I speak to you alone please Haruhi? I want our guest to have fun and enjoy the time here while they still can,"

I followed Tamaki outside the room while the music continued to play. Already I could I was about to get a lecture of a life time from the King.

"What is the matter with you!? You have never acted like this before. Are you going through some troubled phase? I want to know Haruhi! I want to help,"

"I'm fine senpai. I just don't like how you're irrespirable. Giving paint guns to the twins and Honey are you nuts! Every time something is broken or some one gets hurt I end up paying for some of it. I'm not fifthly rich you know senpai. You can wave money around like it's nothing, but I don't have that life style. I'm tired of cleaning after your messes!" I relied back harshly.

"Haruhi, if that is the problem, why didn't you tell us? We can arrange something. I just don't want you to harm our guest,"

"The guests, is that what you really care about senpai? They were right along; I should have joined the Zuka Club,"

I started to storm off away from the scene. I already had a hard time dealing with things at home; school was the last place I wanted it to end up.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Tamaki cried out in soft and worried voice.

"Away from here; I have things to think about senpai, I mean Tamaki,"

I only heard the whisper of voices when I left. The mumble of every one else, Kyoya, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Tamaki calling out to me, but I didn't care. Far from home and school was where I needed to be.

**Part two "The Plan" Point of view: every one**

"Haru-chan is pretty upset," Honey replied.

"Not to mention she didn't even say where she was going or even good bye. I wonder what's on her mind?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you think we forgot an important date or something?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to get Tamaki and Haruhi together," Kyoya said.

Every one, except for Tamaki was crowded around a table with only one light hanging. Every one was puzzled. Haruhi acted in a strange way, she never acted out in a strange manner. The light continued to swing among the blackness of the room.

"I have an idea! Why don't we just have them make up. Then Haru-chan and Tamaki-chan can be best friends again!" Honey exclaimed in excitement.

"I don't think that is good idea. Haruhi did mention something not being rich correct?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and Tamaki mentioned something about not be able to live the commoner's life style too." Kaoru replied.

"So what's your point?" Kyoya asked impatiently.

"Well, what if we can make those two see eye to eye. Live each other's life. Like in the movies," Both the twins replied back in the same tone and same time.

"That could be a good idea. The only thing is how?" Kyoya responded and seemed puzzled in thought again.

"I don't know. Do you have something medical related to that genius?" The twins responded again to Kyoya.

"Actually, I think I do. Can you all meet me at Master Tamaki's house tonight, say about midnight?" Kyoya asked every one.

"Sure," the twins responded.

"Hmm, I'm unsure. It will be past my bed time, but ok! If it will get Haru-chan and Tamaki-chan back together as friends than me and Takeshi are in," Honey replied dancing around the tiny cramped space.

Mori just nodded his head to the agreement that Honey made.

"Then it's settled. Meet me at Tamaki's house. Also, if some one wouldn't mind picking up Haruhi at her house too, that would be great, but make sure she is still asleep at the time, Kyoya responded.

"Me and Mitsukuni will pick her up. Shouldn't take us that long," Mori finally replied.

Every one shook their heads and waited for the plan that evening.

It was actually midnight now and the plan was set. It started to pour like cats and dogs outside against the heavy and dark thunder and lighting. Haruhi flinched a couple times while Mori kept holding her. Honey skipped along quietly in his all black thief outfit. Every one kind of agreed to wear black, in case they got caught by Tamaki or Haruhi, this way the blend in more with the surroundings of the huge mansion. Every one began to walk carefully inside the mansion. Kyoya-senpai already had a key incase Tamaki needed him, so he just let himself in. The guards, which I guess they needed where already asleep and all the cameras which I guess they also needed in the house where shut off. Kyoya kind of already took care of the security system.

They walked up the carpeted stair well, which gave light in the dark room. Each tired not to make a loud sound and successfully succeed. Now was the moment of getting to Tamaki's room. The path way seemed long, but really was like 2 feet away from which they stood.

"Is every one still with us?" Kyoya whispered.

Every one looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, we can continue," Kyoya said and nodded as he continued walking to up to the room.

"Hey Kyoya, what's with the machine?" Kaoru asked

"This is a special machine that was supposed to be used for anger management classes, but since our facility doesn't cater to those types of classes, we kept the machine in storage. It allows us to transfer all information in the brain to another brain, thus calling it "switching brains" or "bodies" if you like that term better. We only tested the machine on lab rats and proved to be successful. These two will be the first humans to ever use the machine. I hope it goes well otherwise it will be on tab," Kyoya said smiling again.

Every one rolled there eyes and walked into Tamaki's room. Mori laid Haruhi on the bed besides Tamaki as Kyoya assembled the machine together. Every stared at it's marvelous new beauty. However; Tamaki ruined the moment in the background when he snored loudly.

"How do we know it will work?" Honey asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I've been studying on these two sleeping habits. Tamaki always has to huge his bear in his sleep while Haruhi gently crosses her arms over her chest like those. If this does work, you will see the two change their sleep positions and then we can call it a success. If this doesn't work, then we have to figure out a plan B,"

Kyoya attached to helmets on both Haruhi and Tamaki. He slowly turned on the machine and began to watch the two slowly. Within two minutes, both of them changed their positions in sleep. It was considered a success. It would be a couple of hours before both of them would wake up.

"So it does work," Kaoru said.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that!" Honey shouted excitedly.

Both Tamaki and Haruhi moved a little and adjusted back to where they were.

"Shh, you have to keep quite. Now that Haruhi and Tamaki have switched places, how long do we keep this up till?" Hikaru asked.

"Till they finally see eye to eye and we will just have to wait. Mori, please take Tamaki back to Haruhi's house. The rest of us, let's go home and wait to see what happens," Kyoya replied back.

So every one went home and Tamaki was dropped off. When the sun began to rise would be the time they realized what occurred. Even through the idiots had no clue what was really happening to Haruhi's life, they would soon find out that they made it hell of a lot worse.


	2. The Host, the Host Club and the Host

**Chapter two "The Host, the Host Club and the Host Club's Idiots"**

**Haruhi's point of view**

That morning things went bad to even worse. I was laying on the softest bed, it felt good against my skin or at least I thought it was skin at the time when I heard a phone ring right besides me. I didn't feel like answering it. It got louder and continued to ring. I finally picked it up and looked at the name. Figures, Kyoya-senpai called me.

"What do you want Kyoya-senpai?" I asked, still tired from the long exhausted sleep.

"So you haven't figured it out yet. Too bad, I don't want to spoil your surprise," Kyoya said, sounding very mysterious.

"What are you talking about? What surprise?" I asked, puzzled and still very tired.

"Isn't it obvious? Look around you my dear,"

I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my usual room. It was some much bigger. About the size of our apartment, I think. Wait a second, this is Tamaki-senpai's room! What I'm doing here!?

"So what I'm doing in Tamaki-senpai's room? What are you trying to pull on me!?" I yelled at the phone, I wasn't joking, yet he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but you sound funny to me on the other side of the phone. Too much like Tamaki. Well, I have to get going. I will see you at school," He hung up, before I could even ask what he meant.

"_I sound like Tamaki? I don't understand. Why I'm I in Tamaki's room any way?"_

Suddenly the phone rang again and it said the twin's last name, but I knew it was me. Wait, did some one steal my phone when I wasn't looking? What is going on here!? I'm so confused. I answered the phone and the first thing I hear is yelling.

"Haruhi, oh thank goodness you answered. We have a terrible problem!"

Wait a second, that sounds like my voice, but it can't be me, I'm here right? So, what was Kyoya-senpai trying to me? I am in Tamaki's room and I sound like him and I'm hearing my voice over Tamaki's phone.

"Who are you!? Why do you sound just like me!?" I asked panicking.

"Haruhi, calm down. I can't explain. You see, I'm Tamaki,"

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi and you aren't your self either. Did you notice where you're located? You're in my room and Kyoya probably called you by now as well. If it helps any, there is a mirror in my closest if you want to check it out for your self,"

I went over to the big closest doors and slowly opened the one side. Could he be right for once? I could I really be Tamaki-senpai? No, it isn't real. I opened the door and saw the mirror. The imagined glimmered amongst the light. A tall blonde man with violet eyes stood in the crystal mirrors. Sure enough, the imagine mocked my movements and I shook my head, realizing this couldn't be real. I heard the phone make small sounds and brought it up to my ear.

"Haruhi, are you still there?" Tamaki asked again.

"Yea, I'm here, but I don't believe it senpai. How did this happen?" I asked, still looking in the mirror.

"I think a couple of twins were in this as well as Kyoya. I don't think Honey was involved, but if tempted, he might have been. Listen, we don't have time. Both you and I have school and we need to get dressed. Well, I will do my best with what I can do over here and you need to do your best. I will see you soon!" and just then, Tamaki hung up on me.

Why would those guys do such a thing? I mean, I know yesterday wasn't my best day, but they didn't have to resort to this and how did they do this? I mean, there is no such thing as magic, well, maybe for Nekozawa there is, but the only way this could have been done is with technology. Great, Kyoya-senpai used his family's medical department to do this. Well, I guess I have to live life like this.

I found Tamaki's school uniform and began to get dressed. It's not like I haven't seen anything before. My father always wanted me to help him dress with certain things, so I'm used to it. I was done and grabbed what I needed to grab. I quickly ate breakfast and got in car waiting for me outside. I deiced I would pick myself up and have a good, long, decent chat. We parked outside my home and suddenly Tamaki came out and saw the black long car. He smirked at me and got in.

"So, you came to pick me up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we need to talk about this don't we?" I asked back.

"I guess your right. Why did you act up yesterday?"

"Well Tamaki-senpai, my birthday is coming up soon and I thought you guys knew. I was frustrated because you guys would throw these parties for every one, that I got the feeling you guys didn't care about my birthday,"

"Of coarse we care Haruhi, but you didn't have to cause problems for every one else. Look where we are now, trapped as each other because some stupid idiots deiced that we weren't seeing each other's frame of mind. Besides, we were throwing a surprise party for you as what you commoner's people call fun, but I guess it isn't a surprise or is it? Is it still a surprise Haruhi?"

"Well, not any more since you told me. I'm sorry the way I treated you and that kept going through my mind the entire night. So senpai, should we tell every one that we are each other or keep it a secret?

"Considering the Host Club knows and schemed it, I guess they will be the only ones to know. If we tell the guest that; would led the them to blame Kyoya and the others and that would look bad on our part, I suggest we main this a secret and try to go about this as each other,"

"You really think we can pull this off Tamaki?" I asked again.

Suddenly Tamaki went real close up to me and grabbed mine/his face in that same charm smile he normally does and said,

"Why, with mine and your charming looks, anything is possible,"

"Can you please stop senpai, your scaring me,"

He pulled away from me and we reached the school. I held my breath and stepped out. It was going to be an awkward day for me. I would need to act and think like Tamaki at all times while still keep his reputation. I walked to the Third Music room like he does, stroking a leg to one side, then another as if he was dancing on the carpet. Once I reached the room, I opened the doors, and punched Hikaru first, then Kaoru and then Kyoya.

"**YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET INVOLVED WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE AND THINK THAT ME AND TAMAKI HAVEN'T BEEN FULLY UNDERSTANDING EACH OTHER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" ** I said as I yelled over them in the chibi rage.

"Calm down Haruhi. I'm sure they have their reasons…" He paused and then also punched them. **"DO YOU THINK THIS FUNNY!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HARUHI! SHE WAS ONLY GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME AND YOU SAID MADE THIS WORSE! I WANT YOU TO SWITCH US BACK RIGHT NOW!" **Tamaki also replied in rage.

"Sorry boss we can't," The twins both said.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!!!!" **Tamaki yelled back.

The twins went over to Tamaki and put there arms around him.

"You see boss…" Hikaru said.

"The machine broke last night…" Kaoru said.

"After lighting hit it." Both of them replied.

"So wait, me and Tamaki are stuck like this?" I asked.

"Possibly Haruhi. However; that was the only one we had and they don't make any more. The company went bankrupt a few years ago and no one can contact them. We will see what we can do, but for now just try to keep calm," He said and smiled at me.

"So what's it like you two? Two be each other?" The twins asked impatiently.

"It's kind of weird I guess. I'm taller now and I now have lots of money. Over all, not real a difference," I replied back to there question.

"Actually Haruhi, I find it fascinating. I can live a commoner's life and see from first hand experience what it is like to be lady. Through it seems weird; I can finally dress you up in cute outfits,"

"Great, just what I needed. A pervert looking at me every second of the day," I rolled my eyes and the twins laughed.

"**I'M NOT A PREVERT!"**

"You sure act like it boss," Hikaru said still laughing.

"You guys, time to calm down. Our guests are arriving," Kyoya said.

With that every one calmed down and now for the most changeling part of today, romancing Tamaki's guests.


	3. Acting in a Princely Manner

**Chapter 3 "Acting in a Princely Manner" **

The guest fluttered in one by one, taking their seats and grabbing the delights laid out on the table. Today we had no theme, every one remained normal, for once. I felt nervous for once. Trying to act the Tamaki-senpai wasn't easy. He looked at me and I looked at him. It looked like he wanted advice from me. I guess I can say I needed advice from him. We went into the back room where usually no one enters. It was the perfect area to talk plans out.

"Alright Haruhi, I need your advice. **HOW DO I ACT LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!???????**" He said, faintly screaming in my ear.

"Calm down senpai, first I act normal, unlike what you're doing. Also, be your self, well, not your real self, but me self. I think you get the idea. Most of my guest asks about the commoner life I live. Just simply tell them what you know and they will go along with it. Also, don't pull the princely charm on them; it might scare them, especially coming from my body,"

"You're right Haruhi. I will need to ask as poor as you do!" He said, standing up on chair, heroic pose like.

"Have fun with that senpai," I rolled my eyes again. That never seems to get old.

"So, I'm sure you curious about my charm, I could tell you were lost. I shall teach you every thing I know!"

**Tamaki's point of view: Inside Tamaki's mind**

"Alright now, to be me there are a few simple rules you must follow,"

"Oh great, this will be fun," My beloved Haruhi said with joy as she rolled her eyes at my charming good looks.

**Rules on how to act the Tamaki-senpai**

**You must always welcome your guest with a greasiest smile, never in a bad mood; it will take away from your lovely charm. **

**Always flatter your guest, tell them something you know they want to hear like, "Even through these flowers look good on me, they would look better on you, my lovely princess." It makes them feel more welcoming and it adds to your princely charm.**

**Never talk back to your guest. You want your guest to come back for more, so make them feel welcomed.**

**If we are cosplaying, act both like your character and your self at the same time. Some times you can let the guest freely decided who you are, but still romance in a way that only you can. **

**Never spend too much time on one guest. Others have been dying to meet you and your charming ways. If you spend time on one guest, other guests won't appreciate you and will want to leave. This will make Kyoya-senpai very angry and you don't want that.**

**Always show your charming side when with a guest. You want to look perfect in all ways possible and that makes them love you more.**

**Lastly, never get jealous with another host or guest. You want to remain calm, even when your darling Haruhi looks beautiful across the room and you just want to huge her! Aww, she is my little girl! **

"That Haruhi is how you act exactly like me. So, what do you think?"

"I think that is stupid, but whatever. I will try my best, ok senpai?"

"Fine Haruhi, just remember, your daddy will be watching you,"

**Haruhi's point of view**

I left Tamaki senpai and went over to my guest. Every step I said to my self, "Act like senpai, act like senpai." Eventually, it worked. In my head, all things senpai does and act, resulted into me doing the same thing. Creepy isn't it.

"Um…hello Tamaki. You look lovely today,"

"But you're the one who looks lovely today, my princess," I said and gently kissed my guest Koki.

She fainted and I just smiled. I lifted her up and she opened her eyes at me. Was this how senpai always got the girls to like him? I mean, I just acted like myself and speaking of myself, I wonder how Tamaki is doing. I beat he too is having issues.

"Tamaki…I wanted to ask you something?" Koki asked me.

"What is it princess?"

"Well…I…was wondering…" She kept pausing and it seemed like Tamaki gave me the queue. Sure, it was ok for me to kiss people as him, but not as me. Geeze, what a protected father I have.

"Don't worry princess, you will get your wish," I gently kissed the maiden on the lips and once again fainted. All the other girls around me blushed and "aww" in excitement.

"Next guest please," Kyoya said as the guests shifted seats.

This seemed to continue most of the day again. It was nice and for once, I didn't have to go to the super market and pick up coffee. Senpai got to do that and enjoyed the shopping trip. I did make sure some one was with him, incase things got out of hand, which they did and I shook my head. Instead of only just getting coffee, he picked up ramen(instant), cheap sushi, cake for Honey, giant tuna for me, instant tea, tons of candy and other goods. He was like a giant kid in a candy store, but worse, he was me. I can imagine people that I know saying, "Why is Haruhi acting strange?" and "Why she into the watermelon cart?" Like I really needed that.

When the guests were done, we sat around and finally relaxed. Tamaki was running around, probably ate too much candy. I finally got him to settle down after washing the sugar down with water. It seems to calm my sugar high rapidly. He was back to himself then.

"So you two, what are you going to do now? I mean, Haruhi you can't stay at your place and I don't think it is wise for him to stay at his own place, don't you agree?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess so. I can't have senpai alone with just my dad; I can imagine the trouble the two will cause,"

_**Haruhi's mind**_

"_I remember when my little girl used to dress up in cute little pink dresses. Aww, she was so cute, we had to keep taking pictures of her!"_

"_Is that so. What about this picture?"_

"_Aww, that was a picture we took when she was three years old and she was naked in the bath time. I remember she said something silly,"_

"_I wish I could see that,"_

"_Oh don't worry you can! You have it on video,"_

"_Let's go watch it!"_

_**End of Haruhi's vision**_

"I see your point," Kyoya said again.

"I know, how about one of us goes," Exclaimed the twins.

"You think that is a good idea?" I asked.

"Sure. I will stay with you Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"And I can stay with Tamaki," Kaoru said.

"Problem solved!" They both exclaimed at once.

"Well, I guess that couldn't hurt and I can always use some guy advice, but Kaoru, you will have to sleep in our guest bed room. I really don't trust you and your guy's devilish ways,"

"Sure thing and besides, some one has to keep an eye on the pervert," Kaoru said as he gave an cherish cat grin.

"**I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT A PREVERT!!!"** Tamaki said in angry.

"Sure you aren't" the twins said in the questioning tone.

"Enough you guys. I've been working on trying to get this problem solved, but I've run into another problem. Seems the government banned the company from making them. The bankrupt was a cover up from certain un-seeing eyes. I'm afraid we can't switch you two back,"

"You mean…" Tamaki looked over at me, worried for life as through it seemed.

"I'm afraid so. It could take years to develop one of our own. We will be lucky to even make a successful one at that,"

"It's ok senpai, we will get through this. I believe we can get this fixed and in the mean time, let's just act like each other. It can be fun! Like one of the commoner's games. I beat I can do you better than you do your self,"

"You really think that. Ok then, the game is on! I will be a better you and you can be a better me. The one that out does each other wins!" Tamaki said and raised his hand into a fist of sure victory.

"Does that mean we have to call Haruhi Tamaki and Tamaki Haruhi?" the twins asked confused.

"No, you guys can still call us our names. This will game will be hosted when were at each other places and at school when were in class or hosting," I said cheerfully.

"Then it's settled. The game will begin tonight. I except you to do well," Kyoya said and ginned.

"Hey, has any one seen Honey or Mori today?" Hikaru asked.

"Now that you say that, I haven't," Kaoru responded.

"You don't think that they went to try to fix the damage machine do you Kyoya-senpai?"

"I don't know, but let's start searching!" Tamaki said as we all began the Honey and Mori search.

I wouldn't expect those two to disappear, but where ever they are, we need to find them.

To be Continued…


	4. A Commoner's Life

**Chapter four "A Commoner's Life"**

**Tamaki's point of view**

Hello my darling fans. Yes, I Tamaki Souh finally get to announce my side of the story. Last chapter briefly told my side, so now I will tell you more about my personal life. It all began when I was born. I had charming looks then too and my mother told me how beautiful I was and claimed me as her little prince.

Through out most of life, I practiced my beauty and education as well, but I lacked something. I wanted others to join in my beauty and admire it, so by the end of middle school year, I Tamaki asked Kyoya Ohtori if he wanted to join. He said yes and soon that was being of the Host Club. I then had to convince Mitsukuni Haninozuka otherwise known as Hunny and Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori to join the club. I knew if Hunny joined, then Mori would follow. Once Hunny agreed, it was off to the twins. The Hitachiin twins were an interesting group. They focused on themselves than other people. I knew I had to change that. So, I used my ways and played a bet with him. Which one was Hikaru game, interesting, but I figured it out. I knew in time they would join and they did. Now, my beloved daughter Haruhi Fujioka, she was the only one I didn't have to ask to join. Her charm amazed me when she stepped in, even when I thought she was guy, I could tell she would make a great member. We all know the story of coarse when Haruhi joined, so I won't talk about it.

The Host Club, still holding on today. We had our laughs and disagreements, but now where a family. We're the weirdest family you will probably ever meet, but suddenly two members of our family took off and that's where we are now. You should all remember that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai weren't mentioned in our last chapter and we claimed they were gone. Well, I our lovely prince and my lackeys are going to search for them!

We ran down the halls of the lovely Ouran Academy. Each student talked about the hall way and as we ran, stared directly at us. They questioned each of us. Worried, not really, they were confused by the running is all. I had to doge in and out of people, plus let's not forget that I'm still inside Haruhi's body so my running slowed me down some notches. We opened doors, yet no sign of them. We checked the cafeteria to see if Hunny was eating cake, nope not there. Karate Cub, Third Music Room, Library and other places, yet no sign of Hunny or Mori-senpai any where.

"Dang it, we looked all over. Where could they have gone?" Haruhi asked breathless.

"Who knows? We did check the area where we left the machine and they weren't there. Do you think they got sick?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so. I checked the nurse's office and none of them checked out," Kyoya said, sounding brilliant as ever.

"**MORI AND HUNNY-SENPAI, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, PLEASE COME OUT NOW!" **I said as what felt like three windows crack from afar of my high and girl-ish voice echoed the room.

"Where right here Tama-chan. We just went out for some cake," Hunny said as he walked closer to us.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, Mitsukuni was craving cake badly, so I took him out. We would have called, but I left my phone in the room," Mori said cool in a calm tone.

"So we did all that running for nothing. What a joke," Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's getting late. We better get home," Kyoya said.

"Hehe, that means that me and Haruhi can have real fun tonight. Right buddy?" Hikaru said as he got closer and closer to Haruhi.

"**HEY! LEAVE YOU GRUBBY FINGERS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"**

"Relax boss, besides, we can have fun just as well. Think about, we can raid Haruhi's closet and play dress up," Kaoru exclaimed.

To my ears, that sounded so tempting and I could picture every moment, which I will show you.

**Tamaki's mind theater presents another disturbing imagine**

_**Tamaki's thoughts**_

"_Oh Kaoru, doesn't Haruhi look adorable in this dress?"_

"_I know boss. She would look cuter in this outfit as well,"_

_Kaoru holds of frilly bikini suit they have wanted to see her in since like episode 10._

"_You're right Kaoru! Let's have her try this on,"_

"_Remember boss, no peeking," _

_**End of Tamaki's thoughts**_

"Tamaki-senpai! Would you stop fantasying me in that bikini for once and pay attention!" Haruhi said and then hit me.

"Oww, why did you have to do that for?" I asked.

"Because you're an idiot and really need to get over that,"

I just turned and faced to my corner and began to pout.

"That won't work senpai. Besides, I have you appearance remember,"

I turned and gave the puppy dog look. Even if it wasn't my appearance, Haruhi's looks would make it even worse on them.

"Nope," Haruhi continued to say.

I turned again and flashed it wider.

"Alright fine, I give in,"

"Bark!"

"Ok senpai, I usually walk back to my house, but if your nice to Kaoru, maybe he can drive you back. When you get home there will be a list of chores I need to get done. While doing that, I usually start cooking dinner. Please try not to burn anything while you're over there. We can't pay for damages if you mess up,"

"Don't worry Haruhi! I won't make a mistake and neither will Kaoru,"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Kaoru asked

"Because, you will want every thing to do with the commoner's life style as well and that will be to help me with chores. Plus, I want to see what you will look like in this maid outfit,"

"You can't be serious boss," Kaoru said embarrassed.

"Do I look serious my friend?" I asked Kaoru, hiding the fact that I was laughing on the inside.

"No,"

"Well then, you will put this outfit on!"

"Fine, but were walking home,"

He caught me off guard and suddenly I remained in my own sheltered corner in my own mind. It was dark, very dark. So we walked home. It was tiring. How do the commoner folk do this, I mean walk place to place. Can't they just take a care of taxi? Does it really cost that much to take a transportation?

We finally got home to the small and cozy "house" these commoner folk live in. I opened the door and removed my shoes and customary in a person's home. I began to read the list of chores asked of by Haruhi's father. Strange, there were some odd jobs here.

**List of chores**

**First vacuum the floors and sweep the floor in the kitchen**

**Dust off all furniture in the house**

**Start the laundry**

**Wash every single one of my draws by hand**

**Clean the bathroom with Tamaki's toothbrush or Kaoru's toothbrush if he allows you to use it**

**Wash all the windows**

**Write "I'm loser" fifty times on paper**

**Lastly, start dinner.**

Strange, it seemed like some where just recently added to the list and it wasn't his hand writing. Ahh, I know, he must have had some one else write it for him cause his hands were tired.

I began to do the chores that were asked of me. Dusted, cleaned and washed by hand. I was very grossed out by the washing underwear by hands and the fact that I had to get my toothbrush and clean the bathroom with it. Kaoru wouldn't let me use his and chuckled the whole time. I give Haruhi credit now, doing commoner's chores isn't easy at all. I began to make dinner. Seemed simple enough. Rice balls; never heard of it or had it to say the least.

Kaoru and I began to roll the rice into odd shaped balls and stuffed meat inside it and other things like vegetables and fruit. Haruhi told us to only cook the ones with meat and vegetables. So we did and we cooked it in the rice cooker. For once in my life, I can say I cooked a meal and a commoner's one at that.

"Haruhi I'm home! How is my little girl?" Ryoji exclaimed as he entered through the door.

"Alright boss, time to start acting like Haruhi," Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Everything is fine dad," I called out from afar.

"Haruhi, you didn't tell me you were having guest over. Hello Kaoru, nice to see you again,"

"Nice to see you as well," Kaoru said with a dazzling smile. That little liar.

"Sorry dad, it was sort notice. We're working on a class experiment and he will be staying with us for a while till it's done," I said lying through my teeth.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm sure you got all the chores done?" he asked.

"Yep, but there a couple of strange ones, like washing your underwear by hand and cleaning the bathroom with my…I mean Tamaki-senpai's toothbrush,"

"I didn't put those things down,"

"If you didn't… **Kaoru, can we talk alone for a minute**," I said and started to pull him by the ear.

"I'm sorry boss, but I couldn't resist,"

"You little cheap skate. Next time you have me do that, I will have you clean out the Host Club's restroom with your toothbrush and I will have you rub my stinky feet, which hasn't been cleaned in over two months. I'm having a bet with your brother Hikaru on who can go the longest with smelly feet," I whispered back, still grinding my teeth together.

"Haruhi! Dinner is ready," Ryoji called out from the other room.

"Be right there," I called back.

I dragged Kaoru back into the other room and sat down at the table. The food smelled so good, looked good and was a commoner's cheap meal. I began to dig in, ripping away the ball of rice like a savage and yet princely cave man. I hadn't eaten such food since Haruhi introduced us to commoner's instant ramen back in manga number two, for those who haven't read the manga series. It was the best thing ever. I now declare that the Host Club will have rice balls every Thursday!

"Haruhi, all you alright? Looks like you haven't eaten in days," Ryoji asked me.

"I'm fine dad. I just never realized how good this meal is," I said still stuffing my mouth.

"Well don't forget, you still have to do the dishes," He said and left the table.

With that I cleaned the dishes. One by one like a poor commoner. However; I didn't see that they had a dish washer. Oh, better to learn the hard way than not at all. One by one I let them shine so that I can see Haruhi's reflection in the spotless dish. Her face is gorgeous, don't you agree? It is a flawless and I can now embrace on its beauty. Still, I do miss my own pretty face. The dishes were done and I went to the room. I couldn't wait to try on any and all outfits Haruhi had. The endless possibilities.

"Hey boss, I'm over here," Kaoru called from the other room.

I walked over to where Kaoru was standing and amazed myself to be standing in Haruhi's room. Although, I was in it earlier and found it strange, now I'm delighted to be here. The clothes ranged from boy-ish to more famine styles, styles that Haruhi wouldn't possible wear, even if it was a bet.

"So boss, I mean Haruhi, what do you want to try on first?" Kaoru asked.

"Well Kaoru, I think I will try this summer dress on, but don't peek," I said and motioned over to the light violet summer dress. It was a no strapped dress with little flowers at the ends of it. Small designs could be traced on the dress if you looked at it closely. I tired it on and looked in the mirror. I looked so cute! It made Haruhi stand out, show a side you possibly couldn't imagine. It reflected her skin nicely as well as her hair and eye color. Why couldn't my little girl dress more like this!?

"Wow Haruhi, you look amazing!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I know and best of all, there is plenty more where that came from," I said with glee and pulled out every outfit.

The night continued, wearing and un-wearing all the outfits. They all made Haruhi pretty, even the ones you wouldn't expect to look good on her did any way. Her father surely knew how to dress his daughter. Even through I was having fun, I wondered how Hikaru and Haruhi were doing. Kaoru has never been separated from Hikaru before and they must be thinking the same thing by now.

It was finally late and we decided to end our little game. We lay on the unstill comfortable beds and gazed at the roof. Thoughts seemed to fill my empty head about the future. I knew that Haruhi and I are best friends, but could there be something more.


	5. What Wealthy Really Is Like

**Chapter Five "What Wealth Really Is Like"**

**Haruhi's point of view**

I went to Tamaki's place to finally get an idea of how the rich really live. It was interesting. The place seemed enormous in my eyes, lights hung by crystals and reflected small rainbows, carpets made of velvet and the house has different shades of color. If you really wanted to get full view of this place, it would take you days I would say. The maids greeted me warmly and took my jacket for me. I thanked them and went to Tamaki's room. Once again, it was large and how I imagined it this morning when I woke up. Hikaru already knew what to do and began arranging the room to fit his needs. Could I really stay in such a place? Humph, well, who knows.

"Haruhi, do you want to sleep on Tamaki's bed or the floor?" Hikaru asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, but I really would like the bed. I never slept in something that soft before,"

"Really? All rich people sleep in such commendations,"

"Well when you're poor, you either have money to sleep on beds or you sleep on mats. Sometimes even the floor,"

"Wow, you commoner's must be poor to sleep on the floor. Do you even have entertainment?"

"Well, we have television and game systems, but they are costly. We sometimes just make up our own little fun. We would like your possessions, but we know we can't afford them,"

"What else do you have?" Hikaru asked again.

"Let's see…" I paused and thought for a brief second and then continued. "Pretty much what you guys have, just not as much. We have malls and theaters and amusement parks and other assorted places and things. So you can say our lives are similar and different,"

"Hmm. sounds interesting to me. Maybe tomorrow you can take us to those places. After all, you're the Host's King,"

"You're right. I can finally decided what we can do for a day. Anything I want,"

"One problem genius,"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Did you forget Kyoya-senapi?"

Crap, I forgot about him. Kyoya-senpai pretty much controls the funds and the schemes to everything. If he wasn't so clever, I could do anything I wanted to, unless. I got it!

"You have your reasons Hikaru, but there is something else he forgets. I'm not like Tamaki-senpai. He will use my wits against me, but if I persuade him just right, he will do as I say,"

"So you think you can outwit him,"

"Positive,"

So later that night, I explored the hallow halls of Souh's home. Each room massive and the master bed room was at least the size of three of the apartment houses together. It had these lovely granite counter tops or a off white color, crested molding, especially on the arch ways, gold lining, tile floors of marble, and to top it off, a ever green paint filled the ways. Tamaki's family knew how to live, something I wish I had. Then again, his family is part French. I think it's his mother, but I'm not sure.

I decided to head back to the room and relax. I had to do Tamaki's homework, if he does his homework. I got confused, but I think I managed. His homework wasn't much, but I had to study in case something came up. Hikaru just listened to the same music for hours now. It's not like I don't care, but it seems weird. They called us for dinner and we rushed down stairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad, what's for dinner?" I asked impatiently.

"Silly child, dinner is already set. It's just a side of tuna, lobster, steak to the highest cut and cooked well to perfection, lovely side dishes, a fabulous soup flown in from Italy and of coarse a heavenly desert with a hint of lemon sauce," Tamaki's mom said.

_I think I'm in heaven mom. This could be the best meal I will ever get and the best part is, it has fancy tuna! Ahh, I think I might just die here._

"Umm honey, are you alright? You're started to day dream there,"

"Oh me, I'm fine. It just looks so good. I can't imagine eating it all,"

"Hey Tamaki, can I speak to you alone for a second?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm… sure thing. Mom, dad, my I be excused?"

"Uh…. Yeah I guess so,"

I was suddenly pulled away by Hikaru. Did I do something wrong? I mean, I was acting like myself or I'm I not allowed to do that?

"Haruhi, what do you think you're doing?" Hikaru said in a whisper.

"I'm being myself. Why, is that a problem?"

"Yes it is. Tamaki never acts like that. He is usually quite at the table and just stares at his father. He never tells me or Kaoru about it, but we know something is up with him. I'm just saying; try not to speak at the table. Also, keep calm about the food and don't over eat yourself and act like a gentlemen, if that is ok,"

"Sure, I will behave,"

So we went back and I didn't even speak. I picked up the food and shoved it into my mouth. There wasn't much I could do, but just listen and follow. I could see his mom's expression go from joy to miserable in that second I left. What really happened? Was Tamaki-senpai hiding something from us. I left the table early and headed to my room. I just laid there and thought deeply. I tired to call Tamaki-senpai, but he didn't pick up. Well, he was probably being perverted as always and what was worse, Kaoru joined him. Hikaru came in and looked at my blanked expression and sat down beside me.

"Is there something wrong Haruhi?" He asked me.

"Yeah there is. How come Tamaki doesn't speak much about his family?"

"Because he had some troubled times,"

"What kind of troubles?"

"Well, think about it. His father has been the real reason he went to Ouran academy. He followed in his foot steps, lived off his wealth and yet there were students who despised him. Those students worked hard to get into Ouran like you and he was the child who pretty much got in free,"

"That is true, but it doesn't explain much,"

"What more do you need to know?" He asked me

"Why Tamaki decided to live this life?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey Hikaru, don't mean to ask such a private question but do you think you can…." I simply stood there, crouched down in the wiggly movement, folding my hands over a private area on the body and squinted my face. I desperately had to go. I held it in most the day. I was a little afraid to ask and he showed me the way to heaven. Yep, that night we talked on, continuing to tell both halves of the missing piece. He explained his life style and I explained mine. I finally got to live such a wealthy life and maybe, when I'm back as myself, I might actually get to live that life with a person who has been there with me all along and I didn't even realize it.

To Be Continued….


	6. The Host Club's New King

**Chapter Six "The Host's Club New King"**

**Hikaru and Kaoru's point of view**

**Warning: Most of this chapter contains the talk about "female issues" if you would like to skip this chapter or section, go ahead. Giving the heads up before any one gets disgusted.**

So the next day became interesting. Tamaki woke up rather pissed. I don't know why. He was cheerful yesterday and today, he was just angry. I sometimes wonder why females get moody during a certain time. They just want to yell and throw things at you and all you do is step away and give them personal space. Then they expect you to be right beside them, give them company and if you don't, they get pissed off at you again. I sometimes wonder what they are thinking. Then it happened. I heard yelling from inside the restroom shouting, "Call Haruhi!" What was it now? He was shouting something and I couldn't understand it. So I called Hikaru to talk to Haruhi instead.

Just then my phone rang. Kaoru was calling me. He probably wanted to talk, so I picked the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

"Hey Hikaru, can you hand the phone to Haruhi please,"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know. The boss is yelling and screaming in the bathroom,"

I replied with a sigh and looked over at Haruhi.

"It's for you,"

"For me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, the boss is apparently yelling and screaming all over the place. Oh wait; I hear in the phone something about…red…pain…blood. Interesting,"

"Give me that!" Haruhi took the phone away from me. I heard nothing but yelling and screaming in the phone. Then I heard clearly, "We're on our way," and was dragged off into the car.

Meanwhile with Tamaki, he continued to panic in the bathroom. I tired to calm him down, but he just wouldn't listen. Even her dad came over to ask what was wrong and then he mentioned something I never want to hear again. I shuttered at that word; that speak that could make a man crazy. I guess Tamaki heard it and shouted, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" I guess he hated it as well.

Now back to Haruhi, she seemed tense as well. I only heard mumbles of words. Why was she upset? Could this be the "thing" our parents warned us about. Our father used to hide in his room or any other part of the house to escape our mother. Our mom would yell and scream and throw things, breaking the finest of things into pieces. I wonder if that is the problem. Well, it was bout time to ask.

"Haruhi, what is going on?"

"Oh, sorry Hikaru, I can't really describe,"

"You can just say it you know. I understand,"

"Well, it's my time of the month. In other words a female's period. I really didn't want to mention this, but I had a feeling this would happen,"

"So, that would explain the yelling and screaming. That means that my brother is probably in his corner right as we speak,"

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Kaoru one timed stepped in the bathroom on accident. He didn't realize the door was unlocked and when he opened it, he saw blood covered on white towels. He saw some on the sink, but he was too scared to even go back there. Eventually our mother explained it to him and since then any time he hears or sees it, he panics into a corner. You have to understand, it's sometimes males really don't want to hear or mention,"

"Well, I can understand that. It's something we don't want to mention either. We try not say anything as well, so don't be alarmed,"

I finally escaped my corner to look outside the window and saw the shiny long black car. Finally Hikaru arrived. I was panicking so much; I think I made the little corner all wet. Then I saw them come up the stairs and I rushed to see Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru, you don't want to go in there. It's too-"

"Calm down Kaoru, its ok. I'm here for you,"

"Oh Kaoru," I hugged him tightly and suddenly a group of girls came to see our brotherly love. We were perfect together.

Both me and Kaoru walked upstairs into the sheltered little home. You could hear the boss's cries coming from the little room and Haruhi already stepped in. Her father had a questioned and angry expression.

"What's he doing in there!? Does he think he can just walk into any bathroom when my daughters in there!?" Ryoji exclaimed and continued to exclaim.

"Calm down good sir," Kaoru said.

"You see, we're just as worried as you are," I said.

"Your daughter needs the bosses help, but we aren't sure what tricks he will pull,"

"Therefore, we installed this camera in the bathroom so you can see every detail that goes on,"

Obviously it was a fake. We had Kyoya install two in the houses incase something like this occurred. They were photo shopped clips used with windows to project the imagine of Haruhi crying in the bathroom and Tamaki calming her down. We are such geniuses!

"Oh, so my little daughter was just upset. Why didn't she come to me then?" Ryoji asked.

"Another good question," Hikaru said.

"You see, she is trying to grow up and can't ask her daddy to help her with everything,"

"So she wanted to ask a couple of her closest friends to help,"

"It does make since when you put it like that," Ryoji said.

"See sir, your daughter is growing up after all!" Both me and Hikaru exclaimed.

However, what was really going on was Haruhi was trying to show Tamaki…. Well, you get the idea. We also had small headsets that we were wearing so we can hear every detail and adjust the "fake story" depending on what was occurring, Once again, another one of Kyoya's ideas. Every detail was funny. It was hard for us to try and not laugh. We had some slip ups, but we made some fake lie to make it fit the case. Then, Tamaki and Haruhi finally stepped out. The boss had a disgusted look on his face and Haruhi seemed very happy with her self.

"Oh honey I'm glad your happy. You look so much better," Ryoji exclaimed once again.

"I feel better," Tamaki said in disgust

"Well guys, I think we should get going. After all, I made plans for the host club today," Haruhi said in excitement.

"What kind of plans?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should all go to an amusement park, either that or a mall," Haruhi said as her eyes turned fire red and turned towards Tamaki.

"Amusement park is good with me," Tamaki said scared.

"It's good with the both of us too," Both me and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Ok, then I will call the others and we will all go to a special place, a magical place,"

"Is it Disney Land?" we both asked.

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you mentioned magical place," I said.

"And besides, we've never been there," Kaoru said.

"You've never been there? It's the best place. There are so many of them now. There is even the original in America,"

"Yeah well, we never had time or any one to really go with," We both said again.

"Then you guys sure did miss out on a lot," Haruhi said with a smile.

So we all left to Disney Land. Hunny was excited and like normal, Mori just simply nodded and went with the flow. Hikaru and I had to go shopping in the gift shops and ride all the roller coasters. We made Tamaki and Haruhi join us, mainly the boss because we wanted to see his face. Hunny mainly stayed on the little kid rides and Mori joined him. Poor Mori-senpai, he was really tall and all the rides were made for short people, but eventually Hunny lightened up and decided to go on the coasters with us. Like normal, Kyoya was too busy with the host club's profit earning to really ride any rides. He did go on a couple with us and that was one where we did a group picture. We needed something like that, so we can all look back to and said that we all had a good time.

The day seemed long, but we had fun. We got our pictures taken with the characters and ate at the restaurants and explored Tom's island, from the book written my Mark Twain. Tamaki got lost and we all had to search for him. At Disney Land, we meet some interesting characters. They said their names were Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kaire, Namine and a couple of other characters, mainly in black cloaks. They looked at us kind of funny, but we said nothing.

We returned home, all tired from the trip. We did watch the parade and the fire works. I think that was the best part of it all and we did see some action from the two love couples. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi and then Haruhi looked over and smiled. Looks like a little action is finally starting to happen between these two but we wonder, will Tamaki and Haruhi return back to themselves or will they live a life as each forever? Who knows, but for now, I think we will just enjoy watching them from a far distance.


	7. The Ouran Special Part One

**Chapter Seven "The Ouran Special Part 1"**

**Tamaki: Hello my darlings and gentle men, welcome to the Ouran Host Club's Special. You the readers can finally ask us dazzling men and lady any questions.**

**Haruhi: You know I heard that right.**

**Tamaki: I figured you did.**

**Hunny: Hey, how come me and Takashi haven't been featured that much?**

**Tamaki: Well Hunny, this is apparently a love fanfic staring me and Haruhi and you guys are the Homo Sexual supporting cast.**

**Hikaru: Once again with that. You said in the one of the episodes.**

**Tamaki: I know, yet I never get tired of that.**

**Kaoru: Well one of these days we will get our revenge on you.**

**Mori: Calm down and it is true, can me and Mitsukuni at least have one chapter to ourselves, like I don't know, a Mitsukuni special.**

**Kyoya: We will see, but we can't stretch this fanfic to long or fans will be tired of reading.**

**Haruhi: Figures. You're a cheap sake you know that Kyoya-senpai.**

**Kyoya: Not really. I just figure out what is best for every one, even if that means making people's lives miserable. **

***ever one has small sweat drops***

**Kyoya: Now onto the real reason of this special. Yes, it is true you can ask us questions, but we wouldn't mind ideas for the upcoming chapters ahead. If you have any suggestions, just list them in the review and maybe your idea will be featured in the next chapter. No ideas for ending yet please, we don't want to give out possible spoilers, however; we will just take small ideas, like any ideas for the Hunny special or ideas for any of us characters. I might be featured in one chapter myself as well. The author wants each of guess to have our own chapter. We already saw Master Tamaki, Haruhi and of coarse the twins, now lets hear ideas for me, Mori and Hunny.**

**Hunny: Yay! Who knows, maybe I can eat more cake.**

**Haruhi: You already eat enough cake as it is. How much more can you eat?**

**Hunny: Hmm… maybe five more if I'm lucky.**

**Mori: You're going to get another cavity again if you keep this up.**

***Hunny starts to cry* It was painful the first time.**

**Haruhi: Calm down. You won't get another cavity. You just need to eat in moderations.**

**Hunny: You really mean it?**

***Haruhi smiles and nods***

***Hunny jumps with glee***

**Hikaru: Can we finally get to the flash backs? I want to see embarrassing moments with the boss in it. *grins***

**Kaoru: So do I. I wonder if we can sho-**

**Kyoya: Enough you two. We can bring a couple back, just not that many with Tamaki in it.**

***Both the twins are shunned***

**Kyoya: Well, now let's look back at a couple moments in the Ouran fanfic.**

***Every one is in theater and sits down in a sit holding pop corn and the clips start to play***

**Kaoru: I remember this one. This is the one where Tamaki wakes up and realizes he isn't himself. That was funny.**

**Tamaki: Would you shut up. It wasn't funny for me. I was actually scared at first and angry at all of you, epically you Hunny.**

**Hunny: But…but I didn't do anything. *starts to tear up***

**Haruhi: Take it easy on him senpai. He didn't know any better. Oh look, there am knocking you all out with my punches.**

**Hikaru: You know that hurt a lot. What do you do, work out?**

**Haruhi: Sometimes.**

***every one stares blankly***

**Haruhi: What?**

**Kyoya: Oh nothing. You didn't picture you to be that type of person.**

**Haruhi: And no one ever does.**

**Tamaki: Oh I remember this scene. I got to dress my little girl up. You looked so cute!**

**Haruhi: Hey! I thought I told you not to dress me up!**

**Tamaki: Actually you said, "Great, I'm going to have a pervert staring at me every second of the day," You never said I could dress you up and besides, it was Kaoru's idea!**

**Kaoru: My idea! You went along with it!**

**Tamaki: That's because you tempted me!**

***Haruhi hits both of them* Would you knock it off!**

**Kaoru and Tamaki: Yes Haruhi.**

**Haruhi: Any way folks, now let's get into possible spoilers. You can skip this or continue to read. There hasn't been to many ideas, but one idea is to have Mori and Hunny switch places. That was going to happen earlier, but we decided to pull back cause of the author's original idea at the very end. We were thinking of dropping more love scene's with me and Tamaki-senpai, but then again that might rush the author to end the fanfic early and we don't want that either. Then again we were thinking of also letting each character have their "own" chapter that doesn't talk about us to give more laughs and to make the series longer, but there just ideas on the writing board. Also, we might bring in some older characters if you like. We already brought in my father, but then again he does play into some major roles. So if you like any of these ideas or don't like them, just comment back along with your questions if you have any.**

**Tamaki: Yes please do. I want to hear them all and maybe I will be a naughty boy and give you a gentle kiss on the lips.**

**Haruhi: Not if your steal me.**

**Tamaki: Aww, you ruin the fun Haruhi. You need to lighten up more.**

**Haruhi: Never in a million dreams.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Well if they won't kiss you, maybe we can.**

**Tamaki: Please, they want a kiss from the prince, the king, not two homo sexual supporting cast.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: KNOCK THAT OFF! **

***fighting in the background***

**Hunny: We'll see you later.**

***Mori nods***

**To be continued……**


	8. The Ouran Speical Part 2

**Chapter Eight "Ouran Special Part 2"**

**Tamaki: Greetings to you all. We are back with the Ouran Special Part two. It has been a while and the dear author was waiting for comments from here dear viewers like you to suggest or ask questions. She was very happy with the comments like usual, but no one sent us any questions. **

***Tamaki cries in corner***

**Haruhi: Calm down senpai. It's not that bad. We don't always need questions and besides, we can get down to main reason why we all came here.**

***Tamaki gets out of corner***

**Tamaki: You're right Haruhi! We can finally get to the main point, the dear comments you all sent us.**

**Haruhi: Oh geese, well let's get started.**

***gets paper of comments and begins to read***

**Haruhi: The first comment for the week came from ****Ouranfreak4ever and she said**

"**I think you should do a Hikaru Tamaki moment sense Haruhi is in Tamaki's body.**

**And do it so it's in the hosting hours so many guests are surprised. And I just**

**find it funny. But make it like after hosting Haruhi I mean Tamaki gives**

**Hikaru a nasty look like don't hurt my daughter you **.And it's on her birthday**

**then it could be like he forgot to buy her something so he gives her his**

**heart. But she rejects him in front of everyone .But it turned out to be a big**

**joke they planned to make her birthday exciting and see how Tamaki reacts to**

**it. She then gets disappointed that he did nothing. But then he comes and try's to**

**make her happy saying that he only wanted what was best to make her happy. But**

**spoils the moment by asking how in the world she lives having to were pads on**

**her period like the idiot we all know that he is. And she then hits him on the**

**head rolls her eyes and laughs at him while walking away. But just before**

**leaving she says something like none of your bees wakes pervert .And he starts**

**calling to her that he was not a pervert and that she needs to be nicer to her**

**father. And then goes to his emo corner to cry. And that there in the other**

**person's body makes it so funny .And a little weird."**

**Well, it's an interesting idea and we sort of forgot about my birthday. We might take the idea and revise it, but still keep your main opinion. The author likes mentioning that about the birth day and how I would get to act sort of like a jerk and seeing Tamaki being an idiot.**

**Tamaki: Why I'm I always portrayed as an idiot?**

**Haruhi: Cause you act like on senpai.**

***Tamaki goes back into corner* **

**Haruhi: Any way, let's continue with the comments. These two come from seaweedgirl and she says,**

"**Hmm... it will be hard to switch Mori and Hunny because, if the machine comes**

**back wouldn't they switch Haruhi and Tamaki back first? I think it will turn**

**out a little TOO unrealistic. But it's a good idea to do individual character**

**chapters! But we still need a little TamaHaru in between. PLEASE don't drop any**

**love scenes! I love the fluffyness! I want more scenes that make us go MOE!"**

"**AWESOME story! Keep up the work! No long breaks, or giving up, like other**

**authors!**

**We LOVE YOU!"**

**Well you're right. We can't have Mori and Hunny switch places if the "machine" is broke, but something else could happen. The author will continue ti write, but she can't promise that she won't take long breaks. She will be in California in July and then about two weeks after that it will be her birthday which is July 27****th**** and who knows what plans will be made by then. We won't try to drop too many love scenes yet, we may mention small details, but I think that is it.**

**Tamaki: Yes ladies(assumes) we do appreciate your comments and would like to hear more later on. As promised, I will give a kiss to both of you…**

***gets dragged by Twins***

**Twins: Not today pervert.**

**Tamaki: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, I'M NOT A PREVERT!!!!!!**

**Twins: Yes you are.**

**Hikaru: You're always trying to look at Haruhi while she's changing**

**Kaoru: And you sometimes peep at our guest when they are changing too.**

**Tamaki: That was an accident that occurred only once.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Or was it. Kyoya, roll clip please.**

***Kyoya from the other room roles clips***

_**Ouran High School Host Club's Presents Tamaki's Perverted Scenes **_

_**Tamaki: Miss are you…**_

_**Random guest one: Aww, Tamaki get out! *pushes Tamaki out of room***_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru come over: *mumbles* Pervert**_

_**Tamaki: I'M NOT A PREVERT!!!**_

_***Scene two***_

_**Tamaki: My Princess, are you done in the shower?**_

_***Tamaki opens door to see guest naked***_

_**Random guest two: TAMAKI! GET OUT!!!**_

_***Tamaki closes door and Hikaru and Kaoru come over***_

_**Twins: Pervert…**_

_***Scene three***_

_**Tamaki: Haruhi are you done changing yet…**_

_**Haruhi: Uhh…**_

_***Tamaki blushes***_

**Tamaki: That scene doesn't count. It was from the first manga/episode and how was I supposed to know she was a girl back then.**

**Twins: Well you obviously peeked in on her then and every one knew she was a female. You were just slow to realize it.**

**Tamaki: Oh shut up…**

**Haruhi: Enough you guys. Let's stop fighting. The author decided to throw something special in for our viewer's at last minute.**

***Hunny and Mori pop in* **

**Hunny: What is it? I want to know. Is it cake?**

**Haruhi: Oh, there you are Hunny and no, it's not cake. It's a contest.**

**Mori: What kind of contest?**

**Haruhi: The author wants to know who can make the best trailer for this fanfic. All she asks that it is due by July 11, 2009. That gives a month for those interested and the trailer needs to be at maximum five minutes long and it shouldn't contain subtitles, but she understands if there are some. She wants it to be about this fanfic of coarse and can contain quotes from the fanfic, characters, quotes from the show and so forth. You can use any effects you want. Just do you're best is all! Send the trailer either directly in a message or to her email address which will not be listed in this fanfic. The email address should be listed in the profile or messaging thing I think or she thinks.**

**Tamaki: Yes I heard of these before, there called AMV's or Anime Music Video for short right?**

**Haruhi: That's kind of different senpai, but you got the idea.**

**Hunny: Can me and Takashi have our chapter now?**

**Haruhi: Just wait and see Hunny-senpai. I'm pretty sure you will have your chapter soon.**

**Hunny: Yay! *jumps around happily***

**Tamaki: Well, that's all we have time for. We will see you in another special when we announce our amv fanfic trailer winner, if we have one of course.**

**Kyoya: I'm here now. Did I miss anything?**

**Haruhi: You missed everything and where were you?**

**Kyoya: Showing the clips of course. I wanted to get an idea of what it is like up there. I also got to meet the author while I was at it. She wanted me to tell you Tamaki that yes you are a pervert at times when you want to be, but then again you can be sweet. Other than that, you're strictly annoying.**

***Tamaki goes into corner***

**Tamaki: I feel loved.**

**Haruhi: you see all next time!**


	9. A Birthday Suprise

**Chapter Nine "A Birthday Surprise"**

**Tamaki's Point Of View**

Last night was greatest experience for me. A night on the town in an amusement park with my family and for once, Haruhi smiled at me when I leaned in closer. I'm used to her pushing me away, but I think things are looking up. I wished that night could have lasted longer, but then again we have to keep moving with life and let the little of details move along. As I get older and graduate, my family will have to live life without me and I will begin a new life living a job, but I'm afraid. I can't leave my family, but maybe I don't have to. The host club can remain the host club together, but I will visit the school and still plan activities as the host club's king. Then I can still flatter young women till every one in my club graduates. I think that seems fair and when we do graduate; we will hold our own public host club to those rich and poor. I want to share my beauty with the world. It seems fair and maybe some day, when my mother hears about us, maybe she will come looking for me.

"Haruhi! Get up sleepy head. Today is your special day!" Ryoji said slamming the door and yelling loudly in my ear.

"_Today is a special day? What does he mean?" _

"Oh don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? I remember you when you were first born," Ryoji said again.

"_Today is... Haruhi's birthday!?"_

I quickly got dressed and headed out the door, not to be mean to Haruhi's father or anything, but I must prepare before Haruhi thinks I forgot about her special day. I was got up with what was happening around me that I spaced out on important dates, especially my little daughter's big day!

Before long, I arrived at the school, worn out and suddenly Hikaru and Haruhi were talking about something. What was he doing? He always plays this game, making Haruhi expect I forgot something when I didn't. I hid behind the door of the Third Music room and silently listened.

"So Haruhi, today's your big day isn't it?"

"Yep. I'm finally a year older,"

"Is that so…"

Suddenly one of the guests came behind me and I was forced into leaving the scene.

"Congrats Haruhi. Today is your birthday and I hear that your customs for birthday celebrations are done with a party,"

My eyes still stayed fixed on those two. Rage seemed to build up within me, but I had to pay attention to my guest. After all, its part of the act like Tamaki seven rule's, never get distracted, always fix your eyes on your guest.

"Thank you and you're right; birthdays are always celebrated with a party,"

I still looked at Haruhi and Hikaru and just then, Hikaru came over to me and handed me a wrapped box. He would have handed it to Haruhi herself, but we are currently hosting. As I thought the boiling point remained low, now it was full blast and I stood up and directly stared into the devilish eyes.

"What's wrong Haruhi, you don't like my present?" Hikaru asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, but that you're being quite rude to our guest. I advise giving me gifts later,"

"Well fine then, but I was going to give you something special…" He paused and then I saw the little twinkle in his eyes, devilish grin and I had a feeling I knew what he would do. Then he turned to Haruhi. "I guess Tamaki will have to receive it instead,"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!" I shouted.

Gasps were heard around the room. It remained silent as a random tumble weed crossed the room.

"Excuse me, but Haruhi; I think you hit your head this morning,"

"Please, I beg of you. My angel from sky, since I first saw you, I fell in love, but on this special day, would you accept this special gift, my love?" I said and gently went up to Haruhi passionately, stroking my glorious face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept. Hikaru is right, you're under the weather and besides, you're a guy and I'm not gay,"

I was shocked, confused and went into the dark corner of the room. Kyoya sent the entire guest to leave. It was silent in the room, all eyes fixed on me.

"How could you forget senpai! You even said it your self, you were throwing a party for me and you just so happened to forget on this day! I've been waiting to see what you were planning and now you think you can throw a love line like that as a gift? You're the biggest idiot I've ever known!" Haruhi said, forcedly yelling over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haruhi; my actions lately have caused me to forget things, even special dates like this. I know what you're thinking, how could I be irrespirable? I just was and I was having fun being you, but lost track of time. If it makes you feel better, I will run to the store and…."

"Save it senpai. Look, I don't care if you if you get me some flashy gift, but what matters is that you care and remembered. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but it does frustrate some one when some one so close to you forgets. Would any of you feel the same way if one of us forgets something important?"

Every one, even me looked up at Haruhi and nodded simply.

"See what I mean senpai. You don't have to make a fool in front of every one, just be yourself and do what you think is best,"

"Hey Haruhi, I have a question,"

"What is senpai?"

"How do you stand this pain of having a period and wearing these feminine products?"

It seemed that every one turned away from me and once again I was in the corner of the room.

"Senpai, I will explain later ok. For now, can we celebrate my special day, the right way?" Haruhi asked me.

I nodded and the entire guests came back in. I was showered with gifts of plenty, some of which were the best gifts a commoner would ask for. From afar, I could tell Haruhi was having a good time, but I did arrange something special for her on this day. I had to leave the room for a while to make a phone call.

"Hello there," I said into the phone.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" the man said over the phone.

"I would like the biggest and excellent fanciest tuna over to the Ouran High School immediately,"

"Yes sir,"

We hung up the phone and now time to get the others to help. I called over Hikaru and Kaoru to talk.

"Hey boss, what do you need?" They both asked.

"I need you both to distract Haruhi long enough so that we can plan her special party. I'm doing all the ordering currently,"

"Got it!" As the both grabbed Haruhi and dragged her off some where.

I planned for this party to be the best, the wonderful even ever. Balloons, a home made cake that Hunny and Mori are working on, classic commoner's games and some munch more. I even arranged for a special slide show to play right as Haruhi entered the party room. All of our guest would be there for the party and I so nicely arranged for a party/cosplay dress for I to wear with a wig, since her hair is short.

"Tamaki, do you realize how much the club's money you're spending?" Kyoya asked me.

"No I do not, but you can put it on the twins tab. After all, they too want to give Haruhi a excellent party,"

"Very well then," Kyoya said and took off.

The sun was setting and the party was set. As tradition goes, every one hide, except me as I walked into the room and Haruhi was pushed in next to my side. The lights lit on us and illuminated her outfit on my body and on hers. The slide show played, all over Haruhi's past years and birthdays. I looked up at Haruhi and whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday my fair and radiant princess,"

She smiled back at me and whispered in my ear as well.

"Thank you senpai, this is the best gift any one has ever gotten me,"

She and I walked down to the table where plates were set up and food laid out. The tuna was set on each plate and I sat her down, he all began to eat finally. The slide show still played and music followed. Suddenly, a giant cake came rolling in and we all sang happy birthday. Then both I and Haruhi blew the candles out together. I left her wish, since it was her special day. Then, Hunny senpai popped out of the cake in a bunny suit and shouted,

"Happy birth day Haru-Chan!"

We laughed and ate the cake finally. It got dark and the fire works were lit. Once again like last night, me and Haruhi watched the fire works right beside each other and fell asleep in each others laps.

To Be Continued……


	10. The Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Ten "The Unexpected Visit"**

**Haruhi's Point Of View**

It seems likes it been a while, but I'm still forcedly stuck as Tamaki-senpai. Sometimes I wonder what good comes out of this and I think and then think and say, "Oh yeah, it gives me a break from being me and a chance to have senpai see what hard labor really is," even through I think senpai is looking at me in the wrong areas. Still, I get the feeling that something bad will occur. If you think about it, it's been months since Tamaki's senpai grandmother has come for a visit and his ex-fiancé Éclair. I get this feeling, there coming soon, but for what reason? It doesn't matter now, besides, I have to get to school.

Today in the host club we decided to try something new. Renege thought it might be nice to let the guest see what we would look like as opposite genders. We all know what I know what I look like, so it isn't a big deal, but if the guys actually put on decent clothes and not an ubber amount of make up, I think they can really pull it off. Besides, I made a bet with Renege and some how lost, so she decided to pull this on us as a fair trade and bring in the guy guest to see if they can tell who we are. It will be interesting.

I arrived to the school on time and once again I had to play dress up; seems like this will never end. I was done and what do you know, Tamaki senpai does look good in a dress. I always knew he had a girly figure. Hunny senpai looked cute, like the type of little girl cute where all you want to do is huge them, Mori looked, well Mori, The twins had an interesting look and Kyoya looked sort of like Éclair, well, her attitude I mean, not necessary his appearance. As usual, they put me aka my body into a frilly dress and Tamaki was spinning around, amazed how "cute" I looked. The guest filtered in one by one as I sat down on the velvet couch waiting for the guest to come see me.

As I sat there, I got a strange feeling. It is hard to describe, but like I said earlier, it was the same feeling, but it was here and not during the best of times. I looked down at Tamaki's feet, wedged between high heels, I laughed and then I was scared again. What if I was right, what if they came back? They would take Tamaki, I mean me to France with them and I would be forced into marriage, which I don't need. I don't know if Tamaki would but me through this or not. He does like me and he wants to do what is best for the club, then again he misses his mom and hasn't seen her since the day he left. I feel truly sorry for him, but then again, it's his body and not mine and I won't object to his opinions.

"Master Tamaki, is something the matter?" Kyoya asked me.

"It's nothing,"

"Doesn't seem like nothing. I just remembered that I took you off your debt in the past, I can always give you another one,"

"Alright, you weaseled it out of me, but before I tell you, can I speak with you in the back?"

"Yes you may,"

So we got up and went into the back of the room. It was quite and no guests were around. I looked at him scared and worried and he nodded at me.

"So Haruhi, what is on your mind?"

"Well senpai, I have a bad feeling. You remember the festival right?"

"Yes, I remember it distantly. Why do you ask?"

"Well senpai, I have a feeling that wasn't the last time we would see them again. I think they are coming back and they want to take Tamaki with them,"

"Are you certain of this?"

I nodded and then he gave a sigh.

"Well then, if that occurs, we must convince them other wise. His grandmother is bull headed and Éclair isn't the pleasant of stuck bitches I've meet, but we will have to do what we can. I suggest we don't mention this to Tamaki, if he finds out… I'm afraid he will make situations harder than it has to be. Don't forget, he is still in your body and Éclair knows our secret,"

"Right…." I said and looked down at Tamaki's crammed feet. I giggled again, it was funny.

"Just keep thinking about Tamaki's feet in the mean time, it seems to be the only way you can escape the other thought,"

I looked at him and smiled and went back into the room. I did the usual treatment; I greeted my guest, flattered them, gave them a welcoming gift and went back to enjoying life. The guest and I sat down and had coffee, ate ramen and then played a little game of kick the can. You probably know who else joined in on the game. Once again, Tamaki did his "Twilight kick" or I think that is what he calls it. Every time he does that, he misses or breaks something or hits some one and then, it gets added to our debt.

After we were done hosting, we changed back into the normal school outfits and just in time. I heard the angry bitter women open the door to the Third Music Room. She cared with her that perfectly stuck up bitch Éclair. I could hear the fake loving tone in her voice as she came over to me and tried to snuggle up close. I think this time, maybe Tamaki can realize what a bitch she is as she gave him the death glare, which was supposed to be pointed to me.

"Oh Tamaki, it's been a while. Haven't seen you since our wedding day or what was going to be our wedding day,"

I looked up at Tamaki senpai, asking him with my eyes. I shook his head and only seemed to fixed on what might happen.

"Tamaki, why did you bail out on the wedding? Didn't you want to see your mother again?"

"Yes I did grandmother, but my friends are more important to me,"

"Your friends? Please, they are a bunch of people who don't know what to do with there lives. Hosting? That isn't a job! You need to fixed on your studies and deciding what you plan to do with your life,"

"I have been…"

"Save it. You're a fool and you shouldn't be here. So, I decided that you're coming to France and you and Éclair will get married right away,"

"Hold it right there!" I froze and turned to see Tamaki senpai speaking.

"You dare to challenge me?

"I'm not challenging you; I'm saying this is unfair! You have no right to do that. Just because you're the care taker of the family doesn't mean you have the right to decide my… I mean his life. Did the chairmen agree to this?"

"No he didn't, I decided for him and do you think you can speak to me like that?"

"I think I have reason to. You have been lying to him, you know where his mother is don't you Éclair!?"

"Hmm, maybe I do and maybe I don't,"

"Don't lie to me. Tell him the truth!"

Suddenly Éclair turned to me and gave me the same look as earlier.

"Are you going to believe everything this commoner says dear? You don't have to listen,"

"Actually, I believe everything he says. I know you've been lying to me and every one in the room. It's time to confess. I left you because I knew what I had to do. You're a sweet lady, but a stuck up one like that. You only care about the wealth of your family and being able to take something special from some one else. I can see it in your eyes. You know I… I mean Haruhi is jealous and that was your goal, stealing me away from some one that I thought was precious. Know every one knows. So, are you going to tell me where my mother has been hiding or not?"

"Alright, you got. I will tell you. Your mother has been in France along. It's true, she went into hiding, but came back. I saw your mom and I was going to promise her to you, but you're a damn fool…"

Suddenly rage swarmed inside me and I wanted to punch her so hard, but I couldn't. I gave Tamaki senpai the heads up and he beat her up for me. I could tell he was just as angry, but as a gentle man, he was obligated from doing such deeds, now as me, he can do as much hitting as he would like.

"You monster! Get your filthy hands off her,"

"No grandmother, he has a right to. You're just as equally apart of this as she was. You were concerned with the family's wealth and that is what you wanted to protect. You wanted to make my life harder than I needed it to be. The only good thing that would have come out for me was seeing my mother,"

"No wonder why I never liked you. Éclair! We're leaving,"

Tamaki got off Éclair and they stormed outside the door. Every one stared at us and then came over to give us hugs.

"Well then, it seems you managed to get the old bat off of you," Kyoya said pleased.

"Yep and Tamaki helped me as well,"

"So, does this mean we won't seem them again?" Kaoru asked.

"Who knows, but I don't think we will see them for a while," Tamaki said as he looked outside the window as the sun began to set.

"Let's stop being all serious and have some cake!" Hunny said happily.

So we all sat down around a big table and ate some cake. It felt good to get the old women off our backs, but I had a feeling she would come back, but right now, some one wants to take me instead….

To Be Continued.

"So, is everything set?"

"Yes it is,"

"Good, operation kidnap Haruhi Fujioka will commence soon. I will get her into the club if it's the last thing I do," The eerie voice said with a grin.


	11. Here Comes the Zuka Club

**Chapter Eleven "Here Comes the Zuka Club"**

**Haruhi's Point Of View…. For now**

The afternoon bell rang and every one was off in the Third Music room. It was busy today, busier than ever I think. We had a massive amount of guest today and that made Kyoya senpai pleased. Today was another cosplay day. What cosplay do you ask? Well today we decided to cosplay Fruits Basket. Another Shojo Beat manga and anime series and I was placed, not Yuki who you thought Tamaki would be, no, I'm Shigure, the perverted adult character in the show, who also goes crazy and acts like the father every one much like Tamaki-senpai. They placed Tamaki aka my body as Tohru. Wow, not much of name change really. Think about it, Tohru and Haruhi have a similar spelling. Remove the "hi" of my name and you get Haru, which is another Fruits Basket character. Geeze, they really weren't creative with the name change or character design if you thin about it. We both have similar eye designs and the only difference between me and Tohru is her hair is longer, she has blue eyes instead of brown, goes crazy almost every day and is played by a different voice actor than I am who guest stared in our series as the tea cup girl and the voice of Yuki was also in the same episode as the guy who she fell in love with. Are they trying to tell us that Tohru and Yuki belong together even through they ended the series and never finished it off, even through there are twenty six mangas and only twenty six episodes and ended it off with Kyo ending the "cat" curse? Doesn't matter any way; let's get back to this chapter before we have another long monologue.

"Hello Shigure. Today seems like an interesting day doesn't it?" Kyoya senpai said as Hatori.

"Yes it is Hatori. Why are you, I don't know, happy today?" I asked back.

"I can't be happy? Strange because I was going to end your suffering,"

"Wait a minute senpai," I said stepping out of character. "What do you mean end my suffering?"

"Let's just say we found a way to get you and the idiot back to normal,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need "lab rats" to test it out for us,"

"You want me and Tamaki to be your lab rats don't you?"

"You seemed to guess right madam,"

I was just about to call Tamaki over when we heard a cry from the other room. It was a high bit voice, not a woman, but it sounded like Hunny senpai. We rushed over there quickly while Kyoya senpai delt with the guest. When we got there, I seemed some what confused.

"Mitsukuni calm down. It's not that bad," Mori said with a Hunny Like voice

"Yes it is. I can't go around talking like this! It's scary," Hunny said crying in Mori's voice.

"Umm, what's going on?" I asked still confused.

"Well Mitsukuni saw this object in the back room, as you know he was found of it and decided to poke it and test it out and so forth. When I got to the room, Mitsukuni told me to wear this thing on my head," Mori said as he pointed to the object.

"Then suddenly this thing made beeping sounds and it flashed some lights. After that is said "INFROMATION COMPLETED. ERROR IN CACULATION" and then when I spoke to ask what that meant… I noticed my voice was different and now…. I have Takashi's voice," Hunny said as he kept crying tears.

Meanwhile Tamaki-senpai was observing the machine and poking at it. I was afraid he was going to break the damn thing.

"Look senpai, it does not that bad, just be happy you're still you. So your voice matured and Mori… umm, let's say you're back at a stage one. Eh… what I mean is be thankful it is not worse. Umm Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing?" I asked as he put something on my head.

"Pretty lights…." He said amazed by the machine and flicked the switches.

"Wait senpai!" It was too late, once he flicked the switch, the same fate that happened to Hunny and Mori, happened to me and Tamaki.

"You idiot! Why do you that!" I said back in my normal female tone.

"Haruhi you sound funny," Tamaki said laughing.

"I sound funny because my voice is coming out of your body!"

"Huh? Oh, I see. I guess you're right. Well then, all we need to do is turn it back on and…"

"I'm afraid you used too much of its battery. It needs to be charged up once again, but at least we know it works. Thank you very much," Kyoya said with a cheerful smile. .

"So wait, Takashi and me can't have our normal voices?" Hunny said with a tear.

"You can, but we have to wait till the light goes from red to green. Then you four can have your normal voices,"

"That's just great! How long do you think it will be?" I asked pissed off.

"Probably most of the day I assume," Kyoya replied.

"Well then, we just have to change our tone in voice. I will have to higher my pitch, Hunny will do the same, Mori will lower his and Haruhi, you get to make mine lower, with a high sounding pitch,"

"How about I leave it lower or…" I suddenly changed my voice to do a perfect impersonation of Tamaki senpai, "How about I gave you a kiss instead?"

Every stared at me with big eyes. Was I really that good?

"Since when…" Hikaru said

"Could you…" Kaoru said after.

"Make you're…" Mori said.

"Voice…." Kyoya said after words.

"THAT PERFECT!!!!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Every turned in Tamaki's point of view.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

Every one shook there heads and turned to my direction.

"I've practiced now and then. I mean, it's simple to impersonate some one. All you have to do is think of the persona's voice and personality and mock it in your own tone or voice. You just never practice at it like I do,"

Every one was gleaming at my perfection, but when I turned around… Tamaki senpai was gone.

"**Here Comes the Zuka Club" part two**

**Tamaki's point of view**

While every one was staring at Haruhi and her perfect voicing of me, I went into my little dark corner. I stared and felt shunned, but I understand. I was about to get up, when suddenly some one wrapped there perfect fingered nailed hands over my mouth and pulled me away from the window. I could barely make out the faces. They had ski masks on and I only saw the tiny details in there eyes.

"Target captured," Some one said a Lolita like voice.

"Could, bring her in," I heard through that person's mic. It was a fuzzy sound, but I knew I was into trouble or something. My only thought was who would want to steal Haruhi? Only one organization has wanted to steal her before. The Akatsuki…

*In the Naruto world*

"Damn it! He is onto our secret. Quick, plan B. Were going into the Kingdom Hearts world we will call our selves "Organization IIX (13 I think in roman numerals)," Leader Pain said.

"Aww, well doesn't matter to me any way. I still have another role on this show and in that stupid game. He he, I'm smexy in Kingdom Hearts. I have bright red afro like hair and I get these spinney weapons of death," Deidara said with an evil grin.

"I call the dude with giant guitar!" Kisame said happily.

"Damn it I hate you Kisame! I wanted to be him," Itachi said down.

"Would you guys shut up and let me get back to my story!" Tamaki said pissed off.

"Sorry Tamaki," Every one said down.

*End of Naruto World*

I was forced into the chamber room of death; where the halls were… pink? Oh no, this is… the Saint Lobelia Academy!!!!!!

"Oh Haruhi, it's great to see you again! Now we can distract you long enough and get you away from those nasty boys," Benibara said.

"Um… forget! I'm not staying here!" I tried to say in a high pitched voice, but I think my voice cracked.

"Oh please, after all, were better than those damn dirty Host Club,"

"Nope,"

"Benibara-sama, what if she refuses to stay?" Haniko said aka "Lady of the Daisy"

"We will make here stay. Besides, we have plenty of fancy tuna, delightful sweats and that random commoner's food of all sorts,"

"Did you say commoner's food?" I asked, tempted into the delish cravings of the simplicity of foods.

"Yes, why do you want some?" Benio asked me, with the devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Umm, well, yes," I mange to say and looked down, sort of shy about it. It is best role of a female I can play or at least know how to play from experience of seeing my guest.

"Don't be shy, go right ahead, but before you do, we need a favor from you?"

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly I was dragged into what appeared to be an art of some sort. Students were lined a crossed the room, gathering utensils and sitting down at there assigned seats.

"I don't quite understand what's going on," I said, sounded nervous.

"These dear students have wanted to see our amazing beauty and they asked that you join in with us," Benio said looking down at me.

Suddenly the other two girls began removing there dresses and showing the flaw less skin every one has been dying to see.

"You mean you want me to…."

"Shh, don't say another word," She began to tear the Ouran outfit and started to remove and other material of clothing on me,"

"Hey! Knock it off!" I screamed loudly.

"Never! They want to see your amazing beauty and so we will show it to them,"

"I don't want to get naked," I yelled out again, even through I do secretly want to see Haruhi naked.

She then gave me a blanket to cover my bare mid chest and then looked at me with a grin.

"If you didn't want to be full nude, just say so. I assumed you wanted to, silly me,"

That little, she just wanted to see Haruhi… never mind, but there was nothing I could do. The Ouran outfit was in pieces and I didn't bring a second spare with me. I simply posed and wanted for the club to come rescue there king. It is ashamed that I'm standing here like this. When Haruhi sees me, she will be upset. I can imagine the thoughts now.

"Stop right there Benio Amakusa! Let Haruhi go," I heard a fiercely yelling Princely voice call as my dear Haruhi broke down the down. My eyes glistened happily and then, the witch herself took me into her arms and leaned in closed.

"Just one gentle kiss is all I need," she whispered and continued to get closer and closer.

I was nervous and tired to pull away when a fierce Hunny knocked her down and a silent Mori captured me into his arms. He was secretly grinning and I knew he was being a pervert. Staring down and feeling… you get the awful picture.

"Why you! Who do you think you are?"

"We've told you many times before, where the Host club and we won't let you steal my little girl!" Haruhi said bravely. Aww, she called me her little girl. I think my heart grew three sizes that day.

"You're little girl huh? She was about to make a big mistake, sacrificing her body to the Zuka Club. After all, she would prefer the delights of the Zuka Club's food than you dirty people,"

"That's not true! She's lying," I said, once again a high pitched voice.

"Who are you going to believe Tamaki, me or her?"

"I believe in my members. I know you to well know and you would tempt any one just to get what you wanted the most. Haruhi will always be a member of the Host Club, even after we graduate and you can't change that,"

"What makes you think you know her better than I do?" Benio asked.

Suddenly, Haruhi changed her voice to her self and grinned evil like.

"Because… I am her,"

She then looked at me and then Haruhi and I grinned back and replied.

"I could have to you, but you wouldn't listen to me," I said in my normal and causal voice.

"Come on Tamaki, let's get back school and here," She said, removing her shirt and giving it to me.

I put it on and still remained covered.

"You know something, it feels strange walking around shirtless like this," Haruhi said as she looked at every one.

"You'll get used to it, Hikaru replied.

"After all, it must feel weird to remain covered all the time," Kaoru replied shortly after.

"Well, not really. Besides, we need to get our voices back to normal any way. I'm tired of having to adjust my voice to match his stupid tone,"

"Hey! My voice is not stupid, its marvelous,"

"To a sea cow maybe," Hikaru replied.

Once again like normal, I fought on the way back to the Host Club and changed into an outfit. The spare we had and the only one we had. I loved the spare in this body. It makes me look adorable. Once again, Kyoya turned on the lovely machine and I had the radiant voice back. I began to sing and suddenly, my voice was….was.. PERFECT!!!! Even the guys and Haruhi agreed. This game me an idea, but that's not till the next chapter. Until then, I beg you a small fair well kiss. *kiss to the audience*


	12. Let's Find Your Voice

**Chapter Twelve "Let's Find Your Voice"**

**Tamaki's Point of View**

**Authors Note: Hello every one. It's been a while since I've written in my own personal voice, but I thought I'd let you know that I love my fans for supporting this fanfic and I will continue to write this, till I feel it needs to die which will be sad, but all fanfics must end at some point. I'm considering on making another Ouran fanfic, but I'm debating on a pairing or funny ect. For now, enjoy what I have and yes, I do read all comments and as "Ichigo" said, I will tone down Kyoya. I've been making him a little too mean and it's about time I give a softer side to him. I also apologize to Ichigo if I spelled the name wrong. Also, I will be a naughty author here and say I do have one and only one of the VA's email address and if you would like it, which hopefully he doesn't kill me for, just ask and don't mention I gave it to you. ^.^**

All night I was wondering and thinking about Haruhi's voice. I remember a while ago back when the Zuka Club kidnapped her the second time, she was lip singing. Does she not like her voice and simply hides it, making her look bad or is it that she feels singing is stupid or something. I don't know, but I have a plan to make her sing in front of every one, even through it won't be actually her on stage.

I talked to Kyoya later yesterday and he looked at me with a curious face.

"Master Tamaki, what is troubling you lately?" Kyoya asked me in my flashback.

"Well Kyoya, Haruhi's amazing voice seems to be troubling me. She can sing and well, but why does she secretly hide it? I remember back then at the Zuka Club. She was lip singing,"

"Well Tamaki, maybe she feels that if she sings, people will judge her wrongly. Think about, at least eighty percent of her voice comes from her mom and twenty comes from her dad. That saying, most her singing voice comes from her mom and that could bring back memories,"

"You really think that's the case?"

"You know, you may be an idiot, but I'm quite sure. It's just like you Tamaki, you get most of your looks from your mother and that's why you secretly don't want to look at your self all the time. Your heart hurts every time she is mentioned or even when you picture her in your mind. You can't hide it for long. Sometimes, the truth slips out on there own,"

So that's why I need to help Haruhi. She needs to realize that what she is hiding, is really what every one needs. I know she lost her mother, but I can be there for here and protect her like a real parent would. I do that almost every day and… maybe she and I can…. Be together… like a family maybe. I just want to do what I feel is right for my little girl.

The bells rang for class the next day and so the operation would commence. I was in the class room with Hikaru and Kaoru. We began to talk over the arrangements in class.

"So boss, what's this "Operation" you speak of?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm glad you asked me. You see, we are holding a Ouran talent show and I myself signed up Haruhi to sing on stage, but there is a catch,"

"A catch?" both the twins replied confused.

"Yes, a catch gentle men. That machine used yesterday, well, we are going to use it again, on purpose,"

"So what you saying is," Hikaru replied.

"When you go on stage as Haruhi," Kaoru

"She will have to the singing for you?" They both asked.

"Exactly,"

"Sneaky boss, but how do you plan on making Haruhi fall for the "oops" trick?" Hikaru asked.

"As you guys mentioned before, which I still hate, I will play the idiot game. You two will need to distract Haruhi and make sure she is in the room when I pull the plug!"

"Ahh, we see,"

"I think we have the perfect plan, right Hikaru?"

"Yes Kaoru, we certainly do,"

**Part 2 "Distraction"**

**Hikaru and Kaoru's naughty plan**

"Hurry up Hikaru, we need to get Haruhi quickly,"

"I'm running as fast as I can. You know your five percent faster than I am,"

"You're just saying that like usual,"

"So what, doesn't matter,"

We both waited in front of Tamaki's and Kyoya's class room. Kyoya excused himself early to make arrangements while "Haruhi" was at the pre-talent show preparing for the show. That was a queue. We would kidnap Haruhi long enough so when show began and Tamaki was on stage, she would have to sing. It was perfect, but we had to come up with a long enough distraction and we decided, we would make Haruhi, learn the proper silver ware, then we would make her do a kissing booth, so she would have to kiss each guest that came up. We knew this would make the boss very angry and we liked it that way and if we had some spare time, we would take her suit shopping so when she entered the talent show, she would first look good and suit shopping takes a long time, especially finding the right suit to wear. As the door opened, each student came out one by and there was our target.

"Haruhi Fujioka! You're coming with us!" I said pointed the devilish finger.

"That's right! We have plans for you and these came directly from the boss himself!" Kaoru said fiercely. He would make a great cop.

I know I would make a great cop and a handsome one at that.

"Hey wait…. Do I ever get say in this," Haruhi yelled out as we pulled and ran down the hall ways with her.

We took our dear Haruhi to the cafeteria we laid out all proper silver ware and we sat her down in the chair. On the other side of the room was Hunny and Mori eating cake like normal citizens. Hunny had about ten plates so far and Mori kept trying to make him stop, but we all know our Hunny and he just wants more.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"It's time we taught you proper silver ware," Hikaru said.

"Proper silver ware?" Haruhi said and gave a puzzled look.

"Correct!" Hikaru replied happily.

'You see Haruhi,"

"You were taught how to dance,"

"Now it's time to observe the proper silver ware,"

We pointed out each one from the dinner fork, to the soup spoon, the butter knife, the wash bowl down to the smallest fork, the crab fork.

"You guys have got to be kidding me. Who really wants to know all this stuff?"

"Well apparently Tamaki-senpai wants you to know and we can see why," Hikaru replied.

"Think about Haruhi, if you're going to continue living Tamaki's life, you need to know the proper utensils," I replied back.

"Whatever,"

"Now that we have that covered, we want you to remember each one by name and it's purpose,"

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"Nope and if you get one wrong, you have to start all over again,"

So we watched Haruhi's puzzled face as she picked up each silver ware. Minutes passed and then an hour as she concentrated on each one. She got a few one and then as we suspected, she remembered each one down to every detail.

Kaoru and I went to the back of the room.

"What are we going to do know?" Kaoru asked.

"Our next plan…. The kissing both, but how many girls do you think we can get?"

"Oh, I'd say one hundred to about five hundred maybe,"

"Hmm, perfect,"

So we rushed over back to Haruhi and gave our cherisher cat grin.

"Umm, what are you two up to?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"It's time for a new game," Kaoru replied.

"The boss wants to have…."

We grabbed her and rushed her over to where the kissing both was held as dozens of girls waited in line.

"A Kissing Booth!!!!"

"I know senpai well enough by know, but I don't think he was planning this,"

"Sure he was and look at the girls waiting,"

"You don't want to crush there dreams do you?"

"I guess not,"

"Splendid," Hikaru said pleased.

Hours seemed to pass and Haruhi gave girls a kiss a life time. We had to flim record this for later evidence and besides, there was one we couldn't pass up. We know most of the people reading this fanfic don't agree with Yaoi, but in this case Haruhi did have to kiss a guy as Tamaki, so we thought we would let you know. Other wise most of the kissing was technically Yuri.

"Ok, I'm I done now? I kissed every girl kept those in the talent show and me and one guy. I'm tired,"

"Nope," Kaoru replied.

"We're not done yet. The boss wants a new suit and since you're him,"

"Oh come one!" Haruhi complained.

Yes, we took her to get a new and dazzling suit. We knew it would only last a few minutes till she finally decided, but we wanted to plan accordingly. When she was done, she was in a pure gleaming white suit with a red trimming on the selves, much like the outfit in the last episode, but better. Than, it was time and we rushed her… to the talent show.

**Part 3 "Before the Show"**

**Tamaki's point of view**

"Oh where can Haruhi be!!!??? I haven't switched voices with her yet and the twins are late!!! I'm about to go on shortly and then I would have to sing!!! What should I do!!!!!??????"

"Calm down Tamaki. They are coming shortly and I have the machine ready to go. We wasted most of the battery earlier so no need to be alarmed. Once she gets here we will slip it on, push the buttons and then you will be called on stage and if I'm correct, I hear the twins coming,"

As I waited impatiently, I heard the twins rush in at an outstanding speed and just minutes before the act. Haruhi fell over and the "head sets" were placed on us and once again, I had my dazzling voice.

"What the heck! Hey! Why do I have my voice again!?" Haruhi yelled bitterly, once again in chibi rage.

"Haruhi you're on in one," the stage manner called out.

"There's no time to explain right now. I assigned you up for the talent show and they expect you to sing, but since I have my voice, you're going to have sing for me,"

"But I…"

"Haruhi you're on," The stage manner called out again.

"I have to go. If I make a fool out there, just remember one thing, they will be pointing at you, not me,"

So, I went out to stage and the light shinned above me. All I needed was Haruhi's voice.

**Part 4 "Haruhi's Voice comes out"**

**Haruhi's Point Of View**

"I can't sing you guys, I suck,"

"Haruhi, we all know you can, you just didn't realize…" Kyoya started to say and was interrupted by me.

"But that was Tamaki senpai!"

"Haruhi, listen to me. You have an amazing voice and no matter how much you stink, we will be there to back you up, but Tamaki needs you, needs your voice,"

"Kyoya senpai…"

"Trust me, you'll be fine,"

I gazed up and nodded. I took one of the mics and shut off the other one Tamaki was holding and turned on the one I had one. I cleared my voice and the music began and then I sang like I never had before.

*Yes you may kill me for this, it's crappy and cheesy Disney song, but it fits these two well*

"I know we've been  
friends for ever  
but now i think  
I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time  
I've open up my eyes now i see  
you were always with me

Could it be  
you an I never imagine  
Could it be  
suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be  
you were right here besides me  
and I never knew  
could it be  
that its true that is you.

It's kind of funny  
you were always be here  
but who would ever though that it will end  
up here  
and every time I've been with you  
you where here pull me through  
now its clear  
I've been waiting for you!!

Could it be  
you and I never imagine  
could it be  
suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be  
you were right here besides me  
and I never knew  
could it be  
that it's true that is you.

Today start for the rest of our lives  
I can see it in you're eyes  
but is clear and its true  
and I'm just think in you  
could it be  
that is true

Could it be  
you an I never imagine  
Could it be  
suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be  
you were right here besides me  
and I never knew  
could it be  
that its true that is you.  
Now its you."

Suddenly every one clapped and cheered and Tamaki had tears in his eyes as so did I. I guess Kyoya senpai was right, even if I did suck, I knew I would I have friends to back me up and who knows, maybe that song had meaning to it, something I didn't realize till now. I'm unsure. It could be just me saying this, but I think I'm starting to fall in love….with that idiot on stage.

"Haru-chan! That was amazing!" Hunny called over excitedly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

Mori nodded as usual.

"I told you didn't I. No matter how bad things get for all of us, we will always be there to back each other up,"

"I guess I say this, but thank you Kyoya senpai,"

"Your welcome… Haruhi. As for the song, why that choice?"

"Good question, I think I choose it because it was easy and every one loves a good crappy Disney song, even if it from a lame anime like series,"

"I say," Kaoru replied.

"Those damn Americans can't even make up a decent anime. Like Ben Ten, lame," Hikaru replied back

"How about the Power Puff Girls? Stupidest show I've ever seen," Kaoru replied again.

"Hey! I like that show. I think Bubbles is cute," Hunny said happily.

"I like the pink power ranger," Mori said with an expressionless look on his face.

Every one gave him a weird glance.

"Hey every one I'm back," Tamaki said walking in.

"Well I see your plan worked after all," Kyoya said.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Oh the plan where we get you to sing," Hikaru replied.

"TAMAKI SENAPI! YOU'RE DEADE MEAT!!!!!!" I said in chibi rage once again.

I chased Tamaki all around the back stage and every one laughed, but it's ok. I will get back at him….. some day.


	13. Ouran High School Musical

**Chapter Thirteen "Ouran High School Musical"**

**Haruhi's Point Of View**

**Author: Hi every one. I'm back from my vacation and I'm back to writing and what not. I kind of waited on writing this cause I didn't really come up with too many ideas. I came up with mainly having Haruhi experience a boner, but that was really it. I've been mainly writing my new Ouran one shots based on Potter Puppet Pals and if you think this funny, those multiple one shots top this. Any ways, that is really about it. I also posted some of my Ouran fan art at . My username is luckygirl88. Same as this one. So feel free to check out my art work. Now lets get on with the story. ^.^**

I felt tired today for some reason. I couldn't stay awake all day. I slept through Tamaki's classes and I'm feeling like I'm about to doze off into sleep again. Currently were hosting again and the stupid drama department made us watch there video based on some movie. I began to wonder and think what if our school was like that. Then I think we would all go crazy. I heard some words mumbled into my ear, but it was too late.

I woke up suddenly and the members of the host club surrounded me and strangely, I was me again, but how. Guests surrounded the rest of us and light tap beats began to play and people started to dance.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Mister Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said to me in a charming tone.

"We've been expecting you for some time," Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

"You've been waiting for me?"

"Yep. So you're the new commoner aren't you?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for a while now,"

That's when, things got strange. The beats got louder and music began to play.

"_The host club is a place of play and you have to follow our rules. If you want to be a member than you must be a member of the school," _Tamaki began to sing in a charming tone. This scared me a lot.

"But I'm already a member to the school,"

"_Now that you're a member to here, there are a few things you need to have. Show off your flawless skin and wear the host club drave,"_

"That doesn't make since,"

"_We find your type and settle you down. Sure enough we'll but you in an evening gown,"_

"You already have," I gave the bitter expression as I continued to listen to Tamaki senpai.

"_Now that you're here the fun can begin. Sooner or later you'll be done and I will remain number one,"_

"_Never in a life time host king. We're the best and you can't even sing," _Hikaru and Kaoru said as they sang in harmony.

"_Take the man off and away and let's make him my host club slave. Hikaru and Kaoru will commence the fun while I sit and wait to our new member is done. If you think you're cool to hang, let us here you sang," _Tamaki replied back.

"Don't you mean sing?"

"_Sing, sang whatever you say. Off so I can see my new host club slave,"_

The two twins took me off and gave me the uniform. This is so strange; every one is singing and dancing. It's like a perfect Horror movie, but even worse. I feel like I might vomit when this is done.

"Look, you two can't come in. I need to be alone,"

"_Whatever you say," _Hikaru sang.

"_We'll be off," _Kaoru then replied.

"_And on our way," _The two sang in harmony once more.

I was left alone and started to change. That's when the music changed. Err, no more of this. I'd rather be back in that Alice and Wonder Land Dream than this. At least no one was singing. I took off and began to run away from the Third Music room and that's when she stopped me.

"_Where are you going you handsome man. I've looked every where for you as long as I can. Kyoya dumped me and you entered my heart. Let us never be apart," _Renege said soft and sweet in a singing voice, I think.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. I don't belong here,"

"_So you're going to run. I don't think so. I'm going to be your number one!!!!"_ She said and began to chase me.

This isn't going well. All these rhythms and beats. When will this end? Hmm, maybe if I sing then this will go away. I attempted to try and sing, but nothing came out. Soon, a short little boy stood in front of me.

"_Hi there Haru-chan. You seem lost. Let me help you escape from our boss. I see you're caught in this rhythm, but nothing can be done. You're the only one who can escape this pun. We can help you out as little as we can, but I'm not if "the man" will be fine. Oops. I'm running out of time. Turn left than right down the hall. Into what I think is the mall. Some one be there and waiting. Enough said now. I need to some cake before that nasty snake,"_

I shook my head and followed Hunny's advice. Why is that every where I can turn, some one that I know is standing there. Maybe it is ironic or something. I found my self at the mall where some about six inches tall stood in front of me. Wait? Did I just rhythm? God this will bug me all day, but I'm running out of time.

"Excuse me, I was told you will be here. Are you him?" I asked.

"Hello Haruhi,"

"Mori senpai? Why aren't you singing?"

"This fanfic doesn't allow me to sing. Plus, I can't,"

"Oh, that explains things,"

"Listening, there is a vortex in the back. Once you go through it, you should be back to normal. Sort of,"

"Normal?"

"You didn't realize this is a dream?"

"No,"

"Apparently last night some one made you drink tons of coffee and you stayed up all night,"

"Tamaki," I said with a pissed off look.

"You better get going. Unless you want to remain in here forever,"

"No way. Bye senpai," I said and run off into the mysterious vortex.

Suddenly I woke up and every one was around me, but I was still Tamaki senpai. Oh well, could be worse.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?" some one asked me. I couldn't make out the voice at first, but then I discovered it was Tamaki who asked that question.

"Senpai?"

"That's could. She is breathing normally," Kyoya said all smart.

"You must have been asleep for three hours and we didn't even notice," Hikaru said happily.

"We thought you were dead first, but then mister smarty pants said that you were breathing," Kaoru said smiling at me.

"Yay! Haru-chan is alive!" Hunny said bouncing around.

"I had the worse nightmare. All of you, except Mori-senpai were singing and dancing back to when I first meet you,"

"Figures I wouldn't sing," Mori replied.

"Sounds like a crazy dream to me," Tamaki said.

"Hey Haruhi," The twins said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered," Kaoru began to say.

"What it's like," Then Hikaru

"To experience," Then Kaoru again

"A boner?" Then they both responded back at the same time.

"Nope. I don't think I want to know truthfully,"

"Don't worry,"

"Cause eventually,"

"You'll know what it feel likes,"

"To experience one," The twins both said again.

That's when the twins gave a big grin and when I began to fear for my life….

**To be continued…..**


	14. Another Ouran Special?

**Chapter Fourteen "Another Ouran Special?"**

Tamaki: Well hello my little kittens. I know it's been a while, but welcome back to yet again another Ouran special, staring me.

Hikaru and Kaoru:What about us?

Tamaki**: **I don't deem you important enough.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Well we feel loved.

Haruhi: Give them a break senpai. We didn't decide to have another special for just any reason.

Tamaki: You're right Haruhi. We assembled this for only one thing. To announce our trailer winners!

Haruhi: And the winners are….. no one. No one bothered to enter.

Tamaki: WHAT!? You can't be serious!

*Tamaki checks through fan mail*

Hunny: Well that's just sad. I thought one person might try. Oh well, but we still have so much to look forward to right?

Hikaru: Yeah that's true and besides, we get to mess with both Tamaki and Haruhi in the next chapter. Have you thought of any ideas Kaoru?

Kaoru: I have a few in mind. Did the "package" arrive yet?

Haruhi: Package? What package?

Hikaru: Only a special gift. It's nothing bad really.

Haruhi: I'm afraid to ask what it is.

Mori: I'm tired of saying random crap in this fanfic. Can I have more lines? The last chapter was the only chapter where I actually got to say a few things.

Luckygirl88: NO MORI! THIS IS MY IDEA AND YOU'RE ONLY GETTING WHAT I GIVE YOU!!!

Haruhi: So you're the one who thought of this idea. It's nice to meet you, but yet I should be mad at you.

Luckygirl88: I know you should. I'm trying to make it, interesting. We have positive results, so it isn't a complete failure. I mean, the random sayings and dialogue, it's a classic hit. Through, Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals is doing better than this fanfic and there are only six chapters, eleven reviews and eleven favorites. WHAT YOU GUYS DOING WRONG!!!!!?????

Hikaru: Apparently listening to you.

Luckygirl88: Haha, very funny. -_-

Tamaki: So, I finally get to meet you at last. I'm the charming King. So, what type are you into? The Lobelia, how about the Cool type, the Wild type, the Twincest or how about a guy like me?

Luckygirl88: Just because you said that in the anime and manga doesn't mean it will work on me and if you really want to know, I'm into Lobelia, Princely, Emo, Uncaring, Sweet and other random types. No guys, this doesn't mean you can ask me out.

*Tamaki goes into corner*

Haruhi: Relax senpai. It wasn't that bad. Hey, how about a full chapter preview of our counter opposite one shot. It'll make you laugh.

Tamaki: If you say so.

Haruhi: Well guys, here is a chapter preview to Ouran High School Potter Puppet Pals.

**Ouran High School Potter Puppet Pals Presents**

"**Hosting Swears"**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T+ FOR TAMAKI'S IDIOIC-NESS AND USE OF NAUGHTY HOSTING SWEARS LIKE HOMO SEXUAL BASTARDS.**

***Kaoru and Haruhi are bouncing up and down while Tamaki runs in***

**Tamaki: **"You guys. Kyoya senpai posted up a list ridiculous naughty swear words that are banned from the host club. I didn't know us beautiful host had swear words,"

**Haruhi: **"Of coarse we do senpai. There called "Hosting Swears,"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah like Haruhi's debt,"

**Tamaki: **"Really? That quite lovely,"

***Haruhi gives a death glare and speaks again***

**Haruhi: **"Oh no. There much worse than that. Read some senpai,"

***Tamaki looks at the list* **

**Tamaki: **"Hmm, lets see. Son of a MA!!!! That's useful,"

**Haruhi: **"Fancy Tuna. That's my favorite,"

***Kyoya steps in and clears his throat***

**Kyoya: **"Do hear our beloved host club cursing up a storm?"

**Haruhi: **"Oh no senpai…"

**Tamaki: **"Nekozawa's butt crack!"

**Kyoya: **"EXCUSE ME!?"

**Haruhi: **"Tamaki!"

**Kyoya: **"I refuse to this dreadful foul language said in my presence Master Tamaki. Five hundred thousand yen goes directly to Haruhi debt,"

***Haruhi gives a death glare to Tamaki***

**Kaoru: **"Tamaki's drool,"

***Every one just stares at Kaoru***

**Tamaki: **"Every one run. HOMO SEXUAL BASTARD!!!!!"

***Haruhi, Kaoru and Tamaki run off***

**Kyoya: ***sighs* "Moron,"

**Scene Two**

***Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru come in laughing***

**Tamaki: **"That was quite fun. Oh, hi Mori,"

**Mori: **"Hey guys. What's up?"

**Kaoru: **"Oh nothing. Were just saying naughty words like Jiggle My Instant Coffee,"

**Mori: **"Oh no. Mitsukuni forbids me saying such words,"

**Tamaki: **"Well Hunny senpai is a wanna be sissy boy!"

***Mori has a shocked expression on his face***

**Haruhi: **"He doesn't mean it Mori-senpai. He is just testing out some hosting swears,"

**Tamaki: **"I mean every word I say ever cause I'm Tamaki Suoh. The host club's king,"

***Dramatic lighting plays in background and shocks Hikaru who is not in this chapter***

**Mori: **"I'm telling Kyoya senpai about this,"

**Kaoru: **"You're such a sissy boy Mori,"

**Mori: **"This is against the big book of hosting rules,"

**Tamaki: **"I'm afraid I can't let you do this Mori senpai,"

**Mori: **"Oh no no. I don't want to swear. Mitsukuni wouldn't want me to swear…"

**Tamaki: **"Are you a member of the host club or not Mori-senpai. If that is even your real name,"

**Mori: **"I am a member of the host club…but…but…"

**Tamaki: **"Try then. Here's the list. Say anything,"

***passes list to Mori-senpai***

***Mori struggles***

**Haruhi: **"You can do it senpai!"

**Mori: **"Tamaki's penis…"

***Haruhi and Kaoru look at Mori with disgusted expressions***

**Tamaki: **"You sicken me!"

**Mori: **"But..but it's on the list,"

**Tamaki: **"I'm ten times the man you'll ever be Mori!"

***Mori creeps down***

**Tamaki: **"Leave the Ouran Host Club Takeshi Morinozuka and never come back!"

***Mori walks out depressed***

***Haruhi and Kaoru yell out "Yaaayyyyy!!!!!"***

**Haruhi: **"You have quite the princely charm today Tamaki senpai,"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah. Your right with your idiotic attitude,"

***Tamaki gives the death glare and tries to beat up Kaoru, but fails***

**Tamaki: **"Well, now that's done, let's make a prank phone call,"

***Tamaki takes cell phone out of pocket and begins to dial***

***Nekozawa picks up***

**Nekozawa: **"Black Magic Master Nekozawa speaking,"

**Tamaki: **"BELZENEF THE CURSE DOLL!!!"

**Nekozawa: **"WHAT!? You kids. If you EVER make fun of Belzenef again I will put a curse on you for all of eternity! You yeah! Stop calling me!"

***As he talked, Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru started to laugh and Kyoya and Hunny walked into the scene***

**Kyoya: **"There they are,"

**Hunny: **"Kyoya-chan told me he word like to have a word with you guys,"

**Haruhi: **"Son of a yaoi,"

**Kyoya: **"That is the exact language I want to remove from the host club. Our traditions as well as our currency must be high. If we let this…"

**Tamaki: **"MOTHER FUCKING *BEEP BEEP* HIKARU'S SHIT KYOYA!!!"

**Kyoya: **"WHAT!!!!?????"

**Tamaki: **"You stealing cheap skate you!"

***Every one just stares at him***

**Kaoru: **"Haruhi's bikini,"

**Kyoya: **"Hunny senpai I argue you to beat them up with your Karate immediately!"

**Hunny: **"Oh Kyoya-chan let them have there adventure,"

**Kyoya: **"I thought you were the one who wanted to ban the words in the first place?"

**Hunny: **"I barely remember what happened a few minutes ago. Back to whatever you do best,"

***Kyoya leaves and mumbles to himself***

**Haruhi: **"Thank you so much Hunny senpai,"

**Hunny: **"You're welcome Haru-chan,"

**Tamaki: **"Hunny senpai, you're really short right?"

***Hunny looks down in shame***

**Hunny: **"Yes. Why?"

**Tamaki: **"Do you know any dwarf, super short, shrimp, yet sissy old hosting swears?"

**Hunny: **"Well, I do know one Tama-chan, but you must never ever repeat it,"

**Haruhi: **"We won't senpai,"

**Hunny: **"Well… here it is…"

***Hunny takes in a big breath***

**Hunny: **"YOUR MOTHER IS A *BEEP BEEP BEEP* ING *BEEP BEEP BEEP* REALLY OLD *BEEP BEEP BEEP* YO MAMMA JOKE GONE WRONG *BEEP BEEP BEEP* BANNA PEEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* MONKEY *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* COMMUNIST *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* VIC MIGNOGNA *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PILE OF *BEEP BEEP BEEP* IN A ANOTHER ROOM WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* V-8 *BEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PLAT OF *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* TRAVIS WILLINGHAM *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A NUCLAR MISSSIEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* CURSE DOLL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* HOMOSEXUAL BASTARDS!"

***Hunny begins to breathe heavily***

**Kaoru: **"Woooowwwww!!!!"

**Hunny: **"Now you know. You must NEVER EVER repeat ok?"

***Hunny stares at all of them***

**Tamaki: **"We promise Hunny senpai,"

***Later that day…..***

***Haruhi, Kaoru and Tamaki say the awful curse words in front of Mori and he begins to try and escape them***

**All: **"YOUR MOTHER IS A *BEEP BEEP BEEP* ING *BEEP BEEP BEEP* REALLY OLD *BEEP BEEP BEEP* YO MAMMA JOKE GONE WRONG *BEEP BEEP BEEP* BANNA PEEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* MONKEY *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* COMMUNIST *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* VIC MIGNOGNA *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PILE OF *BEEP BEEP BEEP* IN A ANOTHER ROOM WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* V-8 *BEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PLAT OF *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* TRAVIS WILLINGHAM *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A NUCLAR MISSSIEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* CURSE DOLL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* HOMOSEXUAL BASTARDS!"

**The End **

**Tamaki: **"This is just a quick message from your host club king saying that no one was hurt in the making of this one-shot, except Hikaru and Mori. I'm afraid Hikaru went from gay for his brother to a tyranny and we will sure miss him…"

**Hikaru: **"I DID NOT!"

**Tamaki: **"Gotta go,"

***Tamaki runs off set***

Haruhi: Did that make you feel better senpai?

Tamaki: Yes it did, especially since Hikaru got hurt.

Hikaru: I did not.

Luckygirl88: Yes did….secretly.

Kaoru: It's ok, I'm here for you.

Hikaru: Oh Kaoru, you make me feel like a man.

Kaoru: No Hikaru, I make you feel like a lover and nothing compares to your beauty.

Hikaru: Oh Kaoru.

*Random fangirls run in and scream*

Luckygirl88: I love brotherly love.

Tamaki: Dang it. I need a twin brother now.

Kyoya: I can always clone you one, but who knows what that will do to you.

Tamaki: Never mind then.

Mori: I have a twin brother in my closest.

*Every one just stares*

Hunny: Hey guys. I have an idea.

Every one: What?

Hunny: Let's dance!

*Every one dances except me cause I can't dance*

Haruhi: That was fun, but it's time for us to go. See you next chapter.

Luckygirl88: Also, check out ohshc ppp and my other random fanfics if interested. If you want to contact me, I will be on youtube a lot under the username GaarasIchibi88. You can't miss it. See ya later. ^.^


	15. Te Twins Devilish Scheme

**Chapter Fifteen "The Twins Devilish Scheme"**

**Author: Hello you guys. I just like to say in two days it will be my 17th birthday. Yay! So best wishes to all and if I don't write in a few days, I'm might be having a good b-day. I love you all and enjoy this weird chapter. GIVE ME NEW IDEAS!!!! I NEED SOME!!!! lol.**

**Kyoya's point of view**

Well hello every. It's been a while, but I get to have my own say in this fanfic. As you know, my name is Kyoya Ohtori and I am the vice president to the host club. I've been watching and waiting for some time now, but I felt I needed to speak up. Since the last chapter, not much has occurred. Haruhi is still fearing, Tamaki is still a moron as ever, Hunny senpai and Mori senpai have been going to there usual kendo meetings and I have been arrange feature events. It takes time, but I manage to get by.

Today is a very interesting day. As you are aware, the Hitachiin twins have been planning something special for Haruhi. I plan on giving you each detail play of what is occurring. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru began very simple. First thing was getting our beloved host club king into the game. Why do you ask this? Simple, in order to give Haruhi her "special gift" they had to convince Tamaki that while still his condition could dress her body "sexually" for as long as needed to. This would react to Tamaki's emotions.

The next thing was ordering what they need. As you know, they had to ask me first before planning this.

"Kyoya senpai," The two called out at me excitedly.

I turned and replied.

"Well hello you two. What is plan today?"

"We need to barrow some money out of the host club," Hikaru said.

"Well, I don't see how that is a problem, but what is it your getting?"

"A package," They gleamed with their devilish grins.

I fixed my glasses and replied.

"Go on ahead you two, but make sure Haruhi doesn't find out,"

"We have that all set," Kaoru said.

"She is spending time with Hunny and Mori senpai," Hikaru responded back.

I turned and added that into my little black book.

"_Mysterious package….. one thousand and fifty yen,"_

I kept walking and then I was dragged into a changing room by the lovely host club's moron… I mean king.

"Master Tamaki…."

"Sshh. Don't let her hear you,"

"What are you….." I began to stare down and saw something that can't be said in this T+ fanfic, but you get the idea. I fixed my eyes back on Tamaki, but had the argue to keep staring downward.

"Listen to me Kyoya, I think Haruhi has figured out our plan," Tamaki said serious.

"Well that isn't something new,"

"You can't let her see you or me,"

"How come?"

"She will probably ask you what is going on,"

"So, I will tell a lie. She believes me, unlike you idiots,"

"You think that will work?"

"I'm positive Master Tamaki and next time don't pull some one in here when you barely have any thing on. Our guest and I might get the wrong idea,"

"Understood,"

Once again I walked out barely keeping my breathe. That idiot, I can't let people get the wrong idea. Even through if it wasn't Tamaki, I may have enjoyed that…. What I'm saying. Never mind.

I sat down and waited for the real action to begin. Time passed and the package finally came. They handed it to Tamaki and by what I saw, he was very thrilled. I shook my head and still wanted patiently. Then it was time, Haruhi came out blind folded and Tamaki had a blanket covered. I was afraid of this.

"Well Haruhi, are you ready for your gift?" The twins asked cleverly.

"No, but mine as well get this over with," Haruhi replied in a monotonous tone.

"Tamaki if you would," The called over to him.

I took out the camera quickly and began to film this weird occasion. After all, this might be used later on if we have another Ouran Special.

Tamaki uncovered himself and the blind folded was removed and in a few seconds, Haruhi was stoned dead on the floor and that's when Tamaki began to shake the twins like crazy. I left the room and then fell dead on the floor. I had the same strange pain. Oh well, that's the life of being a part of the host club.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! WHY IS HARUHI LAYING ON THE FLOOR!!!!!????" Tamaki screamed out from the other room.

"Because we wanted Haruhi to experience her life long dream," Kaoru said from what I think, smiling brilliantly.

"DOES HARUHI LOOK HAPPY!!!???"

"Nope, but who cares,"

I then heard beating sounds from the other room. Looks like Tamaki is having a fight. I stood up relived and walked back in where Tamaki was covered up once again.

"So Haruhi, did you like your gift?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say never again," She replied un-assumed.

That's when the twins removed the sheet and did it again. Instead of just Haruhi, every man in the room fell in pain. Those idiots…but my idiots. I wonder if they will… probably not.


	16. A Turn For Better Or Worse

**Chapter Sixteen "A Turn for Better or Worse"**

**Haruhi's Point of View**

Hello every one. I guess it's back to me again. Last time made me angry, but I have to deal with it. Lately I seem to be acted strange. I can't describe it. I've been, well, not so munch me. I've been wanting to things differently and because were always hosting, I'm getting the impression that maybe I'm becoming too much like Tamaki senpai. It could happen. My real feelings seem to developing. I think maybe I'm in love.

I bet your saying right now, "Haruhi in love? That's a twist," but it's true. When you're surrounded by guys all the time, you might develop feelings for that person. I know one thing, I'm not in love with Tamaki senpai. Even through we are best of friends, we can never be together. It's just those other fanfics that say me and Hikaru should be together. I mean, he is a nice guy, but I don't feel the same way. After all, he has a twin brother and that seems unfair to date one and not the other. Kyoya senpai is nice, but then again he is smart and I don't want a relation ship where we have to talk about different problems. Not saying that will happen, but it could. Then there is Hunny senpai. I mean he is cute, but he also short. I would have to reach down to his level just to even kiss him. People might get the impression that I'm dating a little boy. Then there is Mori-senpai. He too is nice, but he always quite. His conversations start with one word and end with one word. I will admit, there can be times where he does speak, which is nice, but I don't think we would be a good couple.

My problem is, I'm not sure who I love. Having Tamaki's feelings also make it hard. I know he loves me, I can't hide that. Still, I get the feeling I might be in love with my friends, but I just don't know who. My feelings will show up soon enough. Today is the day we have another event. It's a grand ball. Every one is dancing and the theme is Masquerade. Tamaki senpai thought of the idea. We wanted the guest to dance with masked me and by the end of the night, we would remove them and one lucky girl would get a kiss and they could pick any host club member. I had the feeling this would be me, seeing how I am Tamaki.

One by one the scene took place. Everything was being set up and once again we had a horse drawn carriage. They were white horses, but I'm not sure which breed. All I know is that they were imported her. Red roses were placed on every corner and we had lovely tux on. Plain white with a red tie and a corsage on each of the jackets, basically the same outfits in the last episodes. Kyoya thought it might be nice if we all matched with the theme. Each mask was a golden color in sort of the opera style with pieces of diamonds that line the eyes and the edges of the mask with little details in diamonds. I can tell you that it wasn't cheap.

"Haruhi. You'd better get dress. Our guest will be arriving in a half hour," Kyoya called over to me.

"Ok senpai. It shouldn't take me that long,"

I rushed to the Third Music room to change and my outfit was there waiting. As I started to change, that same feeling came back. So strange and weird, but I couldn't make it out. It would seem some one was trying to get out of me, some one I knew. This isn't Nekozawa's black magic, not, it was something else.

"Haruhi, are you done changing?" Kyoya called from outside the music room.

"I'm almost finished senpai,"

I was out and I put on a perfect smile, even though it was hidden behind the mask.

"Hey senpai,"

Kyoya turned and looked at me.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering, when me and Tamaki senpai switched places, well, could it be that maybe not all of them was sent over? Could maybe part of his soul still be attached?"

"It's possible. Why do you ask?"

"I've been getting these strange feelings and I don't know…"

"Don't worry about. My family's medical experts have been doing research. We figured you two might have switched back by now, unless…." He paused and looked at me strangely. "Unless a different machine was used, then we might have a problem,"

"What do you mean senpai?"

"There are a few machines like that we carry. First, one for anger management. This falls under a few categories, if needed to be used. Then we have one for those strange people. This we try not use. Those people are the ones with fetuses. I try to stay away from then. Then lastly we have one for those couples. With that machine, well, a couple would switch places and learn each other in relationship and what not. The machine can't be used to change them back. This is a special process feature in the machine. The only way the can change back is by truly loving each other devotedly,"

"But I thought you said the machine broke?"

"Oh it did and the company can't fix it. We have been thinking, maybe the wrong machine was used,"

"The wrong machine?"

"Yes and if this is the case, which one?"

"I'm afraid to find out the answer,"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We must entertain our guest my friend. After all, they have been waiting,"

We went out to the ball room as the guest fluttered in one by one. Many girls as some guys came in and stood as the introduction started.

"Hello ladies and handsome gentleman. I am your lovely host Tamaki and Welcome to the Masquerade Event. Each lady shall dance with us host, trying to guess who we are. At the end of the night, our mask will be removed and one lucky girl out there shall get a kiss from one of us of your choosing. Good luck to you all," I said as Tamaki and gave a wink.

Most of the girls on the dance floor fell over and the lovely music played. I walked on to the dance floor and picked some random girl to dance with.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Why certainly," She said and we danced in the middle of the ball room. Through out the night I switched guest, but that feeling still showed up. It was like it was taking over me. I was about to ask another girl to dance when Tamaki pulled me aside.

"Tamaki senpai?"

"Ssh. Haruhi, I have a question to ask you. Are you getting strange feelings?"

"Like what do you mean? I have a strange feeling right now being here and wearing this mask,"

"I mean a feeling that something wants to take over,"

"Oh, that type of feeling. Yes, I am getting that feeling,"

"I have a few theories to why this is occurring,"

"Go ahead and shoot,"

"Well, after being as each for a long amount of time, I get the feeling part of our bodies wants to change, our minds will be erased and we will act completely like each other. Pretty much we won't and will exist,"

"You're saying your mind will be mind and my mind will be yours,"

"If you want to put it that way then yes,"

"You know something senpai, I talked to Kyoya before this and he said that maybe the wrong machine was used. The experts say we should have switched back by now,"

"If that's the case, then why are we…"

"I don't know senpai, but whatever it is we have to figure away out. The more I'm you, the strange feelings I get for myself. Kind of awkward if you ask me,"

"You know something, we should be lucky that this isn't apart of the anime or manga or some might call this strange,"

"That's true. I mean is bad enough that you crossed dressed in one episode,"

"Yes, but we did that for you,"

"I know and it still makes me laugh,"

"Tamaki, Haruhi, time to announce our winners," Kyoya called out.

I stood in front of every one and bowed down, then gave my speech.

"Hello every one. It is time to announce our lucky winner. We all danced with you, but it's time we told you who won,"

I pulled out a name from a hat and then realized something was up. All the names were stuffed with one person, but they couldn't do that as long as we had our guest around. Then as I turned back at our guest, Tamaki stood there cosplaying as my "true" female self. I hate those idiots, but I guess I have to. I used a fake last time and Tamaki responded.

"Our winner is…. Haruhi Hitachiin,"

Tamaki gave a pissed off look about the last time. I knew that would ruin the moment, after all, he doesn't favor the twins.

"So **Haruhi**, pick any member you want,"

"_Kiss me and your dead!" _I whispered in senpai's ear.

"Well, I choose…." Every one stared with widen eyes.

The host members pointed to me. This was a set up. I couldn't do this. God I hate them right now.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Tamaki said proudly.

I secretly laughed as the twins jaw dropped.

"As you wish," Hikaru said

"Princess," Kaoru finished off.

They each gave him a kiss on the lips, but it wasn't bad. I mean it was my body, it could have been Tamaki's body. I started to walk up to Tamaki when I tipped over some random banana peel and my lips meet Tamaki's.

"Oh…" Hikaru started.

"My…" Then Kyoya

"Cake!" Hunny replied happily as a giant cake came out.

"This was…." Tamaki started to say.

"Unexpected?" I finished off.

"You can say that," Tamaki added.

For some reason, I knew deep inside me I was blushing, but I tried to hide it. I don't like Tamaki like that. No, I know he isn't the one, not for me at least.

We gathered around and had cake. I guess you can say, this is was most interesting event I will sure to treasure.

To Be Continued…


	17. Ouran Special Dating Game

**Chapter Seventeen "Ouran Special Dating Game"**

**Tamaki: **Hello again every one. We know you want to read what is about to occur next, but we can't you see. The Author and the Ouran host club decided we can't write the next chapter without your help.

**Hunny: **Why not?

**Haruhi: **Don't tell it's something stupid?

**Tamaki: **But it isn't. The host will be having a dating game.

**Haruhi: **A dating game?

**Tamaki: **Yes, dating game and this will be featured as a chapter and later on the winner will be in a special chapter. Just like in the 1970's, we will have three contestants. You will each be asked questions. I, Tamaki am your lovely date. Of coarse, it's technically Haruhi who will be going on a date with you as me, but I think it's worth it, unless you want to change host, then that's fine as well. The two runner ups will receive a lovely kiss from one of us host of your choice.

**Haruhi: **Just wait a minute senpai. How are we going to ask the questions when we are the ones typing up the story here?

**Tamaki: **Glad you asked. We will tell you the question ahead of time. There for, you will write out your own script and send it to our author. She will put it in all together and make the responses. Later, if you are the winner, you will have a chat with the author and together you will write up the next chapter. Your ideas will flow together as one!

**Hunny: **In other words, it sounds like author is just using you as a way of making seem like Tama-chan is cheating on Haru-chan.

**Tamaki: **It is not! It is just a way of giving the fans a chance to date us and to share there ideas with us. Now, here is how it works. The first three ladies to respond and anounnce there names to join the date game will be the contestants. You must say "I will join the date game" in order to well, join the date game. You will be asked the following questions:

If you were on a date with me, where would you like to go?

What is your best quality about you?

Have you ever dated in the past?(optional)

In the Ouran world, what would you say is the type your into?

If you were a flower, what type of flower would you be?

What type of color would you be?

If I asked you on a date again, would you accept?

Describe the perfect date in your mind

If you could describe a song that fits you and me, what would it be?

Those all are the questions that will be asked. Otherwise they are simple and from there I will choose my lucky lady.

**Haruhi: **This sounds like bull shit to me.

**Kyoya: **If you accept, we will drop your debt by a thousand.

**Haruhi: **Well it is just a date.

**Twins: **Hey if you choose us, don't forget you're going out with two for the price of one.

**Tamaki: **HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO PICK UP LINE!!!!?????

**Twins: **But you do it all the time.

**Tamaki: **I DO NOT!

**Kyoya: **Should I play the tapes?

**Tamaki: **Never mind.

**Haruhi: **Looks like an important announcement just came up. Luckygirl88 had announced that the "Awakening Love" trailer has just been broadcasted on youtube and you can now see it for your own viewing pleasure. The link will be located after I'm done talking.

.com/watch?v=EVV3oUNGy1Q

**Hunny: **Finally! I've been waiting to see it. I bet I look cute.

**Tamaki: **I guess I get to see myself on the big screen.

**Haruhi: **Not really senpai.

**Tamaki: **Whatever, but as always, we must end this chapter. See you all later and best wishes to those lucky contestants.


	18. Troubles Are Just Getting Started

**Chapter Eighteen "Troubles Are Just Getting Started"**

**Author: Ok you guys. Before we do have the date game, I'm going to wait till more people join. So for now, I will just make chapters to go alone with what I planned and then we follow it up with that special and like I said, the winner will get to write a new chapter with me with their ooc or just themselves. Ok. So please enjoy, because I plan on making things rather interesting.**

**Tamaki's Point Of View**

Hello every one. Yes, it is me again. The beloved host king. I miss you all. Haruhi has been taking over this fanfic when I clearly share in half of it. I mean, this is a TamaXHaru fanfic write? That means that I am the star and Haruhi is my beloved co-star while the rest are my simple homo-sexual supporting cast. Also, while we are speaking, the author feels sorry for spelling Kyouya's name wrong. We never realized till now. I'm sorry, but moving on. This fanfic is about me and me only. I am the superstar here.

Lately I have been dealing with the Fujioka family. Let's just say I think her father is catching on and when he finds out, well, I think you know what might happen. I guess that's life. Now if you're wondering about my "perverted ness" as many are calling me, it has gotten worse. Because I'm always changing clothes, I can't help but peek. However, if Haruhi were to find out I haven't been showering, then she will kill me for sure. It's not like I don't want to be clean or anything, I just don't want to expose more than I have to. You guys that are reading this understand right? I think you lovely ladies also understand to a certain typical point of view as well.

If you think that is bad, then you haven't heard the half of it. Ever since Kyouya explained to Haruhi about what might happen, she has been more moody let's just say. I was later told by him and as you might be aware, my face turned bright red. Still, what can we do, but just go on with life. After all, time doesn't speed up for just any one. You have to enjoy life, even the worse parts you have to enjoy and just let it slip away. Eventually you will forget all about it.

Still, Haruhi seems to be hiding from life. She hasn't been to school in days now and I'm worried about her. She doesn't even look at me any more, not even my actual body me. I don't know what to do any more. I can't force a person to love me and I can't persuade them…. Ok, maybe I can a little, but that doesn't matter. I want to make ladies happy. That's why I made the host club, even if that lady is one of our members. She may act strong on the outside, but I know she is a fragile angel and one that needs help, no matter how many people she turns down.

When I thought giving up sounded right to me, she came back to school. Every one was pleased, happy, except her. Her eyes said disappointment and her smile was fake. I stood and went to the back room and just sat there. I drew little faces into the marble floor to try and make myself feel better, but nothing satisfied me. That's when mommy came into the room.

"Hello daddy, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh it's nothing mommy dearest. I'm just worried,"

"About our little girl?"

"How did you….."

"Save it Tamaki. We can all tell that you're upset. There is no way to hide it. You want to make her happy, but you don't want to hurt her feelings and force her into something she doesn't want to deal with. We feel the same, but I'm afraid there isn't munch we can do. Like I told you, our finest men are dealing with problem and looking for the answers. What else do you want me to do?"

"Nothing else. I'm glad you're helping. After all, it was your stupid plan, so I would assume that you would be fixing it. I'm trying to make her happy and that's all that's important to me now. Don't you see? Nothing matters to me any more,"

"I see. Well, let me be the one to give you good advice. If you want to make her happy, I suggest a date,"

"A date?"

"Yes you idiot. Take her out some where special, some where she would want to go. This way, she can be happy,"

"You're right! Taking her on a date it exactly what she needs, but…."

"But what?"

"I have never asked any one out before,"

"You're kidding me?"

"I am not,"

"You're the king of the host, the top man, the main attraction yet you never asked any one out,"

"Well, I did ask some one out once,"

"Who?"

"Your momma,"

He looked at me with a expressionless look.

"Yeah I know, that's not funny," I responded back.

"Thank you, but if you're going to ask her out, well…."

Suddenly he got an evil grin and fixed his glasses. Any time he does that, you know it's not good.

"You have to be you're and so does she,"

"But that's the problem, how can I be me and she be her!?"

"You truly are a idiot. Come with me Tamaki. Come with me into my office,"

"You have a office? Since when?"

"Since we started to get phone calls and email request for you guys,"

I walked to his office and I knew things weren't going to go well. Mister smarty pants planned everything. Even though I can't be in my own body, at least he can attempt to make the body physically look like myself. I knew I was going to regret this later.

Some stilts, wig and tapping later I sort of looked my self. Contacts also played in a part. After all, I don't have brown eyes. I heard screaming from the far end, so I figure they were doing the same to poor wonderful Haruhi. Now, here is the problem. If I'm taller than Haruhi, than how are they going to make my body shorter? No, they wouldn't! I don't want them to trim my legs down. I like being tall. I can reach things when I'm tall, unlike like counter opposite character in another anime/manga. *Edward Elric*

I waltzed in and Haruhi was blind folded. I untied it and she stared at me puzzled. It's a good thing; they didn't make my body short after all. She looked ravenous, I mean for a female version of me being her. I'm just curious how they…. Never mind. She wore a satin sky blue gown with butterflies at the far right corner stitched into the gown. A long haired wig of course with a making bow in the back and a sliver pendant swung around her neck. She was soooo cute!!!! Look at my little girl!!!!

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Miss Fujioka, would you accompany me tonight on a lovely night out where ever your heart contents?"

The members stood, patiently waiting for her next move. Hunny-senpai's eyes widened and every else just stood.

"Well… I…."

Every one leaned in closer, including myself.

"Yes?"

"I would…. Love to senpai,"

I can't believe this! She said yes…. To me! This is the happiest day in my life!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!"

"No problem. Look senpai, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just over whelmed. I mean, you and me together, never going to happen,"

I faked laugh to make her happy.

"Come on senpai, let's go….. to the park,"

"The park?"

"Yeah senpai. I want you to be happy too. Also, they have paddle boats I think you would enjoy,"

"Paddle boats sure sound interesting,"

Haruhi and I took off for our enchanted date or what I thought might be one…..

To Be Continued….


	19. Take it Break it

**Chapter Nineteen "Take it Break it"**

**Author: Hello every. It's me again. I'm updating all my fanfics in one night, which is a lot of work. I'm doing this because I will be starting school tomorrow and that means that I won't be on the computer as munch do to school work and needing to get classes done. This is my last year and then I will be out of high school forever. I'm sorry you guys, but school comes first. Do like to delicate all my work to my fans. I'm sorry I've been updating slow. I do other things as well, like make amv's here and there and what not. I love you guys, even when I'm not going to be always on.**

**Haruhi's Point Of View**

Most people would tell me right now I'm crazy. I can say I agree with them. In my year of being with the host club, I would have never thought about debating Tamaki-senpai. I mean, he is sweet when he wants to be. Charming, cute, funny. Umm, wait a second. Did I just say those things? Maybe I'm dreaming, but you get my point. 

Like we said in the last chapter, Tamaki and I are going on a date and we are going to the park. The park isn't a bad place. Nice people are there and we can just look up at the sky at night if we wanted to. I'm just happy me and Tamaki get to spend time with each other for a while. Being with guys all the time can be annoying.

Before Tamaki took me to the park, he decided to take me out for dinner and this time, he asked me where I wanted to go. I sort of laughed and said "Let's go to a American Restaurant," even through the only American place in Japan is McDonald's. The number one American fast food joint around here, but no, we didn't go there. We went to a place like "Home Town Buffet" instead of you getting the food, we just ordered. It was nice and simple and that's how I wanted this so called "date" to go. I didn't want him to spoil me like some poor commoner he thinks I am.

"So Haruhi, what is this place?" Tamaki asked looking around.

"It's an American restaurant senpai. It's not fancy or low class either and you get to know your neighbor in a since of way,"

"Amazing. Well then Haruhi, let's eat,"

We sat down at a table and began reading the menus. Everything looked good. Hamburgers, hot dogs, sandwich's, you name it and they had it, well, American food that is.

"Haruhi, have you ever had a…. a….. I can't it,"

"It says Kentucky fried chicken. Are you that blind?"

"Well Haruhi, did you forget that I'm you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. It's hard to tell,"

"Also, I think I forgot to put the contacts in earlier. These ones are colored, but because they are, we didn't the vision contacts,"

"That figures. That might explain why you ran into the door earlier,"

"Sorry about that,"

"Doesn't matter. You'll feel that in the morning. Your lucky senpai, I have contacts with me for visions. There in my purse,"

I reached for my purse and shuffled around to find them. I'm even luckier… I think. I have ones with me with the coloring of Tamaki's eyes with me. I handed them to Tamaki and pointed to the direction of where the bathrooms where.

"Hey Haruhi, I know this sound strange, but which restroom do I use? The male or female?"

"Well um…. Well….. use the male I think? No one will notice genders. After all, you're just changing contacts,'

"Ok then. I'll be back in a minute. Wait here for me,"

I guess no one thought about this. I mean, if we are crossing playing as our selves, I guess bathroom debate might be hard. Oh well. The waiter came and I ended up ordering for him. Nothing he wouldn't like. He came back and apparently saw better now.

"You ok senpai?"

"I'm fine. My vision is crystal clear now. Thank you,"

"No problem. The waiter came and I ordered for you. I'm sure you will like it,"

"What is it?"

"A tuna melt,"

"You must really love tuna,"

"As much as I love…."

Suddenly I turned and blushed away from him.

"_I can't believe I was about to say that. I'm not in love with senpai and I need to get that through to my thick head,"_

"Haruhi are you ok?" Tamaki asked me confused.

I swiftly turned and faced him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem to be acting strange,"

Just my luck dinner came and I started to take bites into my tuna melt. I had to order the same thing. I don't know why, but I did. Tamaki ate slowly and I guess you can say I speed ate, but only to try and keep calm. Then I was done and waited for a few minutes when Tamaki had just finished up.

"Wow, you ate pretty quickly,"

"What can I say, I was just hungry,"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

I took him to the park when the sun was just going down. All the couples sat next to each other while the watched the sun go down and Tamaki and I just pointed and laugh at them, even through I think Tamaki was only doing that to make me happy. Still, I told him he didn't have to pretend.

That's when things started to not go well. We decided to go on the paddle boats, but they were closed. That did make me upset. I thought senpai might enjoy that. Then he pointed me to something similar. Something that any one would turn away from. It was horrible and made me sick in a way. The tunnel of love.

"Senpai, I'm not going on it!"

"Why not? I mean it's the same in a way,"

"Yeah, but for couples! I would rather just sit and watch the sun go down then sit on this thing,"

"Please Haruhi, for me,"

Damn it I hate that look. Those eyes. The puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only just this once,"

I sat there looked at the water. Even it reflected the heart shapes in this floating ride of puke. It's worse than "It's a small world" at Disney land and if you haven't been on that ride, you need to. Trust me; it's a half hour of listening to the same song over and over, but it different languages.

"It's this wonderful,"

"You mean wonderful in I'm about to puke than fine,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Tamaki, this ride is meant for couples and were not a couple. Not now and not ever,"

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to…."

"Whatever. Just enjoy the ride. We'll do something else in a minute ok?"

He nodded and I continued to look into the water. At last, it was over and I was happy to see the massive trees again. Also, the paddle boats just opened to. I can finally get Tamaki on it.

I dragged Tamaki over to the paddle boats. Let's just say it will be worth it. I mean, the lovely open lake, the night sky and the fire works over our heads.

"Sorry….um… miss but we only have this on left," The stocky smelly manger of the paddle boats said.

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"Nope,"

"It's not that bad Haruhi," Tamaki said with a cheery expression.

"Senpai, it's a swan. Trust me, it's not good,"

"Well you take it or leave,"

"Fine, we'll take it,"

Tamaki and I hopped onto the duck swan looking boat and paddled into the lake. All I had to do was keep calm and enjoy my ride. How hard was that?

"Haruhi I'm tired, can you paddle for me,"

"But senpai you only paddled a third of the lake,"

"Yes, but my legs hurt,"

"Fine!"

Once again, I paddled more into the lake and we were now it is middle. The perfect spot.

"Thank you Haruhi. I'm sorry I made you do that. I promise the next time I will paddle for you!"

"That will be nice,"

"So, here we are,"

"Yep, here we are,"

Suddenly strange music started to play, from a paddle boat not that far from us. Of course, it had to be something cheesy and romantic and Disney related. "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale. Yeah, my favorite singer of all time, not!

"Oh how, this is strange isn't it?"

"I guess,"

"What's wrong Haruhi? I thought you were enjoying your self,"

"No! Since I got here I've been dealing with what you want senpai! I haven't enjoyed myself at all!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because senpai I was trying to make you happy. That's what friends do,"

"I'm sorry. I'll try…"

Suddenly the boat next to us hit us and Tamaki landed an inch away from his lips kissing mine.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" I said paddling quickly into shore.

"Look Haruhi that wasn't supposed to happen,"

"Yeah right and you expect me to believe that!"

"But…but…"

"Forget! I'm going home and you can't force me to change my mind. I don't get what people see in you,"

I stormed off and took a taxi home to Tamaki's place. I never want to be host club any more. All they did was mess up my already set life. Make me fall in love with Tamaki, I'll never do that. Good bye and so long Ouran Host Club!

**To Be Coninued…..**


	20. Protection

**Chapter Twenty "Protection"**

**Author: Hey every one. I'm back….. sort of. Any way, I'm in school now which sucks and so I've been doing other things. I decided to up date this chapter. Go ahead and say yay! Now, those of you guys know that the Ouran dating game is still happening. Those that have not sent me there reply to the questions in the one chapter need to in order for this chapter to happen. I have my three and I received one response to the questions asked. Other than that, please enjoy the next chapter. ^.^**

**Haruhi's point of view**

As you all know by now, my heart sank in last night. I was upset, but for the right reason. He treated me like some random girl on the street. He wanted to make himself happy and not me. I feel alone, trapped and isolated. I will forever remain alienated from the host club. Why should I go back? They never cared for me. The only one who did was Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Every one else used me….. for there own selfish game.

What can I do? After all, I'm stuck as Tamaki-senpai. If I wasn't him, I would be happier and I would probably tell my father that I wanted to leave. He would have understood and let me be. I can't change what occurred in the past. I will always remain as Tamaki Suoh and never Haruhi Fujioka. An idiot and never the smartest girl in class. Maybe I should have never came to Ouran in the first place. I could have been happier not going here. I could be with friends and not have to cross dress every day despite having a debt up my neck. Maybe…. Leaving is the best idea.

I remained at home in a dark corner. I kept receiving phone calls, but just merely ignored them. You can't patch a broken wound; you can only tear it up more. I know my heart wants to be happy, but how can I? I'll keep repeating this till the message gets a crossed. Tamaki Suoh is just a selfish, irrespirable member to the host club! All he does is waste money and it ends up being me who has to pay off the debt! Hunny with the paint ball gun, what was he thinking!? Hunny-senpai acts like a little kid and if he had siblings, maybe he would have known better. Sure, I don't have siblings, but at least I know the right thing to do!

I continued to sit in my room till the door opened a little. I turned and two figures stood in the cracked door way. Perfectly in sync, I knew it was Hikaru and Kaoru. They walked in slowly, probably afraid of me. I had more strength because I'm in this horrid body and with my smarts, any one would want to fear me right now. I turned and gave a death glare. They backed a little and closed the door shut and turned on the bright lights.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"We wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?" Kaoru asked worried.

I just sighed and turned fully to face them.

"Go ahead,"

"Listen Haruhi, we have something to say," Hikaru looked at me and then looked down into his palms.

"You see Haruhi, last night was our fault," Kaoru said.

"Look, I'm blaming you two. I know its senpai's fault and let's leave it at that ok,"

"But it wasn't his fault. It was ours. We can explain everything,"

"I'm listening Hikaru,"

"You see, we over heard what Kyouya said. We knew that the only way you two can be your selves was to love each other. So we made a set up. After we knew where you were going, we planned on following you guys. Kyouya told us not to, but we went ahead and ignored his warning,"

"You so two set everything up!? I should….."

"Calm down Haruhi. There's more,"

I sat back down and continued to listen to Hikaru's soft and some what charming voice.

"We left dinner alone and knew that the park was the perfect place to set everything. We paid the boat manager extra money to close and lend you that sawn boat. Then we made sure the love tunnel thing was open to riders. When we found out it was closed, we turned it on and waited for the boss to see it. We were going to stop the ride and had it be romantic, but we didn't want to be sued or anything for that. Once you got up, we ourselves headed over to the lake and technically took the last boat, but the guys fixed the other one so that's how you two ended up on that one. Then we wanted to close the night with a passionate kiss. We didn't plan the music. A stupid crab came in our boat and stared to sing it. We tried to get him off and some how we ran into you guys. I guess you can say part of it was planned and the other parts weren't. We are sorry if you don't want to come back to the host club. If you don't come back, every one will miss you. I will probably miss you the most….. Haru….haru…hi,"

He started to turn ad walk out. Suddenly, I heard lightening and grabbed onto his white tank top shirt. He turned and then I just looked at him like I didn't do anything. The lightening struck again and I hugged onto him tightly….. scared, like before when I felt alone.

"Uhh….hmm… It's ok Haruhi. You don't have to be scared…."

I looked up into him and suddenly I saw what appeared to be Tamaki's face, like that first night when I felt happy, when I wasn't alone.

"Hikaru…."

"It's ok…" Suddenly his voiced changed into what sounded like Tamaki's voice from my memories of that night. "I'll protect you,"

I leaned in closed and started to cry. I didn't care who I was now or who was with me. All I wanted was to feel safe and not alone. All I wanted to do now was go back to school and back to where my family needed me the most. Back at the Ouran High School Host Club…..

"_I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai. I won't treat this way any more. I promise….. I'll make you happy…."_

"_I'm glad to hear that…. Haruhi," _The voice responded back as through it were Tamaki, but it didn't matter to me. I guess you can say, I'm coming back home.


	21. Ouran Date Game

**Ouran Date Game**

**Author: Alright, we finally have the three people signed up. Yay! I'm running out of ideas slowly to go along with the chapters, so I decided to do the date game first and the winner I choose can help me write the next chapter BUT NO ROMANCE KISSING THING YET!!!!!! I plan on waiting till just the right time to have a romantic scene like that and besides, your character will be featured in the next chapter and like I said, you will be on a date with one character of your choosing if you win while the rest of you get a simple kiss. That's right, I'm just that mean lol. So let's get on with this.**

**Tamaki: **"Greetings every one and welcome back to another special. We have been putting our thinking caps and yelling at each other, but we decided to move on to the lovely special. All three lovely beautiful girls decided to join us in making this wonderful event. Now if you would Kyouya, please list off the names of our guest here tonight,"

**Kyouya: **"With pleasure Miss Fujioka,"

**Tamaki: **"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!!!"

**Kyouya: **"But that is your real name, technically,"

**Tamaki: **"NO IT ISN'T!!!"

**Kyouya: **"Fine then Master Tamaki. Tonight we have three guest. Our first guest goes by the username of BookWormie123. Interesting name if you ask me. Our second guest is called 'tGiveUpJustYet. That is true, life doesn't give up on us just yet. Lastly, what seems to be the number one fan of this fanfic and please lord help me is seaweedgirl. If it were me, I wouldn't want to date her. I don't want a date to smell fishy if you ask me,"

**Tamaki: **"Stop teasing our guest! There lovely names if you ask me,"

*Kyouya just shrugs*

**Tamaki: **"Currently Haruhi is in the back with ear plugs and a blind fold. When we bring her out, she will have no idea who you ladies are. I'm afraid given tby the situation, it would be me blinded folded, but I have to be the guest on stage tonight. However, if you choose to date Haruhi's body, you still get to have me,"

*Haruhi in background*

**Haruhi: **"I kind of heard that last sentence senpai!"

*Hikaru and Kaoru in background*

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Quick! Stuff more cotton balls in her ears and feed her more tuna so she can't talk!"

*Tamaki turned and got angry and ran off the stage yelling at the twins*

**Kyouya: **"While Tamaki is yelling at them, Haruhi can come out now. She will be sitting on the opposite side of you ladies with a wall between her. She will ask you the questions and you will reply. She will call you either 1, 2, or 3. By the order we gave your username, that is the number your placed as. With delay, let's start this game shall we,"

*Haruhi walks out and sits down*

**Haruhi: **"Hi senpai and guest. As you know, I got dragged into this. Well, I guess I will ask the first question. Guest one, If you were to go on a date with me, where would you like to go?"

**Guest 1: **"Movies. Classic first date scenario,"

**Haruhi: **"And what about you guest two,"

**Guest 2: **"Probably to the park, Kareokying, or just walking around the city, or at a

nice little tea shop or shake shop,"

**Haruhi: **"I like that, its simple and pleasant. I bet senpai might enjoy that, then again I'm not sure. Ok guest three, your turn,"

**Guest 3: **"Let's go to an arcade! Then to lunch at a nice Italian place!"

**Haruhi: **"The arcade might be crowded if you ask me, but it's where ever you ladies want to go that matters. Alright question two, what is your best quality? We'll start with guest three this time,"

**Guest 3: **"I've had an ability to think deeply ever since I was very little. I think it

has helped me avoid many bad things!"

**Haruhi: **"I never thought about that as a quality trait, but thinking can help. I'm not like some person who doesn't have a brain,"

**Tamaki: **"Hey! I'm smart! I know that two plus two equals fish and that the math term pie means a piece of cake like substance with fruit inside and it is a commoner's food,"

**Haruhi: **"Right….. next guest please,"

**Guest 2: **"I'm a nice and fun person but I kind of have an attitude. (I'm a lot like

Haruhi. weirdly. but more outgoing.)"

**Haruhi: **"I don't have an attitude problem,"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Yes you do,"

**Haruhi: **"I..I..oh forget it, next guest,"

**Guest 1: **"Not much of a talker (if I don't know you too well), so I like to listen. But

if we're buddies, I can make you laugh when you're down,"

**Haruhi: **"That's also a good trait to have. It's kind of like me, I seem not to talk much, only if I'm pushed into it and I cheer almost every one up, except myself at times. Let's move on to the next question then. This was an optional question, so you didn't have to answer if you didn't feel like it. Have you ever dated in the past? Guest 2?"

**Guest 2: **"Nope,"

**Haruhi: **"Guest 1?"

**Guest 1: **"No…. (*cries*)

**Haruhi: **"It's ok. I haven't…. oh wait I just did. Uhh, onto the next question. What type of person are you into in our world? Guest three?"

**Guest 3: **"I love Tamaki! Because he is so caring and wacky! He isn't afraid to be

himself! He was very wise and passionate in the guidance he gave to the twins,

Kyouya, and Honey!"

**Tamaki: **"I think I like her already,"

*winks*

**Haruhi: **"Stop flirting with the guest, besides, I'm in your body remember?"

*Tamaki goes into corner and cries*

**Haruhi: **"Guest 1 your up,"

**Guest 1: **"I'd say Kasanoda. He's cute in a way and he's awkward in social situations. I

like that because I'm the same and that gives me reassurance. But if you mean

in terms of Hosts, I'm tied. I like Mori 'cause he gives you that 'I'll never

leave you' vibe. But I like Tamaki cause I'm a sucker for funny AND thoughtful

guys. (Nice Prince Charmings are hard to come by these days...)"

**Mori: **"I'm finally loved,"

**Tamaki: **"Shut up Mori senpai! Clearly she likes me the best for my princely charm. I'm a rare to become by,"

**Haruhi: **"Actually senpai, she also said Kasando who you always seem to pronounce his name wrong,"

**Tamaki: **"Never heard of him, but he must be nice,"

**Haruhi: **"Uhh… never mind, guest two," *forehead smack*

**Guest two: **"I'm into a Hikaru or a Tamaki. They have their own personalities have a say

in the world and are not afraid to express it,"

**Tamaki: **"Once again, I have three strikes and you guys are all out!"

**Haruhi: **"This isn't baseball senpai; it's a game show,"

**Hikaru: **"Why is that people love only one of us, but not both of us? We are partially the same, except maybe in personalities a little, other than that, if you date one of us, you get the packaged deal whether you want to or not,"

**Haruhi: **"Hikaru calm down. Do I have to hit you again?"

**Hikaru: **"No……"

**Haruhi: **"Thank you, next question. If you were a flower, what type would you be? Quest two,"

**Guest two: **"A rainbow rose. Basically all the colors of the host and many more. Because I am my own type of person and I have many personalities,"

**Luckygirl88: **"Sweet! One flower to rule them all,"

**Kyouya: **"How did you get in here?"

**Luckygirl88: **"The back door of my mind likes always and you guys need to stop fighting all the time. You all give me head aches you know that. Hearing it constantly, no wonder why I get brain farts,"

**Haruhi: **"Let's move on and get this over with please,"

**Guest 1: **"Forget-me-nots. I'm scared to lose things (forgetting is sorta like losing

something) and I don't want you to forget me,"

**Haruhi: **"Interesting…. Guest three,"

**Guest 3: **"A daisy... because I'm lively but can still be calm under pressure!"

**Tamaki: **"I'd be a daisy as well. I'm lively too,"

**Haruhi: **"But you're never calm,"

*Every one nods*

**Tamaki: **"You're all mean to me. Move along with the next question, I can't bare to stand this pain,"

*goes back into corner*

**Haruhi: **"Right, next question….. What color would you be? Guest three?"

**Guest 3: **"Bright red! Red can be passionate, homey, or firey and fun!"

*Tamaki comes out of corner*

**Tamaki: **"That's it! I choose my winner!"

**Haruhi: **"No you haven't! We still have more questions you baka!"

*Tamaki goes back into corner again*

**Guest 2: **"Rainbow,"

**Haruhi: **"That's interesting. You must clash with your self every day to have that many different color personalities. Alright, guest 1,"

**Guest 1: **"Blue, yellow, and Purple mixed together. Mellow like blue and sophisticated

like purple, but in touch with my inner-child like whims like yellow. (It

looks terrible if you made it into a shirt.)"

**Haruhi: **"That sounds like senpai if you ask me, alright no more interruptions. We need to finish this, so next question. If I asked you on a date again, would you accept?"

**Guest 1: **"Depends. Did I enjoy the last one? (Mori= I have mixed feelings. Kasanoda=

You're too sweet to say no to! Tamaki= If I didn't sustain bodily harm from

the last date, then sure!)"

**Tamaki: **"That's mean!" *cries*

**Haruhi: **"Senpai! No interruptions!"

**Guest 2: **"If the first one goes well. actually yes I would accept even if it didn't

second chances always help when You want to be with someone"

**Guest 3: **"Depends on how the first one went. Most likely, even if you messed up the

first time, I will give you another chance!"

**Haruhi: **"Next question, describe the perfect date in your mind. Guest three,"

**Guest 3: **"A movie, then a walk on the Hawaian beach at sunset, then a japanese dinner

in japan. (this is fantasy!)"

**Kyouya: **"If she does win, that dream date will go on Haruhi's debate,"

**Haruhi: **"Thanks senpai….. Guest 1,"

**Guest 1: **"Paint balling (never done it before, but I want to). You and me only. But

since playing with such few people is never fun, winner makes the loser do

something... But keep it PG-13!"

**Tamaki: **"What is paint balling?"

**Haruhi: **"Guns with balls of paint inside you shot at people senpai. It's a American game,"

**Mori: **"Sound stupid,"

**Haruhi: **"It isn't,"

**Guest 2: **"Meeting up at a tea shop. Going to the park for a little while then going to

the beach and doing whatever. I don't care really as long as we can talk joke

around and have fun,"

**Haruhi: **"That sound nice. Well, let's move on then. If you could describe a song that fits us, what would it be. Guest 2?"

**Guest 2: **"McFly Brown Eyed Girl. I can't say there is a song for you and me because you like someone else right Tamaki? ^-^"

**Tamaki: **"I do not! I have no love interest,"

**Haruhi: **"Then why is it that when I look at myself, your "feelings" want me to rape you senpai?

**Tamaki: **"I…I… let's continue on!"

**Guest 1: **"Tamaki= Boy Moves To A New Town With Optimistic Outlook- FM Static. Come on,

the title screams 'Tamaki Suoh'!

Kasanoda= Be My Escape- Relient K. Gotta listen to the lyrics to see it!

Mori= Skyway Avenue- Boys Like Girls. The chorus describes Mori perfectly!"

**Haruhi: **"Interesting….. Yeah, I'm not going to replay. Last guest please,"

**Guest 3: **"Well, we are both happy people, and help people who need our optimisms... so a song that fits both of us would be I'm Gay, by Bowling for Soup!(Not very

romantic, i know.) ._."

**Tamaki: **"I'm not gay at least not like in those other fanfics like me and Kyouya,"

**Haruhi: **"Do I want to know?"

**Tamaki: **"No…."

**Haruhi: **"Alright, all questions have been answered and now we need to decided a winner. We like all of you and we all know you want to win, but we can only choose one,"

**Luckygirl88: **"How about this, since I'm mean and I'm a girl, so it doesn't help me much, I'll let the fans decided who they like and no you can't vote for your self. I promised a winner, but the replies are all good. I'll let you reading decided and the one with the most votes is our number one. You thought I'd choose right at the spot. Well, YOU FAIL!!!!!!"

**Haruhi: **"Well that was a change of plans, I guess the viewers will pick. Saves me from choosing. Tamaki will just have to wait,"

**Tamaki: **"Fine, I'll wait, but before we all go, we have one thing to say…….

**YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TEHE**


	22. Tamaki's Day as Haruhi

**Chapter Twenty-Two "Tamaki's First Day as Haruhi"**

**Author: Haha! You guys thought I was going to get all luvy and romance, but your wrong! I decided to flash back. Yes, we are flash backing to around the second chapter and going into Tamaki's day as Haruhi instead of Haruhi's day as Tamaki. Why, cause I can. Also you guys, I'm kind of in a depressing mood for reasons that are private, so I might not post up my chapters as fast, plus I have school which we all know sucks and the only thing good is seeing your friends, unless we lived life in the ouran world of high school, then things might be interesting. I mean, who wouldn't want a host club at their school. Any ways, lets get on with the chapter!**

**Tamaki's Point of View**

It was a normal day for me. Every one in the host club had on wonderful outfits. To be exact, the twenty era. A wonderful game related time with no worries, till the depression hit and only those still wealthy stood on top, like my family before me. Yes, my family went through the depression, but we managed! That's why I went with the theme, besides; Haruhi would look so cute in her outfit! It makes me proud to call her my little girl.

The day was normal and Haruhi waltzed in and talked to Kyouya. I was flattering my guests and didn't have time to talk to her. Yes I know, I should have, but when I was about to, she headed for the back room to change. I continued to charm my guests with multiple things. Our guest like to be flattered, it's an act really. We do it to please them and in Kyouya's case, earn money by making others feel worse, but mainly my poor daughter. I would hit him for that, but then he pulls out black mail and I stop my actions.

Once Haruhi came out, she was perfect as I had planned. I would have her in a dress, but most of our guests think she is a guy and some are guessing around the idea that maybe she isn't. Whatever it maybe, we have to lie and protect her identity. If they found out, not as many guests would come in like before and we don't want that. My daughter, my sweet and loving daughter. If only she would fall in love with me, that would be the absolute perfect fantasy. I would love her and…never mind. It's a silly dream. I heard Haruhi talk on and then something struck me. Her words, she complained about the commoner's life! How dare my daughter act that way! I marched over and gave a stern look.

"How can say such things? Living a commoner's life is fantastic! You can eat low cost meals and do pretty much anything you want. Sure you have to work to make a living, but I will be up to anything!"

I made my point clear as can be, but of coarse my lovely daughter had to sass back at me. We kept going on for a while when her tensions were clear as she walked out of the room. I called back her and faced her head on, worrying to why she was causing a problem.

"I'm fine senpai. I just don't like how you're irrespirable. Giving paint guns to the twins and Honey are you nuts! Every time something is broken or some one gets hurt I end up paying for some of it. I'm not fifthly rich you know senpai. You can wave money around like it's nothing, but I don't have that life style. I'm tired of cleaning after your messes!" She replied harshly and then I heard my heart thump and I calmed down, worried now.

"Haruhi, if that is the problem, why didn't you tell us? We can arrange something. I just don't want you to harm our guest,"

We went on some more and then she left us to go home. I sat there sad as the rest of my club members came to cheer me up. All I wanted to do was make my daughter proud, happy and pleased. I didn't want to hurt her, but give her something special.

That night when I went home, I made a wish upon a shooting star. My wish was simple and easy. Nothing could go wrong with this wish. I wished that Haruhi would love me, fall in love with me, devotedly and willingly. Not forced either. I even asked in any shape or form. I didn't care what would become of me, I just wanted her to be happy. If we aren't mean to be, then I'll accept that. I'm a man and nothing more. There are many people who would take her hand and give her a happy life, like Hikaru.

Hikaru has something I don't. He has this caring side, a side that he can comfort any one and make them feel ok. I feel like I don't have that or at least it isn't strong enough. She wants some one to protect her and have fun with, some one mature. I'm none of those things. I know what I need to do; I need to give her those things. That is my goal for the year; make me become the man that Haruhi wants.

I slowly went off into a long slumber. During the night I heard strange voices. I wasn't worried. It was probably me saying something to myself. That's when during the night I felt strange. Normally I would have my bear beside me, but I felt like he wasn't there. I remember trying to clutch onto him, but then it felt like some one yanked him for me and it gets even stranger. I know before I went to bed I was sleeping on a large mattress bed, but then suddenly I felt like I lying on the floor. I could have fallen off during the night and maybe didn't notice at all, but the next morning was the strangest thing that ever happened to me.

**Next Day**

I heard a voice calling for me the next morning. Clearly a male's voice ringing pots and pans to get me up, but I didn't budge. Then he went and shook me, I finally gave up and moved slowly. I heard him say something once more and then he left the room. My eyes didn't adjust well, so everything seemed blurry to me. I went to try and locate the rest room. Strange, this was my own home and you think I might be able to find it.

I walked some more and finally located the rest room. I turned on the lights and the bright lights made my vision worse. I went over to the sink and washed some water on my face to see if that might help and to make me more awake. I looked up again and my vision didn't improve much. I saw some contacts off to the side and grabbed them. I slowly jammed one in one and then the other. That improved my vision loads better. When I finally was able to see, I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my home.

"_Where the heck am I? This seems strange. Was I kidnapped? Maybe,"_

I looked some more and then finally noticed a mirror in front of me. Strange, I saw Haruhi's appearance in the mirror, but she wasn't near me at all. I looked closely into the reflected imagine ad that's when it hit me.

When I moved an arm, it copied me. If I leaned in close, it followed. It took me a while when I started to look down in a thinking position when I noticed the outfit I had on wasn't my normal pajamas. No, it was clearly a long white baggy shirt and plaid bottoms underneath. I was wearing a no shirt if I remember correctly. That's when I looked at the body parts and saw them skinnier, more feminine structure. Hmm, wait a second. Haruhi, copying, body appearance and then me blushing in the mirror. Oh shit, dang it! NO! This can't be….. but….how….why…. phone going off? Phone going off!

I dashed out and went to answer the cell phone in the other room. The number pointed to Kyouya and I picked up quickly.

"Good morning Master Tamaki. How are you this evening?" He said cheery as usual. He knows something, that bastard.

"Alright you, talk now. Give me answers now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure you do! You are never this happy unless you have a scheme in mind! Now talk!"

"Hmm, you got me. Alright, I'll confess…… I don't know what you're talking about,"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"Calm down….. Haruhi,"

"Haruhi….."

"Are you clearly stupid? You didn't figure it out did you?"

"No I did, but I can't be Haruhi. CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your state is currently permanent,"

"What do you mean permanent?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good luck Tamaki,"

The phone conversation ended and I looked at myself. How could this happen to me. I just want to know. I can't pretend to be Haruhi Fujioka for a day or even a week at most. I would have to act the opposite then I normally do, be some one else. Still, my shot of love is pointless, but it doesn't matter now. The only thing that comes into my mind is, I need help getting dressed.

Normally I wouldn't say this, but I will now. I am a full pervert. I love staring at Haruhi, especially naked if I could, which I ca now, but I don't want to, but I have to in order to go to school. Why can't mean and women be the same? Ahh, alright, come down.

I need to examine the situation. First, I'm in Haruhi's body, there for I am in a female's body. I would ask Haruhi's father, but he is a male, who cross dresses, but he knew I was me, and then I would be dead. No! I can't let that happen. Hmm, I got it! I'll call Haruhi. Besides, she needs to know the situation.

I called and explained which didn't help because I forgot to ask. I'm surprised she didn't know. I went through and located the uniform and started to change slowly, closing my eyes tightly and only opening them when needed to. I had issues and when I fell onto the floor; her father stepped into the room confused.

"Hunny, are you alright?"

"Uhh, not really. Can you lend me a hand? I kind of forgot how to do certain…well, you get the idea,"

He shook his head and helped me up and showed me how to do things. I nodded and saw my car wanting for me. I went out and entered the car. I wasn't so worried about this morning; I was more worried how long I can keep acting like Haruhi. Would it be just for a few weeks, days, months, years or the rest of my life? That story will be asked in a later chapter as I prepare myself for a day as Haruhi Fujioka.

To be continued in the next chapter as Tamaki enters Haruhi's school life……


	23. Haruhi

**Chapter Twenty-Three "Haruhi"**

**Author: Ok you guys. Sorry for the slow update. Everything is alright now with my "situation" and I've been holding up at home. I'm writing a side fanfic currently and the last two weekends were supposed to be my updates, but an idea popped into my head and my mind said "WRITE IT NOW!!!!!!!!" so I responded and wrote it down. It's basically the same main plot as this story, but with new twists and new characters….. not really. It's a HikaXHaru pairing and I do support that pairing as well, even through if you read the manga you know what occurs. So I've been writing it and keeping up with the ideas and such. This chapter will be sort and I'm sorry for that. I have others I have to update that people are yelling me about. I have a new story in the works called Tomboy and it is an Ouran fanfic. It features my own person occ named Rukia and as the title says, she joins the host club and finds out she is a tomboy. You'll have to read if interested, its different. The other story I have is RNAngle and it's a D. fanfic also with the same character named and she finds out she it's the Niwa curse which normally runs in the male genes, but runs in her veins now and only she can end the curse forever and make Dark fulfill his last life on earth or live as a normal human. I haven't decided on what will happen. Other than those, in October I'm hopefully going to Saboten con in my home state, which is Arizona. Its Halloween weekend and I need to do well in school. If I do go and all of you readers will be mad at me, but I have a chance to meet Vic Migoana *can never spell last name* aka the many voices of Funimation. His roles include Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist, Dark Mousy from D. *personal favorite* some one from Bleach and Tamaki Souh from Ouran High School Host Club. So I'm excited and I can meet Steve Bloom as well, not Orlando people, Steve. He does many roles, but the most known is Spike from Cow Boy Peep Bop. If you guys like, I might be able to take some request or whatever. I'm planning on asking a few things at his panel and I do plan to get a autograph! So if you guys have anything to say, tell me now before the date. I'm not taking a lot. It can be a line request, even through I don't think I can record it or it can be a hi existent kind of thing. Doesn't matter. Alright, I'm going to end my note before it takes up on page on my document thing, which it probably has. XD**

Hello every one. You remember me don't you? Well, I'm Tamaki and the last thing we left on was me as Haruhi, realizing what occurred and heading off to school, sort of…well, PAINCING!!!!!!!! HOW CAN I BE HARUHI!!!!!!!?????? SHE IS MY LITTLE GIRL AND I CAN'T ACT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!

Still, I love my daughter dearly and will do anything for her. I'm willing to devote my life to her and if that means being her for a day, then I'm fine with that. Now, I just have to think about how Haruhi would act. Normally she hates my guts and wants to be left alone. That isn't a problem. Now when it comes to hosting…… crap. I will need help on this one.

We step out of my lovely car and into the glamour of the students. Each student greeted us warmly and of course screamed at our presence. We're the most handsome men on the school, why wouldn't they.

Haruhi started walking weird up to the third music room. Is that how I walk? It looks like her leg is broken and that she is trying to carry the one and walk with the other, then again it looks like she trying to skate on the floor. I walked normal and caught up. As we turned down the hall, I realized I was shorter now. I'm so used to looking down at people. Now being short I see things through the same or almost the same level as most people. This is rather strange to me.

We opened the door and the first that occurred was yelling and kicking people. I understand why. I was mad too, but I held my anger.

*Haruhi steps in to Tamaki's monologue*

*Haruhi: "No you didn't senpai. You caused it first yelling at them. Don't blame this side of the story on me!"*

*Tamaki: "GET OUT OF MY ONE PERSON CHAPTER THING!!!!! I'M TELLING IT HOW I REMEMBER IT!!!!!*

*Haruhi: "Fine senpai. I'll discuss this with the writing staff next time"*

Any ways, there was yelling and all, but I kept calm as long as I could. Our guests arrived and I had to keep calm and relax. I knew acting as Haruhi wouldn't be easy, so all I had to do was be the romantic side of me. Flatter them was the key. I found Haruhi looking at me and calling me over. I responded and walked over to her like normal.

"Haruhi, what's the matter?"

"Oh senpai, I can't be you. It's too hard,"

I laid my hands on Haruhi's face and leaned in close.

"My dear love, it is easy. Be the opposite of who you normally are. Be charming and graceful and remember to flatter and make your guests feel loved,"

"Oh senpai,"

*Haruhi: "Senpai, stop running the chapter. We know that doesn't happen,"*

*Tamaki: "No, this is how I remember it. So leave me alone! You've told everything your way, so let me have mine!!!!!"*

We then passionately kissed and took off to our bestowed guests. My guests were female and looked at me with warm smiles. I greeted back and began to pour the afternoon tea. I had the cups along with a saucer and began the conversation.

"Well hello you two. How are you this evening?"

"Were fine Haruhi. We've just been busy with our classes,"

"I see. So, what about you other fine lady?"

"I've been sitting around and chatting with people,"

"Chatting? Interesting. Shall we start off with a topic?"

Both nodded and I went on talking about the wonderful commoner's life. They looked at me strange, but nodded and still slightly blushed at me. This continued on the rest of the hosting session and then the bell rang. I went to class along with the twins and stared at them un-amused. They were trying to think up dirty schemes, but I stopped them from doing so.

The school day ended and then one twin came home with me. We chatted on and on and when I woke up the next day, I found myself still as Haruhi. Will this ever end? Will I ever be Tamaki Souh again? What will it take for me to be me again? Maybe love will guide my way. Who knows?


	24. Halloween Curse

**Chapter Twenty-Four "Halloween Curse"**

**Author: Hey everyone. I'm back and I'm sorry for the slow updates. I haven't been in the writing mood as much. Ok, that's a partial lie. I've been writing, but not updating my fanfics. Since it's the sprite of Halloween and we all love this one day holiday, I thought about making a chapter to the Halloween theme, BUT with a spin. You'll find out soon enough.**

***creepy witch voice***

**Good night my children and happy Halloween. *evil laugh* **

**Today, no point of view. Trying third person.**

What do you think of when you hear the term "Halloween?" You're probably thinking ghosts, witches, vampires, candy, pranks and parties. Yes, that is partly correct. In the world of Ouran, there is a curse that comes out once every five years. Why five? Because it is said that a girl who went to school here long before it became Ouran was experimenting with spells in an old book found in the creepy part of Japan. She was an orphan in an orphan schooling program. They told her about this holiday, the creeps, the treats and the magic hidden beneath.

She loved the stories about witches the most. How they contained magic and could do almost anything. She hated how they looked ugly, even in the old drawings she saw. When it came close to the Halloween, she decided to make up a scheme, no, a plan. She went into the far off city to an old book shop. The story had been robbed so many times the man never cared about cleaning or watching who took certain things. Also, the man was blind now and he couldn't see a thing. That Halloween, before it was dark out, she went to the store and found the book of spells. Clearly it was old and faded. The spine was tearing at its edges and she carefully took it and ran off.

By the time she came back to the school, she made sure the book was hidden; underneath her shirt to be exact. She went down to the basement and had everything needed for the spells. She wanted magic of her own. Any magic powers. She wanted to rule over her subjects and have them bow down to her. On that night for the special occasion, she dressed up like a witch. She wanted them to realize she wasn't kidding around with this tall tale.

As she began to mix things into the caldron, something felt wrong to her. She mixed everything into the pot, but she thinks she added too much of on ingredient, less of another and she forget to get some vial of snake poison. When she said the spell, which she pronounced it wrong, something strange occurred. A green spectrum appeared out of the caldron. It had that smoky appearance some witnesses said and floated around the building. Any one near the spectrum turned into something foul and tormenting. As for the girl, well, they say she trapped in that basement. For her wish came true, but not in the way we all aspect. And that's that.

Hikaru said finishing off the story. All the hosts and guests sat around him amazed. They applauded warmly. Haruhi even joined in as well. Tamaki however wasn't. He went off into his corner, ashamed that every one was cheering for Hikaru instead of him.

"Are you alright……Daddy?" Kyouya slouched down on the ground beside him and patted his chocolate, shiny hair.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!!!!! I WANTED THE APPLUASE, THE ATTENTION AND THE HARUHI CLAPPING FOR ME!!!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIKARU!!!!!"

"Because you choose him to read it remember,"

*flash back*

"_Kyouya senpai!" Tamaki said as he pointed to Kyouya._

"_Yes master Tamaki?"_

"_I want you to make Hikaru read the story of the ghost girl to our guests this evening. I'm sure they will all hate for making them be scared and having nightmares,"_

"_You're just too scared to read it yourself aren't you?" He grinned at him and slightly fixed his glasses._

"_No I am…… ok maybe I am,"_

"_I knew it….. moron,"_

*end of flash back*

"I hate when you're right," Tamaki angry announced still in the corner of shame.

"Tamaki senpai get out of there. People will think I'm emo," Haruhi stood behind him with a angry face.

Tamaki stood up and looked at them for a minute as suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head, with a small crack in it. He then grinned and placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it for a while. The Prince came up with a plan, a deadly plan which will probably fail in his behalf, but we'll see.

"Kyouya senpai….. he has that retarded look on his face again. Should we call the doctor this time?"

"I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR!!!!!"

"Alright Tamaki, what is up your sleeve this time?" Kyouya asked blowing out a mushroom cloud sigh.

"Why it's simple. I suggest we have….. a scare off,"

"We had a scare off last season remember and my team lost," Haruhi replied thinking back to like episode 13.

"But my dear daughter, this will be different," He paused and leaned over by Haruhi trying to put his arm over his own shoulder, but failed since his body was tall. "This will be…who can ever last in the…haunted hall,"

"The haunted hall?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yes, the haunted hall Haruhi. The story that Hikaru just told is true to some degree. No one has lasted in that hall for a long time. Most people stay one second before running out. I guess you can say they are afraid. The longest time recorded was five minutes when two couples walking down the hall saw a disfigured student as they claimed and ran out. Since then, no one has enough proof of the hall truly being haunted,"

Once again, Kyouya did his research and was being all fancy pants about it. He then fixed his glasses again and a small beam of light covered his glasses so his eyes were undetected All Haruhi saw was a small grin and nothing else.

"You guys have to be kidding me. There is no such thing as magic, ghosts, or creepy things coming out at you. I mean, it's probably some one scaring those kids and making them run off,"

"You could be right Haruhi, but we are uncertain. However; back to what Tamaki stated, I think the plan should commence. I like a challenge. However, I will not join you, but I will keep tract of time,"

"You mean it! I love you Kyouya!" Tamaki said as his eyes lit up, big sparkly eyes of joy as he jumped up and hugged Kyouya tightly.

"Please get off me," Kyouya stated a little un-amused.

With that set in motion, the "plan" was being spread around rapidly. It was the new rumor hitting the market. Even the News community couldn't say no not writing this story. As the days turned to weeks, it was almost Halloween. Every one was gathering around and setting up their teams.

The teams were split up into two. Each member had to commit to staying in this game. If one wanted to quite, the other must follow. It was set to whoever stayed there the longest would win. Kyouya, being the genius as he is made it so if the guests one, they could get a passionate kiss from any one of the host club members. If any of the hosts members won, well, the prize would be further debated later.

Halloween day finally arrived. The hosts were setting up for their guests to arrive. Today the host decided to do whatever Halloween related costume they felt like. The twins, being the little devils they are decided to be….well…. devils. Hunny and Mori wanted to be a two person costume. They went with the headless horse men theme. Hunny was the cute pumpkin head that Mori would carry and as you can tell, he was the body setting on a horse. Kyouya wanted to be plain and simple. He went with the old ghostly appearance. Dull looking, covered with white and gray and cob webs for run. Now I bet you're wondering about our two favorite characters. Well, there were some problems.

"Senpai! That off right now!" Haruhi yelled a crossed the room.

"But…but… Haruhi. You look so cute! I mean, you just look adorable!"

"I thought we were trying to hide my gender senpai? Not show it off!"

"We are hiding it. No one said a male, like myself, couldn't dress up in a feminine appearance,"

"Just take it off. I don't you dressing me up in a witch outfit. Especially that type of….dress,"

Haruhi glanced at the outfit Tamaki was wearing. I was a tiny dress with white frills at the end of the dress. It was mean to be butt short lance so it had that more "feminine" adult appeal. Not only that, but we had to match it up with black boots, a broom, cob web gloves, and a cob web hat. The outfit was also blackish purple as well. Not mention there were no sleeves on the dress and it was a v-neck style, so you could see the small details of where the breasts should be.

"But I don't want to!" Tamaki said complaining like a child and turned around looking into the mirror.

"Fine! Have it your way! I'm dressing up like a werewolf like you asked me to. You know, it feels weird for me to be shirtless like this and with fake hair on. Did you really have to bring a monster movie makeup artist in to dress us up?"

Tamaki turned back and faced her again. He had that, happy, grinning smile again.

"Maybe….."

Haruhi sighed and left the room to go entertain her guests. Every one was shocked at Tamaki for looking like a female and question about the realistic "fake boobs" he had. Haruhi shook her again and continued to face her guests.

It was finally nine pm and every one came to the school. The haunting would start now. Kyouya laid out the rules as each guest looked at each other and nodded. He led the way and counted the time. He sat a while and every one was standing and chatting, trying to convince one another to leave. Of the guests left with five-seconds, then another twenty-five with ten seconds and about one hundred left with about one-minute into the game. All that was left was about fifth-teen guests and the host club. Kyouya continued to count and the current time record was close to being beaten.

"Senpai, how are you holding up?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity.

"Fine….. just fine Haruhi," He said and started to shake in his black boots.

"Calm down senpai. Besides, we can win this thing. Just think of a tune or something to pass the time,"

Suddenly Tamaki mumbled something to himself and then he started to strut down the hall. Music suddenly started to play. Go figure, Kyouya brought a boom box and clicked play on it. That's when Tamaki started to sing.

"You keep saying you've got something for me.  
something you call love, but confess.  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best.

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."

Haruhi did a forehead smack.

"_I hate you senpai…." _She thought quietly to herself.

Suddenly the music stopped when a massive green cloud lurked over every one. At first people had blank faces, but that's when people noticed something odd. Every one looked at Haruhi for a while, creep out I guess. They noticed something strange.

"What? Why is every one looking at me?" She asked confused.

"Um… Tamaki," One girl started to say and stopped as her boyfriend but his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"What? What's wrong? Is it something in my teeth? Something on my face? Hold on, I have a itch some where,"

Suddenly Haruhi got down on her hands and knees and started to scratch in rather odd areas. Then she scratched behind her head and made howling sounds.

"Ummm….Tamaki…." Tamaki started to say looking at himself strangely.

"Hmm,"

"You're….well…. any one have a mirror?"

Some girl came up and handed Haruhi a mirror as she stared into the reflection.

"What the!? I'm….. a mutt!"

"Hmm, strange. Seems like our beloved prince has indeed turned into a dog. I think it's more werewolf if you ask me, but it works the same," Kyouya said sitting in a chair across the group of being.

"Umm…Kyouya senpai. You're hovering over the chair," Haruhi said and pointed out towards him.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I feel…. Well, not alive,"

"Haha! Kyouya is dead!" Tamaki laughed happily and began to chuckle strangely.

"Hey check it out you guys," The twins called over and every one turned to see them.

"Umm, Hikaru, Karou you both have horns and tails now," some person said.

"We know that," Hikaru said grinning.

"It's much better than that," Kaoru made the same facial expression as his brother.

"We can now summon fire," The said in sync.

Suddenly the two brought around them massive size fire. Tamaki got made, really mad. Rage poured into his eyes as random words came out of his mouth. Suddenly, lighting shocked the twins and they fell down. Every one looked in Tamaki's direction.

"Haruhi, you're… a witch!" Some fangirl said happily.

"I think that would be a wizard. Not a witch," Another fangirl said.

The chatting about this debate continued and this whole transformation thing with people lasted all night. Hunny and Mori looked weird. Hunny was a talking pumpkin and Mori was this silent body. The twins kept summoning fire and Tamaki tried to stop them. Haruhi kept looking at the moon and scratched herself pretty much all night. Kyouya just floated.

It was getting close to midnight and every one made this a social event. Before long, a cry came out from a room and every one looked at each other. It was silent…. The noise grew and Haruhi ran…the sound calling to her. She needed to. For this was the call of the night…..

To Be Continued………


	25. Nekozawa's Evil Scheme

**Chapter Twenty-Five "Nekozawa's Evil Scheme"**

**Author: Hey guys. Once again, sorry for the slow up dates. Listen, I know I needed to up date the Halloween chapter, but I kind of decided not and will briefly explain the whole concept idea for the ending in like a sentence or two or more:**

**Haruhi heard the voice down in the attic which was the witch girl who was cursed for many years. She couldn't open the door due to the curse and needed her body aka Tamaki the witch to use magic on the door. When they arrived, all they saw was a dead skeleton body laying there with a witch like outfit. At first they were confused, until the witch girl appeared in front of them in a ghost form. She pointed to the book laying on the table and said **

"**Please help me. I can't be free until this curse is gone. Help me please,"**

**Haruhi, reacting like a mom nodded and tried to do her end, but couldn't and Tamaki sat there afraid and complaining, wanting to get out. She told him to help and use the magic that he currently had. She had no choice put to snap him out of it. **

***is thinking of having a kissing scene and then it was a dream entire time thing***

**They saved the girl and she lived happily ever after. **

**Sorry for not making this chapter, but this chapter, my new one is stepping us back into the fanfic and going more into the real reason why I wrote this. Now, I'll be writing some filler chapters for a while, but this will still play onto the same thing. Now then, enough chatter and onto the reading. By the way, the con was ok and I didn't get to meet Vic even after waiting an hour for an autograph and yeah. I did get a Haruhi plushie and Hikaru plushie. Now I can have those two rap each other. XD.**

**POV: Tamaki**

At last my children. I have returned once again to speak for the next chapter. It feels great to see all your faces again and some new ones. I as the host king have some sad news. The author has been non-stop writing and has left this story off to the side for her new ones which also need updating. I know, you feel sad, but don't worry. This fanfic still has me in it and my Haruhi!!! Now, if you re-call last Haruhi was mad at me and is now returning to our beloved home!!!! Oh how I miss her so!!! Now, before I bored you, I'll start with the chapter and continue the long ranting later.

It was a calm cool day at the Ouran Academy. The leaves have fallen on the trees and a fresh smell of flowers lingers on the tip of your nose. I patiently sat in the third music room to see my Haruhi walk in and open her arms to me. I can picture the moment perfectly!!!!

_Tamaki's Theater Present's_

"_Returning of Haruhi"_

_I stood there; my hands open to her warm embrace. Her soft curves against mine would be perfect. Her eyes would gaze into mine. How wonderful this moment would be. There! She approaches the door now! _

"_Tamaki…senpai?" She said confused and questioning._

_Then our eyes meet face to face and I fell in love as so many times before._

"_HARUHI!!!!!" I shouted and ran towards her._

"_SENPAI!!!!!" She said and ran up to me._

"_Haruhi, where have you gone? We missed you and needed you. We…want you to come back,"_

"_I know senpai. I've wanted to come back for a while now and just thinking of you makes me cry,"_

_I placed my delicate hands on her check and leaned in close to her._

"_I know and it's alright now. For now…we can be together,"_

"_Oh senpai,"_

"Could you stop day dreaming about me and actually pay attention you big clumsy idiot,"

I snapped suddenly and a bitter faced, angry me looked at me as she tapped her foot on the nice marble tiled floors.

"HARUHI!!!!!" I said jumping into her arms.

"Uhh…senpai. You're…light. Oh, I forgot I'm stronger now. Uh…please get off of me senpai,"

"No,"

Suddenly the rest of our group came over like normal. The shadow figure Kyouya loomed over us, the twins walked over, leaning on each other not too surprised by the current reaction of me and Haruhi, Hunny senpai jumped for joy and Mori just stood there saying and I quote, "Hmm,"

"Well now, seems the two love birds are back together once again," Kyouya said, chuckling to himself like normal.

"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!!!!!" Haruhi shouted in her cute chibi rage.

"Seems like everything is back to normal," Kaoru commented and leaned on his older brother.

"I'm so glad your back Haruhi!!! Now we can eat cake together!!!!" Hunny said, now snuggling up to the Haruhi as her chibi rage stopped to turn at Hunny.

"Umm…Hunny senpai. I told you I don't like sweets,"

Hunny's eyes sadden a little and she once again said something that cheered him up. I smiled and sat down on a chair. Every one was glad and that makes my heart happy. Nothing could spoil this perfect moment…or could it?

Leaning in a dark corner of the room was a masked figure. His dark robe made him mysterious and he never walked, but glided on the surface. His eyes were covered by his long hair and the only thing in plain site was a creamed colored cat puppet with big white eyes. For I've seen this lurking shadow figure before. It was Nekozawa senpai and he was creeping me out now as he magically hovered on our floors.

"**Hello Souh. It's nice to see you again,"**

"Oh, hey Nekozawa senpai. You scared me there for a second," Haruhi said, smiling at him.

"**Strange. You're not creep out by me as usual. You seem…almost happy to see me. This is a problem! Without you being scared…my...my day…it's un-entertaining. Why!!!!!!!"**

"Well, I just no really…in the mood,"

"Yeah Nekozawa. Sh-he just hasn't been himself lately. I mean he missed school for a while and so he just hasn't been himself since he came back," Hikaru said as he approached Nekozawa and Haruhi from behind.

"**Really. How interesting. I think I can snap you out of it Souh. For I…have a curse that I'll bring upon you. My curse for you normally would be something else, but your actions have caused me to use something special,"**

"_Oh know! Haruhi might be in trouble! I need to save her. For I won't let her suffer!"_

I ran over there quickly and ended up sliding on the tiles and then hit the wall. I got up and ran back over to them.

"Nekozawa senpai, you really don't need to do that to him," I said, out of breath and trying to pull this act I clearly didn't have.

"**Why Fujioka, I think our dear Suoh needs this. For you see, he's pale now, pale as a ghost. Even Belzenef is worried. For this curse only he can learn to control. I'll make him re-live his child hood till he becomes himself again,"**

"This will be," Hikaru said pulling off a cocky smile.

"I bet Tamaki won't do a single thing to stop him," Kaoru said also smiling.

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACKS AND HELP ME OUT…here,"

I turned around as suddenly there was a little me crying in pain. That little me was Haruhi now having to deal with this…curse. Now…things have gotten worse.

"**Well now, my work is done and this curse will last a month. He will start out young and work his way to his current age. I wish you all good luck and I suggest finding a mother soon. He's hungry,"**

Nekozawa walked off and I looked down at the poor infant. Every one else was looking at Haruhi and then stared at me. I didn't have all the questions. I only know one thing and that is how to host and nothing else. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok Haruhi. Daddy hears to take care of you know. Just calm down sweetie. I'm here to protect you,"

I started to cry and the little tears fell down onto her face. I can't help it now. My heart gave up at something that was my fault to begin with. Haruhi didn't deserve Nekozawa's harsh crime and he had no reason to even pull this stunt. Now all I had was a little child and only a month to fix this and make her…normal again.

"Boss, are you ok?" The twins asked, appearing over my shoulder.

"I'm alright. I'm just…unsure how to handle this situation. I've never acted as a father before. Mommy dear, do you know anything about how to fix this?" I looked over at Kyouya and he placed his black book down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm as much as an idiot as every one in this room. I can say one thing, taking care of child will be challenging and sorry Tamaki, but looks like I'll assume the whole of daddy from here on out till she gets back to normal,"

"But…but why!!!!"

"Because one, I'm a male and you clearly aren't right now by your condition. Two, it's your body to take care of, so therefore I assume the role of a hard working father who will fix this miss also, you have small flat breasts right now and known of us in this room don't, expect you,"

I looked at him confused and then titled my head to the side.

"That means you have to breast feed Haruhi baka," Hikaru said and looked at Kaoru, then laughed.

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"You heard them Tamaki. You have to feed her and she is currently too young to be bottle feed,"

"But…but…I've never and I never…"

"We know. That's why we have the internet, for information,"

"And porn!!!!" the twins said happily.

"Yes…and porn,"

I gave an angry face and went to Kyouya's laptop on how to breast feed. I got over to many searches that my head exploded. They all showed…weird things. I can't do this, not without Haruhi. Even so, she would never let me do this!!!! Besides, I haven't taken a bath since the second chapter and that's probably six months in this fanfic or longer.

I looked down at the crying Haruhi and then sighed. I gave her to Kyouya for the moment as I changed in the back and removed the jacket, shirt and bra. I told Kyouya to come in as I turned around so he wouldn't see and told him to place Haruhi next to me and then leave.

He nodded and gave me an unsure "Would I be a pervert" look. I shook my head, not even thinking about that and placed Haruhi underneath a breast and held her so she could eat in piece. This feeling…was strange.

"How's its going in there boss!!!??" The twins called.

"It's…uh…well…fine,"

"You aren't being a pervert are you?"

"Well no, but I am looking at her breast so I guess I am acting like a pervert…sort of. For the right reasons!!!"

I removed Haruhi for a second and burped her till I heard that cute little sound and then she fell asleep in my arms. I called in Kyouya and told him to locate the children's day care center and have them watch her till she wakes up. He nodded and left with my girl and I changed again. I only pray to the heavens above that everything turns out ok.

To be continued….

**You as my loyal fans should be happy. We now get to see the caring side of Tamaki and how much of a father he can be. Woot!!!! Comment you bastards!!!!! Comment!!!! Please. ^^**


	26. Toddler Years

**Chapter 26 "Toddler Years"**

**POV: Tamaki**

All day today I could not concentrate on hosting like normal. It seems my pain keeps increasing as the though of Haruhi keeps playing in my mind. This torture, no, this burden is something I will have to pay. My concern is who will look after Haruhi when we go to school? Ranka; Haruhi's father is not fit for this job. Plus, if he found out his daughter was in my body and I'm in hers and now she is a child, he'll bit my head off. What to do?

I remember thinking back to Nekozawa's words earlier and how Haruhi should be more like me. Maybe Haruhi and I haven't learned our lesson and that's why we haven't changed. We haven't lived fully as each other and haven't felt each other's emotions. We've been acting and thus it has got us know where. I see clearly now and the way for us to be together as our selves, is to place ourselves as one another and admitting our love for each other, if we have one of coarse.

Today would have been another cosplay day, but Kyouya thought with everything going on that today should be a normal day, also he doesn't want me being perverted again and because so we haven't been cosplaying for our fans and each day they wonder why and start to think. I understand how they feel. I would feel the way in their state and no does not mean I'll be a female guest in the sequel, even if we have a sequel.

So I lounged around and kept calling the day care seeing how my Haruhi is doing. They told me she is doing fine, but started acting strange. Each hour she seemed to change they said, acting older. For a while, she started to speak. I grew curious and told them I'll be right over.

I went over to Kyouya who was also standing by the door. He seemed to hear my conversation and suddenly every one started walking over by the door.

"Don't worry Tamaki, we are all worried," Kyouya said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Tama-chan, we all feel the same way. That's why Kyo-chan cancelled the club for today, on important matters. He told the guests you weren't feeling good and that every one in the host club is going to visit you," Hunny said as he held Urusa-chan beside him.

"Thanks, I didn't know my body was sick,"

"Well either that or we said something random like you had urges and needed to go home to rape your pillows,"

I looked stunned for a minute and then announced,

"Me being sick is just fine with me!!!! Let's go see me!!!!!"

Kyouya shook his head at first my bad grammar and just in general. We took off and walked down the halls. The girls chatted in the halls and some fainted seeing us. It was just an average day of walking ladies. The halls seemed to change on me. At first I saw the lovely shades of pink and red and then I started to see a hall of white with drawings and hands prints. This must be the learning center for children.

At last we arrived to the halls of Ouran Children's Day Care Center. It had the largest play set, biggest sets of toys and an easy to adapt and learn facility featuring nap times, play time, story time and much more. Kyouya was signing documents and the twins went to play with the children like the children they are. Hunny suddenly saw a program he likes when he was a kid and sat in front of the television to watch. Mori just stood there and watched him as little kids began to tug on his black pants saying, "Mister. Why are you so tall?" with the cute charming voices of angles. I laughed and Kyouya called me over to me.

"Follow me if you would. Let's see our beloved Haruhi,"

I did and we went down a few halls to an area full of little baby children. There I saw a blonde headed toddler play with some blocks spelling out an adult word. It stated, "HELP" in those exact capitals as well. Haruhi must have finally opened her eyes and started to panic.

"You see now," The assistant said to us and she fixed her light orange curled hair and placed a bang in the back. "He's been acting strange. At first we got him as a baby and an hour later he grew and started to almost speak. He said, "Helph" which I think translates to "Help" and we were unsure what he meant. We figured you guys might know what is happening,"

"Yes, we see. It's nothing really to worry about miss. You are probably day dreaming about this child being here and acting like this. You've worked to hard and you need rest," Kyouya stated as he placed his finger on the young assistant as she looked stunned and nodded.

"I'll be going now," She said and walked off.

We it began clear she was gone; we went into the room and stood in front of our little toddler Haruhi.

"You've been causing problems haven't you Haruhi," I said as I placed my finger on her nose.

"Senpa!!!" She said, hugging me.

"AWWW!!!! You're so cute!!!!"

"Well, she seems to be speaking now. Interesting…" Kyouya said, standing there looking at her.

"Koiyo!!!!!" She let go of and then hugged Kyouya who smiled happily at her.

"Hey! I thought you loved daddy more!!!!??? Where's my love!!!!???"

"I thought we agreed you weren't the father any more Tamaki. Remember, you had to breast feed your child?"

Haruhi then stopped hugging Kyouya and looked at me angry. She was pouting in that cute, but I'm going to be dead kind of thing.

"Now now Haruhi, I did that for the right reason. Remember daddy loves you," I said kind of nervous.

Then my dear sweet Haruhi took my hand out and bit me!!! She bit me!!!!!

"OWWWW!!!!! Mommy!!!! Our daughter bit me!!!!!"

"That's your problem and not mine,"

"You're the one who told me to breast feed her!!!!"

Then Haruhi turned to Kyouya angry faced and bit him on the hand, also hard.

"Yay!!!! Daddy wins!!!!"

Then she turned to me again and bit me.

"OWWW!!! Bad Haruhi,"

"Senpa bad dad!!!!" She turned and pouted and then stuck her tongue out.

"I AM NOT!!!!!"

"Yes you are," Kyouya said and gave me a smirk.

Suddenly all the children started to cry. I grabbed Haruhi quickly and ran out of the room. I was back in the main lobby area and singled for the twins quickly. They heard and grabbed Hunny and Mori followed behind them and we hitched out of there quickly and went into a safe hall way.

We stopped for a minute and got our breath. I sat down and Haruhi was sitting in my lap, looking at every one. She smiled and singled for the twins to come over.

"Aww, you look so cute Haruhi," Hikaru said, pressing her nose and making weird honking sounds.

"I no," She said, smiling and laughing.

"So how old do you think she is now?" Kaoru asked.

"Well by her height and ability, I'd say close to three years old maybe. Probably two," Kyouya said, looking into his black.

"Haruhi, how old to you think you are?" I asked her.

"Hmm…I'm three now,"

"Three?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm, she's growing fast. I'd say about two a clock she'll be at least eight or seven," Kyouya said calculating the time and age in his book.

"Really?"

"Yes. At this rate, she might be back to normal in less than a month. I'd say a few days tops,"

"So the curse is her affecting her faster?"

"Yes or at least it seems like it. Who knows how it is set up. It's about twelve now. I bet our little Haruhi is hungry by now,"

Haruhi's stomach started to growl and she looked at us.

"I wants cake!!!!" She said clapping her hands.

"Me too!!!!" Hunny shouted clapping his hands.

"Sorry Haruhi, but you can't have cake yet. You need lunch first,"

"I WANTS CAKE!!!!!" Then my daughter bit my hand again and I jumped up running around the hall.

"Alright!!! You will get cake!!!!!"

She jumped down from my hand and sat on the floor and clapped happily. I hate three year olds… Also, why does Haruhi want sweets any way? I thought she hated sweets?

Kyouya started to dial up food for us and made a note of Haruhi's current wants and then he thought he would examine them later. We were all hungry, but we'll save the lunch time chat for the next chapter. Lunch will get very interesting in ways you never thought were possible….

To Be continued….


	27. Lunch Time Problems

**Chapter Twenty-Seven "Lunch Time Problems"**

**Author: Woot! This story will come to an end ish soon, but I'm working out small details in my mind. I am thinking about a squeal, since this story is popular and I'm really happy. If I write a squeal, it will be based on gender swap, but this time no characters will trade places. Here are some ideas you may vote on:**

**Haruhi becoming a guy and Tamaki being a female**

**Tamaki being cursed and becomes a female on and off *idea came from Ranma ½ which author is starting to love***

**Or possibly something else like a cross over between two animes I like and something involving that swap will happen. My fav animes r mainly:**

**Naruto**

**Ouran**

**Fruits Basket**

**Death Note**

**D. **

**Full Metal Alchemist *kind of***

**And other's I can't think of on top of my head.**

**So you guys tell me what you want to see and let me know. Umm…the whole Ouran Date game, not too many people voted and I did keep track of the votes total, so it's sort of hard to say on who the winner is. I may just cancel it and just keep writing which I feel sorry for. So I'm letting you know ahead of time my readers.**

**Alright, no more long author speech, I'll let you read the story now.**

**POV: Tamaki still -_-**

Lunch time, the time when people come together and be social, eating whatever foods crave them. It is the time of day we as host get a time off to eat and be merry, but today…it's not so much. Our little friend here is causing problems for all of us, even mister money maker Kyouya seems to be rather unpleased, plus Haruhi bit her and he doesn't like her for that.

Haruhi was placed in a high chair, singing and taping and acting cute. Kyouya managed to some how bring out all the foods she likes so this way if Haruhi complains, there is something there she'll eat. Hunny started to munch away on cake and Mori just ate some steak, drizzled in teriyaki with a small pineapple placed on the side for décor. Kyouya began eating soup, which I can't make out what type it is, but he was enjoying it. The twins went all out in food and got something that seemed good, but I couldn't eat it. I had a bento lunch box with whatever Haruhi's father put inside. I was happy to receive commoner's food. Haruhi…kept throwing her food at people, even her cake and tossed it right at Hunny's face, which he simply licked the parts around his mouth off. Mori senpai started to whip it off with a wet towel.

"Haruhi dearest, please eat your food," I said, placing some mac and cheese on her plat.

"No! I'm not hungry!"

"Haruhi, please do it for daddy,"

"No!"

Haruhi then bit my already swore hand.

"OWWW!!!! Hikaru! Kaoru! Control her!!!"

Haruhi laughed at me and then the twins came over quickly.

"Haruhi, if you eat this food we'll get you something special ok?" Hikaru said, trying to persuade her…as usual.

"Um…what is it?" She asked with big blue violet eyes.

"It's a surprise," Kaoru said.

"Hmm…ok!"

Haruhi then started to eat her mac and cheese happily. The twins smiled and sat next to me. I sighed and went back to eating my bento, which had some tuna in it. It tasted pretty good today, really fresh.

"You know, you just have to know how to reason with her," Hikaru said, sighing afterwards.

"You expect her to listen to you right away, but she is a child after all and you can't force things on her," Kaoru stated afterwards.

"I know, but I just want to make her happy,"

"Then make her happy on your own terms you baka!" They announced at once.

Haruhi was almost done with her food, burping it and then tapping on dishes and the table singing a song. It made me happy and smile. That's when I noticed something strange about her. She was growing again, but now…she seemed almost a teen, about pre-teen as the chair began to break on her.

"Umm…quick grab her!!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru quickly grabbed Haruhi and dashed out of the cafeteria like that. We all followed at our own speed and meet in a hall way. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru in the hall and stopped. I then glanced at the middle school age me and couldn't help but hugging me.

"Umm…senpai, why are you hugging me?" Haruhi asked.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I LOOKED SO ADORBALE AT THIS AGE!!!!"

"Hmm, seems like your growing fast. How interesting and it's not even two yet and your almost at proper age," Kyouya said, writing it all down.

"I'm glad to be of right age again. I have a few words to say to you both!!!"

Haruhi was staring at me and Kyouya now. I panicked and run around the hall area. Kyouya stood and surprisingly mocked me.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!!! I WAS CONVINCED!!!!!!" I said screaming loudly.

"IT WAS MASTER TAMAKI WHO DID IT!!!!!" Kyouya screamed as well.

"YEAH, BUT YOU SUGGESTED IT!!!!"

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!!!!"

"What a bunch of idiots! I don't care. I'm just angry for the fact you did it in the first place, but you two did it for the right reasons. That's all I care about,"

We both stopped and looked at Haruhi. We looked at each other and nodded. At least she understood. I'm happy, she was close to normal.

"So…how long till I'm back to normal?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyouya.

"Probably thirty minutes at the most. Seems like your growing rather fast,"

"YeAH"

We looked at Haruhi confused for a while. I think it was time for that again. When a guy gets older and his voice cracks. Yay!!! I don't have to go through that!!!! ^^

"Haruhi, your voice is cracking," Hikaru said with a devilish smile.

"No IT's nOT!"

"Yes it is," Kaoru said also grinning.

"Damn it,"

"Well Haruhi, looks like you get to enter the stage of man hood. At least, you feel my pain," I said, smiling like the twins.

"I hate you senPAI,"

"I know,"

After sometime, we sat in the third music room listening to Haruhi's voice mature as she got older rather fast. He grew hair in areas like most people go through, so we told her to shave. Then she started looking at her gender the "other" way, so we delt with that. After periods of time, Haruhi came back to my wonderful age. I was happy and free. She finally became…seventeen again.

*author is unsure of Tamaki's age and believes that right*

"HARUHI!!!! How do you feel?" I asked curiously.

"Like the same normal me, just going through adult hood. I hate fanfics…"

"We know," Every said at once.

Nekozawa came into the room and looked at us, well, Haruhi and me. He glanced and Belzenef looked evil today, like normal. His dark robe made him look like he hovered on the floor and his dark appearance made him look darker.

"So Souh, do you enjoy that experience?"

"No. I hated it,"

"Good, that's just what we wanted to hear. I came to you for…some help?"

"Help? WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!??" Haruhi yelled, trying to pull of me so we wouldn't get cursed again.

"Hmm…because this is something of importance,"

I looked at Haruhi and shrugged. From Nekozawa's blank stare, he seemed to mean it, but then again he was blank starring us, so I'm unsure.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I have these…toys you see. It's mainly a device that needs to be tested out for a client of mine. She and her friend named Denjo needed to experience each other's lives for a while and I need to dummies to try it. I figured you wouldn't mind Souh. After all, if you don't…I'll curse you forever,"

"But…I…alright,"

"Excellent!!! Now, who will be your dummy for this evening?"

Haruhi looked at me as her face showed a devilish grin. She then winked at me. I see, she wants us to be in our normal bodies for a while. Hmm, my girl is brilliant!

"Haruhi!"

"WHAT!!!!" I stated, pulling off my little girl.

"Excellent. You two will live the next twenty four hours as each other,"

"I hate you senpai," I said to Haruhi.

He slipped a ring onto our fingers and we stood there for a while. Suddenly I remember collapsing and fading off into the darkness. When I woke up…I was me again.

To Be Continued….

**Ok, now the moment I was planning on. The romance stuff. Hehe, coming to your fanfiction account in the next chapter. ^^**


	28. A Night to Celebrate

**Chapter Twenty-Eight "A Night to Celebrate"**

**Author: Woot, finally I can get back to the romance and boy do I have plans. As I stated, I'm ending this fanfic soon and possibly starting a sequel. However, make sequel will be different and good. Hehe, but first the romance. Please enjoy my friends. ^^**

**POV: Haruhi**

It was like a crazy train hitting me. A dream that I thought was over, but clearly wasn't. I remember being in this world, so different and strange and then waking up back to reality. That's what this whole thing felt like. It felt like a dream to me and I just woke up. I remember my name being called over and over and I remember waking up to every one around me. This dream was the reality I was still dealing with.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a terrible head ach and…hey, Hikaru. Why are you taller than me?" I asked him.

"It's because Nekozawa put you and Tamaki under another curse, not realizing who you actually were. So for now you're your self again. You should be happy,"

I looked down at my body. He was right. Femalish in every way. I had my curves and my small chest again. I guess you can say I was happy. Being Tamaki all the time puts pressure on you, but at least I get a break. Looks like I'm myself for a while. I turned my body and head over to see and a happy Tamaki hugging himself. Geeze, he must love himself…too much. Still, I'm happy he is himself as well. Hopefully he didn't do anything to my body while I was away from it.

"So Haruhi, are you happy to be yourself again?" Kyouya asked, helping me up.

"Yeah I'm glad. I can actually walk around as me and not have to worry about fangirls chasing me all day. Well, I still do as me, but not as bad. You'd be surprise how many fangirls like me for me,"

"I know Haruhi. I keep a record of it,"

"You keep a reward of all the fangirls I have?"

"No, I keep a percentage,"

"Oh,"

"HARUHI!!!!!!" Tamaki said running at me.

"Uhh…hi senpai,"

"Oh Haruhi I get to hug you again!!!!"

"You hugged me when you were me senpai. How does that make a difference?"

"Well, it does when you're not yourself. I missed seeing my little daughter's face. It was bad seeing my charming face all day. I felt like crying and weeping, but now we're back!!!"

I started walking off and he followed me. God, he is annoying when he wants be. No, strike that. He's annoying all the time.

"You know Haruhi; I bet your body probably smells bad by now. You should take a shower while the offering is good," Kyouya said, once again trying to be smart and cause problems.

"Well…I…fine! I mean, I haven't bathed in over…let's see. Hmm, probably six months a little bit more maybe. It's been a while, so a bath would be great by now. Does this school have public showers?"

Every one laughed at me. Of course, this school is too rich. Why would they have public baths. God damn these rich kids.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. We don't like sharing showers," Hikaru said as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Instead we have our own showers with the exact settings that we like to bathe at. the only thing this school shares,"

"Is a public bath house,"

"Since when does our school have a bath house?" I asked curiously.

"Since last year," Kyouya said.

"Why didn't any one tell me?"

"Because during that time you were sick and wouldn't listen to any one,"

"I-never mind. I'm taking my shower now,"

I left the room and headed down stairs into the P.E. area and found the showers. There was a private one labeled with my name on it and I went in. I took off everything, but then I looked down at my hand. I forgot I had on the ring. I didn't know what would happen if I took it off or had it on in the shower. I didn't want to take any chances. I left it on and headed into the shower.

The water felt nice against my skin. I hadn't showered in so long; I almost forgot what it felt like to have warm water against my body. I could see the dirt come right off my skin and the nice water felt good, removing the dirt. I did look at my skin and there weren't bruises or anything. Seems like Tamaki has been taking care of me as he promised.

Maybe I should give senpai one more chance. He wants us back to normal and as Kyouya stated the only way to get back is to love each other. I had forgotten that for a while now and if I want to be me, then I need to accept this. Still, something seems to pull me back. My heart says I like him, but not in the same way he wants. How can I accept this? How can I share the same feelings with him? He is just stupid and dumb, but handsome and sweet. He is my opposite and I am his opposite. I just don't know how we manage to get along. We shouldn't be even this close.

Suddenly the bath water was too hot for me and I quickly jumped out. I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed a towel and went to change. I was done here. Instead of me changing into the school uniform, I thought I'd surprise senpai. This time, something told me I should give him another chance. I was lucky, my father always packed a spare outfit and this time, it was a dress. It was that same dress I wore at the beach. The one senpai likes. I also fixed my hair and put in a few clips. Like the ones I wore during my summer break, but a lighter pink. I put some light make up on and went back to the Third Music Room. I opened the door and every one looked at me in shock.

"Haruhi…" Hunny said, titling his head off to the side.

"I know you guys. I'm in a dress," I replied.

"You look…" Kaoru started to say.

"Hey guys I'm-" Tamaki walked in and paused.

His eyes were glued on me, looking up and down and blushing. He put his towel down and fell onto the floor. His mouth was wide open and he turned as red as a tomato.

"It's alright senpai. I know what your thinking, so don't go there. I did this for you senpai. Before we end back up as each other, I thought we'd go…out some where,"

"Like a date!!!???" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Not exactly like a-"

"Oh Haruhi!!!!" He ran toward me and hugged me to death. Once again, I couldn't breathe.

"Senpai, get off!!!"

"No!" He kept hugging me and I sighed.

"Looks like you two will have fun tonight," Hikaru said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm doing this for personal reasons. Not like I wanted to," I lied through my teeth, but I had to. If they knew the real reason, thing they might use that against me.

I dragged Tamaki out of the room and waved good bye. Me and lover boy would get back on good terms and just have fun tonight with nothing ruining our plans. Just a nice simple night. Tamaki this time was acting more like a gentle man than his usual self. This was something I liked about him, when he actually acted like a normal person.

"So Haruhi," Tamaki said turning to me.

"Hmm, yes senpai?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," I winked at him and he blushed. I then laughed and smiled and pulled him forward. I can't believe I even did that. I'm I…flirting? Naha! Haruhi Fujioka would NEVER do such a thing.

I took him to the beach where I guess we had our first love experience. The sun was just setting now and everything was perfect for this moment. This was time Haruhi would express her love. My love for Tamaki. Only I would do this. Yet, I felt scared. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer towards the water.

"Haruhi, don't be afraid. You don't have worry about me," He said charming me.

"It's not that senpai. I'm not worried,"

"Then what is it?"

"I…I just wanted to make you have the best day of your life," I smiled at him, but I knew I was lying.

"_The truth is senpai; I just want to tell you…I love you,"_

I started to cry a little and Tamaki turned towards me and whipped my tear.

"You ok Haruhi?" He asked.

"I'm fine senpai…" more tears started to pour down my face and I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Something was telling me to run, but how could I? I didn't want him to worry, but I was. This feeling…it's hard to control now.

"Haruhi, why don't we head home. I'll make us dinner. I've been learning lately,"

I half smiled at him and he picked me up and carried me to his place. I snuggled into his chest and he seemed to smile, even through I didn't see it.

"Haruhi…"

I looked up at Tamaki for a minute, only to hear these words that would last a life time.

"Thank you for everything. You really mean the world to me,"

I cried some more and went back into snuggling.

"_You're welcome…Tamaki,"_

_**To be continued….**_


	29. Ouran Festival of Romance

**Chapter Twenty-Nine "Ouran Festival of Romance"**

**Author: Well fans, just one more chapter to end it all, but I'd thought I'd make the last two the best two…before I head into my sequel, which I might give some quotes from it in the last chapter or something. Please enjoy my up date like normal. ^^**

**Point of View: Third Person**

Quite and small and yet lonely. Two people side by side, confronting each other. Like small child learning life. They sleep close and warm, enjoying each other's company. These two have come to an end, one is sure of their feelings and the other seems positive about theirs.

They wake up, the sun bright and luminous. The cool winds blow against their skin and the blank blow off them onto the soft velvet carpeting. Each is unsure what occurred last night. The only signs are each other, blankets and a pair of head phones lying on the ground. Outside seems wet and cold as rain drops drip from the balcony onto the stone floor below. Clouds still cover the sky, but not so much now.

One child wakes up, looking down at the flesh next to them. This child pats the other child and strokes the soft boyish hair and smiles happily. That child reaches out of bed and lifts the blanket, wrapping it around the waist. The child closes the door and still smiles, then gently heads down stairs to make breakfast for the both of them.

This child then grabs an average t-shirt, button up with a small red design on the collar and begins searching for food. The child then finds some pants and slips them on. Trying not to look, that child doesn't pay attention to that area and simply turns, trying to act disgusted with that area, but fails seeing how that body seems attractive to the child's mind. Grabbing a pan, eggs, butter and bread, the child begins making breakfast for the both of them.

Mean while up stairs, the other child slowly wakes up and looks over across the bed. The other partner isn't there. This child is shocked, but looks on the ground noticing the missing blanket. The child smiles and then changes clothes. Slipping on a dress with pink frills and slipping on some slippers, the child heads down stairs looking for the other partner. The child sees the other child make breakfast and decides to walk over, placing the hands over this child's eyes.

"Good morning," The child said with a charming smile as usual.

"Oh, good morning senpai. How'd you sleep last night?" This child asked in return.

"I slept decently. I was up all night making sure you got rest. The thunder storm kept you up. I wanted you to sleep well, so I pulled out a pair of head phones for you and turned them on while you slept. During the middle of the night we switched places again, so I moved the head phones and placed them on you, well, my body actually,"

"Tamaki senpai, you didn't have to do this. I do fine with out people helping me. I didn't need you staying up all night to make sure I got sleep,"

"But Haruhi, I did this because I care for you. You know that right? You're my daughter, my special daughter and I-"

Tamaki turned away from Haruhi and stumbled in thought. He looked not exactly red or pink, but rather normal flesh color still thinking on that romance love fantasy.

"Yes senpai?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Never mind,"

Tamaki left the area and went to watch some television. Haruhi only tilted her head and continued to make breakfast for the both of them.

Late last night Haruhi and Tamaki went to go get dinner as planned. As much as Haruhi tried to deal with Tamaki's bad cooking, she had to tell the truth the him. He smiled and nodded and took her out to a French restaurant, for as we know he is part French and he wanted to give her that social custom life style, but in food. Haruhi laughed at the thought and sat down at the table with him. They ordered several different meals, but both Tamaki thought she'd like. Haruhi tried them all and managed to swallow most everything.

As they were getting ready to go home, a terrible thunder storm hit. They didn't have a car and the phone lines were down. Haruhi shook with fear and Tamaki carried her. He remembered a small motel in the area and headed that way. After a good ten minutes, they arrived there and shared a room together. Tamaki instructed Haruhi to try and attempt sleeping and as much as Haruhi tried to, her eyes just wouldn't budge.

"Haruhi, how do you expect me to sleep when you can't sleep?"

"I'm sorry senpai. EEEK!" suddenly a stroke of lighting hit outside. "I just hate thunder and I can't concentrate on anything else,"

"It's ok Haruhi. We'll fine away through this…I promise,"

Haruhi nodded her head and lay in the soft white pillows of the bed. Tamaki looked over and rummaged through his school bags. He had his school outfit, his books, papers, pens, pencils, an ipod and a pair of heads to go with. He grabbed the ipod and a head phones out of his bag. He placed the end cord of the headphone into the jock and slipped the headphones over her head and into her eyes. He turned it on and a lovely song of him playing the piano filled her thoughts and ears.

"Tamaki…" She said and drifted into slumber.

"Hmm…Haruhi, you look like angel when you sleep. No matter how beautiful you are or no how many times girls fall over you, you're always my Haruhi. I've had this crush on you Haruhi, a little boy crush and I've always called you my little girl. There are times I told myself that your not my daughter, that you can't be my daughter. It's because, daddies can't love their daughter's like I love you. I know you can't hear me now, but there is something I have to say. Haruhi Fujioka, I love you more than anything. I see the light in you. I don't see you like a play toy or some random person, no. I see the true you hidden behind the male clothes. I want you to be happy Haruhi. This "curse" this curse of me being you and you being me can last a life time if it needs to be. If you don't love me I'll accept that, if you hate me I'll accept that and if you do love me than I'll treasure that! Haruhi, you mean the world to me and never forgot that. The song, the song you're listening to, don't forgot it. If something happens to me, remember that song. It's our song. It's the song you'll look back on and think of me. It's the song you'll tell your kids or our kids about. Haruhi, just keep me in your thoughts…no matter what happens because… I love you,"

The breakfast was done and served to them both. The table was quite and no one said a word. It was like a still scene, that perfect imagine, but no words or sounds could be heard. Tamaki slowly ate his food and Haruhi quickly ate hers so she could get ready and leave this place. The only thing currently on Haruhi's mind was the Ouran Festival. The time when parents come to see them at their best. However; this wouldn't exactly be Haruhi's best moment. Tamaki's grandmother would show up once again with Éclair and this time they know what happened between Tamaki and Haruhi. The only way for his grandmother to understand is if Tamaki announced how he felt to her. Tamaki needs to come out and speak openly, but he feels like he needs to hold back. He can't stand up to her and that means…she'll use him for her own self-less deeds.

"Haruhi…I'm not all that hungry. I'm sorry, it's just…I'd like to leave soon if that's alright with you?" Tamaki asked as her placed the fork on the plat.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. If you can, can you clean up for me. I'm going to get dressed and start packing some things,"

Tamaki nodded and Haruhi headed up stairs to the room. She grabbed all their items and shoved them into the two bags they brought. She quickly made the bed and just sat on it, rather slumped and depressed. Her hand was folded under her chin and looking out into space.

"_What am I going to do?" _She said in thought. _"The Festival starts today and thing won't go well. Tamaki's grandmother is sure going to embarrass Tamaki and I in front of every one and with Éclair there, things might turn ugly. If only she's understand him more. If she'd understand him and his feelings and every one else-no, that would never work,"_

Suddenly Tamaki walked on up and looked at her weird. She stood up, grabbed the bags and dragged him down stairs. Tamaki complained and tried to grab onto certain objects, but was pulled away by his own strength.

"Sorry senpai, but we have to get to school soon. Every one is planning for tonight's event and we need to plan as well. Did you forget about last time senpai?"

Suddenly, Tamaki had that small flash back pop into his head.

"_**I think I have reason to. You have been lying to him, you know where his mother is don't you Éclair!?"**_

"_**Hmm, maybe I do and maybe I don't,"**_

"_**Don't lie to me. Tell him the truth!"**_

"_**Are you going to believe everything this commoner says dear? You don't have to listen,"**_

"_**Actually, I believe everything he says. I know you've been lying to me and every one in the room. It's time to confess. I left you because I knew what I had to do. You're a sweet lady, but a stuck up one like that. You only care about the wealth of your family and being able to take something special from some one else. I can see it in your eyes. You know I… I mean Haruhi is jealous and that was your goal, stealing me away from some one that I thought was precious. Know every one knows. So, are you going to tell me where my mother has been hiding or not?"**_

"_**Alright, you got. I will tell you. Your mother has been in France along. It's true, she went into hiding, but came back. I saw your mom and I was going to promise her to you, but you're a damn fool…"**_

"_**You monster! Get your filthy hands off her,"**_

"_**No grandmother, he has a right to. You're just as equally apart of this as she was. You were concerned with the family's wealth and that is what you wanted to protect. You wanted to make my life harder than I needed it to be. The only good thing that would have come out for me was seeing my mother,"**_

"_**No wonder why I never liked you. Éclair! We're leaving,"**_

"Senpai?" Haruhi said once again, waving her hands in front of Tamaki's face.

"Oh, what huh?" He shook the imagine out of his head and looked up at Haruhi. "Sorry Haruhi, just an old memory…is all,"

"It's alright. The school isn't too far now. It's less than a street away,"

"Really?" Tamaki said surprised.

Haruhi shook her head and he nodded. They could already see people setting up the area and yelling at each other. The grand Ouran Festival is the biggest event for them all and this year…the Ouran Host Club has a special event. Each member chooses that one special person to dance with and if they kiss that person, well, that means their love will last forever and besides, it's on special night. The Ouran Festival…is held on a night of lunar eclipse. When that moon turns black, that's when the member's chooses to kiss or let them be. All apart of Kyouya's and the twin's plans to get Haruhi and Tamaki together.

Tamaki and Haruhi had reached the school grounds now and went into the Third Music room. Each of the members sat there and looked at them strangely, all shaking their heads and pointing to the back room to change into their festival clothes. The only had one outfit this time, one unique outfit. The males had a tux, white, with head, but the tux can convert into a cape sort of outfit, a robe or a cloak. Haruhi's was different. It is a tux, but it has one feature. If a certain string is pulled and she is spun around, the tux with instantly become a white dress with red in it and a rose sewed onto the breast area and a small ribbon indicating the breast line. Haruhi and Tamaki stepped out of the changing rooms and each member nodded, pleased.

"Well senpai, everything happens tonight,"

"Hmm, tonight you say Haruhi. It all happens tonight,"

"Hmm, tonight sounds right," Kyouya said fixing his glasses.

"Yep, tonight!" The twins said smirking.

"Yay tonight!" Hunny said happily jumping.

"Hmm," Mori said and nodded.

"And it when it does happen…we'll be ready,"

_**To be continued…..**_


	30. The Final Ending

_**Chapter 30 "The Final Ending"**_

_**Author: At last, the final chapter to end it all. Tamaki and Haruhi have been on an adventure of a life time, but how well this end for the both of them and what new begings will occur for them? What will happen to the other host? Will my fans, I plan to answer all of that for you. Please enjoy the last chapter of "Awakening Love" "The Final Ending."**_

_**Point of view: Numerous**_

_**Current point of view: Haruhi**_

Love, it has come and gone. It lives with me and shallows me up. It is the part of me that lives in my soul and not my body. It tells us who we should be with and who we shouldn't be with. It connects us and ties us together. It can be that feeling of pleasure or hate. I've learned this now. My love will die here tonight. Either for the better or for the worse.

I watch that small clock tick every second on that pearl wall paper in the Third Music Room. I watch it forward and backwards, counting every second it makes a noise. I'm afraid of that clock when it strikes midnight. Everything happens around that time. The petals around us will float away, the people around us will finally have their true feelings told and the host club will make a decision that lasts forever.

Every one other than me is down stairs preparing. Our guest will arrive soon and so, I stay here only watching. Tamaki's grandmother will be hunting me like a pack of wild wolves, Éclair will attack me like a hungry prey and Tamaki will be watching the torment happen before his own eyes. His grandmother will take me away me away and force me to stay with her and the host club, will watch me suffer. That has always been her plan. Éclair knows my gender and she knows how I feel for Tamaki. She'll attack Tamaki the same way she attacked me previously, with brutal force. Only hope…he's ready for this fight.

_**POV: Tamaki**_

Every one keeps passing by me, laughing and playing. I keep looking up at our window to see my beloved Haruhi. She is worried and so am I. Tonight marks a new being and dies an old end. My grandmother will want to fight tonight and Éclair will surely make that happen. I know they know our secrete. Kyouya told me himself.

"_Tamaki, try to protect Haruhi for as long as you can," Kyouya said to me, worried._

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_Tamaki, it isn't important now. Just protect her, ok?"_

"_Alright. I'll do my part, but promise you'll do your part to help out as much as you can?_

"_Hmm, that I can do,"_

I had a feeling they might know. Still, they shouldn't hurt Haruhi in this way. It's not her fault! She didn't do anything! They will make sure she doesn't stay in the host club. They'll force her to marry and send her to hell! I can't let this happen!

Yet here I am helping to set up for tonight's event. Placing the flowers and streamers on our carriage while wearing this stupid out fit when I should be up in that Music Room slaving away and not Haruhi! This is my battle and not hers. She was placed into it. Well, I'll make sure she that doesn't suffer for my mistakes. I'll protect Haruhi tonight!

_**POV: Kyouya**_

Hmm, Tamaki is struggling right now. I feel sorry for him, but we're all worried. Tamaki wants to help and I realize that, but its better that he act normal and wait till tonight's event to beat his grandmother up. Tonight will be interesting, that's for sure.

I'm currently watching the different groups set up for tonight's event. Already parents started to come and are currently sitting in the pallor being entertained by other students. I have Hunny currently trying to distract Tamaki for a while. Hunny's happiness should cheer up Tamaki just fine. As for Mori, he is currently carrying lumber and different things for other groups. You'd think the football club could carry such things, but it looks like they are having issues tonight. Probably because their fingers are covered with orange juice from the sucking and eating of oranges.

I currently have the twins in charge of watching the main entrance and reporting to me if they see Tamaki's grandmother. Besides, they wanted to dress in super secrete agent uniforms for this, so I agreed. At least with them watching the area I'll know if any strange activity occurs. I only hope Haruhi does her job and stays up their for now. If she comes down her…I'm afraid bad things could happen.

_**POV: Haruhi**_

It is getting closer to starting time and I'm still sitting here in this room. Every one seems to be having fun and I'm sitting up here alone. Parents are arriving now and that means I'll have to go down stairs soon. Still, Kyouya told me to stay up here. Oh well.

I started to count the patterns on the wall since I have nothing else to go. Each pattern was different and nothing seemed the same. I could see the small thin line details and if you paid attention closely, you could see little details that reminded you of cartoons. Each was funny in its own way.

A half hour passed and I was getting bored of counting all the patterns on the wall. I just realized we had a piano in here. For some reason Tamaki's body was dragging me over to it. I looked at it. Nice, smooth and black. The keys were delicate and pretty. I pressed a key and out came a nice soothing tone. I sat down at the piano and began playing a simple scale and then I went into classical music, soothing with the keys. It sounded so pretty and yet I was playing this music. Something was telling me to play and play from my heart. I was unsure if this was Tamaki's body was doing this or me, but I pressed the keys like I knew what I was doing. I had a fantasy of dancing, dancing on the floor and a man, standing right beside me leading the way. He was tall and this vision was hard to make out exactly what he looked like. He led me to the floor and showed me the way, guiding me into these steps. The music played and we twirled around perfectly.

"_You look so pretty tonight," He said, a perfect charming voice._

"Why-_thank you. You look charming you're self,"_

This day dream, it wasn't me controlling it. In fact, this isn't a dream at is, it's a flash back. What kind of flash back? This seems so, ancient looking.

"_I'm curious, have you ever wanted children?" He asked her._

"_Yes. I want at least one child. Why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious. Besides…my mother, she wants me to have a family business,"_

"_Really? That's-"_

"_But, there is a problem,"_

"_What?" She asked surprised._

"_She doesn't like you. She…wants me to marry some one else. It's because-"_

"_I'm not Japanese right? I'm a mutt to her,"_

"_You're a very pretty mutt,"_

She or I must have blushed in this flash back. I'm not sure what it is, but I think I'm starting to put the pieces together now. I think…I'm starting to understand.

"_You know something, it doesn't matter. We should be happy and if we have a child, that child should be happy and make his or her own decisions. Through, in the future my opinion on this might change,"_

"_I understand. I want our child to be happy. Because I want the best for him,"_

"_I-WE HAVE A CHILD!!!!???" The man sounded confused and shocked._

"_Yes, it's a male,"_

"_So I'm a father now?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_SPLENDID!!!!"_

"_I think I have a name for him too,"_

"_Really what?"_

"_Tamaki,"_

Suddenly I stopped playing the music and the vision ended. Could this be a sign? Did she…want the best for him? For…senpai? I wish I could go back to playing the music, but this body doesn't want to play any more.

I looked up at the clock and it was nine now. The event just started. I heard the door open and I turned to it.

"SEN-"

"Hello there…Haruhi," She said as ten cats died to her awful voice….

_**POV: Hikaru**_

It was a little before nine and the guest came in, piling like mad. Kaoru went to use the bath room and I was left alone to watch the gate. I hadn't seen sites of "Garbage Bag" and "Used TP" any where tonight. I was getting bored standing here and greeting the guests that walked passed. Then again, I'm a host and we host greet and welcome people.

I heard a ringing in my ear from Kyouya. I figured I mine as well answer it.

"Yo, this is "Handsome Devil" how may I help you?"

"_**Handsome Devil, where is "Devilcioush"?"**_

"He's using the bath room "Cool Cat,"

"_**He needs to get back to the main entrance. Have you spotted "Garbage Bag" or "Used TP" any where"**_

"Sorry "Cool Cat", but I haven't seen them any where tonight,"

"_**I have a bad feeling about this,"**_

Suddenly there was another ringing in my ear and I picked up on it.

"Handsome Devil how may I help you?"

"**Handsome Devil, This is Devilcioush saying I've heard a report on "Used TP"**

"WHERE IS "USED TP"!!!!"

"**Apparently two guys said they saw "Used TP" head up to one of the Music Rooms"**

"_**Damn it! I'm sending back up. You two get to that room quickly. I'll keep watch of "Idiotic King". I'm sending up "Wild Boar" and "Sugar Bunny." You got that?"**_

"**Roger" **

"Roger"

We ended the calls right then and there. I quickly fled the area and headed to the third music room. No one will hurt her. No will hurt our precious daughter. I won't let "Used TP" lay a hand on "Guardian Angle!"

_**POV: Hunny **_

It was a split second when our call ended with Kyouya. I knew this mission would be dangerous, but I came prepared. I had all my weapons on me and even Urusa-chan was right by my side! Takeshi looked at me and I gave him the single. He sprinted out of the area and ran up the walls to get past the people.

"Takeshi, we need to hurry quickly! I don't want Haru-chan to be hurt ok?"

Takeshi nodded and then, to be faster, grabbed me and sprinted faster up stairs. I could hear the yelling of Haru-chan from a hall away. Takeshi then ran faster so we could chase after Haru-chan. Haru-chan is my best friend and I won't let that Meanie hurt her!

"Takeshi, let me down now," This time, I got serious.

"Right," He replied.

He dropped me down and we were at the door. I kicked the door and it spilt in two. Now we face our worse enemy of all…the MEANIE!!!!

_**POV: Tamaki**_

It was nine fifth-teen now and I'm worried. We should all be ready to start our event and only Kyouya is here, ready. I'm afraid, something happened. Kyouya's been listening to something all night, not bothering to talk to me. Could Haruhi be in danger? No, she wouldn't be in danger, not now. My grandmother hasn't even shown up yet, so how could Haruhi be in danger!? I'm so confused and lost.

"Kyouya, what the hell is going on!!!???" I shouted loudly.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but nothing is happening right now. Everything is fine," He said, giving me a fake cheesy smile.

"You liar! I know something's up! What is happening to Haruhi!!!??" I threw him against a wall and gave him an evil glare, He half smiled, in a turn on way and then calmed down the next second.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Éclair is up in the room right now. I'm sure she's doing something to Haruhi, but I'm unsure. Kaoru was the one who reported this to us. They are all heading up there right now. Relax Tamaki, we have everything under control. If you go up there you'll just make the situation worse,"

"How can I relax when my love is suffering because of me? Tell me that Kyouya and then maybe I can relax,"

Kyouya didn't say anything. I let him go and started running off away from him.

"Tamaki!!! Where are you going!!!!???" He called out to me.

"I'm going to protect Haruhi. That's what we hosts do, protect and make women happy,"

_**POV: Haruhi**_

I looked at her, those same evil eyes as last time. She was eying me down, like a hawk or any other animal about to assume her prey. This foul beast is ready to strike at me. Her eyes show the blood lust she's wanted to claim for years. This is her moment to strike at me.

"So, you came to take me off right?"

"What make you think that Haruhi?" She said, trying to remain calm.

"Because that's what you want. You want Tamaki to marry you. You've been waiting for this moment where you can take him. Now since it's the festival, you can do so. People won't be paying attention to us, so if you stole me, it'll be the perfect timing. Also, since you know Tamaki and I have switched places, you can use this as revenge to take me away. You'll hurt Tamaki for what he's done to you as well as make me suffer. His grandmother will approve of this and when no one's looking, you'll kill the last ere to Souh family after assuming a child to take on the family role and raise him or her to listen to his grandmother and then help out the family business right? The host club will be destroyed and you would have gained everything back in the process,"

"Well well, some one's been doing there home work like a good little girl. Not only that, but were going to kill his mother as well,"

"You know they'll stop you. All of them and you'll lose everything in the process,"

"You think so. Your clueless Tamaki is coming up here right now sweetheart and when he does…he'll die!"

Suddenly Éclair came up to me and started tackling me down. She bit my arm and I cried in pain as the blood went through the white suit. She bit harder and harder, sinking her venom like fangs into my body. I kept trying to punch her with my free hand, but she soon locked my arm and made it so I so couldn't move. She even tied her legs around mine, like the snake she was and now the only thing for me to do is just lay there in the position she's been dreaming of for the longest time.

"Give it up Haruhi. I win," She said, biting deeper again.

Suddenly the door broke open and Hunny and Mori stood there.

"Hunny! Mori!" I cried out happily.

"Takeshi," Hunny said, sounding serious.

"Right,"

Mori ran over and threw Éclair off me. He tossed her around some and smacked her to the ground.

"I always hated bitches like you,"

"Dirty street rat," she said, pissed.

A second later the twins came in, carrying base ball bats. Nice metal ones too.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" I said, still lying on the floor.

"Hikaru, can I take a swing?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure can,"

Kaoru went over and started hitting Éclair with the base ball bat. Hikaru then joined in a second later, also hitting her.

"HARUHI!!!!!!" Suddenly a familiar cry came running into the room.

"SENPAI!!!!" I called out to him.

"Haruhi, you're safe," He ran over and hugged me.

"For now senpai,"

After Éclair was beaten up to a pulp, a shadowy figured loomed in the door way. She had on a kimono and smelled of expensive frequencies. The old hag wanted one last battle….

_**POV: Tamaki**_

My grandmother loomed in the door way like a bad nightmare creature. Her eyes shined and showed that hint of evil red in them. She hovered over the tile floors and walked o us, clapping, no applauding us on our victory. I looked at her, directly in the eyes and she only looked at the bloody Haruhi, lying in my lap, pleading in pain.

"Grandmother, it's nice to see you again," I replied, un-happily.

"Hmm, traitors shouldn't speak to their elders. Here I thought, some one like you could assume the family business, but I was wrong. All you want is to play our like a child. Your childish games end here. She's coming with me and she'll die tonight, along with your mother,"

"YOU HAVE MY MOTHER!!!!???"

"Why yes. She's been waiting to see you for a long time. Poor Tamaki separated from his own flesh in blood. She'll see you tonight as she watches your own body be sliced into little pieces,"

She walked over closer to us as I grabbed Haruhi tighter. She looked at me and slapped my face. The pain hurt, but I didn't care. This pain is only temporary, it means nothing to me. She kept doing so as Haruhi watched me suffer. I did not flinch, but endured this pain. I could feel the little spring water fall onto my hand as she looked at me, suffering.

"You pathetic child, you should be fighting like a man, but wait! You aren't!"

"I don't care. I'll keep resisting this pain. She won't die. I'm not going to let Haruhi die for the mistakes I've made. I'll sacrifice my own life if I have to,"

She stopped and lifted me up with a single hand and threw me across the room. My body slammed into the wall, the pain brutal and fierce. I slid down and tried to get up, but the old hag lifted me up again and threw me against the wall and kept repeating this process over and over. I could see Haruhi struggling, trying not to cry, but she knew what I had to do. The other's watched me, fighting this pain, handling this pain. What else could some one like me do? I had to fight; I have to save Haruhi…no matter what.

"TAMAKI!!! Stop!! Please stop!!!!" Haruhi exclaimed, crying out in tears.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but what I'm doing…I believe is right. I'll keep fighting for you. This pain, it's nothing,"

"Senpai, if you care for me, then you'll stop this. Stop this right now!!!!"

"Haruhi…I…can't"

The next second, some one came running through the door. My vision was weakening, but I could still make out most of the details. It was Kyouya and he brought the police…that fool. At least, he came to finish the job.

"Men, take her down please," Kyouya said, fixing his glasses.

The guards came and lifted my grandmother out of the room. I smiled and looked at Kyouya who seemed pleased with me. He smiled, at me for once. I did something right for a change. I…saved a life.

"TAMAKI!!!!!" Haruhi said, racing towards me.

"Haruhi," I replied.

She jumped in my lap and hugged me close. Her tears fell onto my shirt and I smiled warmly.

"Senpai…thank you,"

_**POV: Haruhi**_

My lord, my saver and now my best friend rescued me. The prince finally became a king and his subject, became royal knights. A cruel and fowl witch died up beatings and the old sea witch, well, returned to sea where she belongs. No one said a story had to end with a kiss and one said it didn't. In the end, things turned out perfectly.

After the bloody scene, we all washed up and changed into different outfits. They made Tamaki wear a white dress and me, well, a white suit to match. We danced the rest of the night and things became interesting. The twins found a few ladies to dance with and actually where happy about it, but they also had to dance with each other. It's a brother thing. Kyouya decided to stay away from the dance floor and watch as a pretty young maiden stood beside him. Hunny finally found a girl his height and cuteness to dance with and Mori did as well.

Petals loomed around us and the lights were shining directly on us hosts. The music still played and the perfect fantasy seemed close to an end. As I said, it all ends tonight, directly at midnight.

Finally the music stopped and we turned to the clock. It was ten seconds before midnight and only a few seconds before the moon would disappear. I'm wondering, who will Tamaki choose as his soul mate and who will I choose? I've meet loads of people in my life, but I've learned something. Only one person means the world to me. He's been there, watching me and making me smile. I couldn't live without him. I can't exactly live with him either, but I can try. Five seconds remained on the clock and the moon light was closing. Tamaki grabbed me in.

"Tama-"

"Sshh my princess. This will all end soon,"

He took his finger and placed it against my soft lips. Every counted down. 3, 2, 1. Then…blackness. The only thing I felt was a touch of some one's warm lips and the next second…I was starring directly at Tamaki and I mean his face and not mine. The curse that was placed on us for so long vanished. I was me and he was he and that's the end.

The princess found her prince and the prince found his love. They both realized what they were missing and both realized who they needed all along. There love finally awakened and that marked…a new journey of romance…for the both of them.

This is _**The Awakening Love**_

_**The End**_

_**Final Conclusion:**_

_**Over the summer, both Haruhi and Tamaki discovered that they were meant to be. They decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Hikaru and Kaoru still had there schemes. Hunny ate his cake and got other cavity along the way. Mori just watched Hunny and helped him out along the way, while doing his training. Kyouya thought of more money making ideas along the way while enjoying his new soul mate and then ended up splitting up because she had to move. He still talks to her on and off. Later on Haruhi and Tamaki decided to take a vacation to China and they find out more troubles just lay ahead. This is where…our new journey will begin….**_

_**Behold the next story called "Gods and Angels" now playing on Luckygirl88's list of stories. ^^**_


	31. Message to Readers

**Important Message to Readers**

As some of you know, Awakening Love is my most popular story I ever written, right next to Uzumaki Dream's. Technically, Uzumaki Dreams has received more views, but this has received more fan service. As I told you in the last chapter thing, I was working on the sequel aka Gods and Angels. Here is the thing, it was falling for me. I tried my best to write yaoi and doing what I could. I was brain dead. Seriously, dead. Also, it was random. So I decided to write the re-write to this story:

Awakening Love: The Idiots Version

As you guys know, the host club are a bunch of idiots, so yeah. We love them though. Any ways, this story is taking my ideas from the last one and adding in new stuff. Some things have been changed, but this story is the non-rushed version and contains longer chapters and plenty of randomness. Will I still be taking fan ideas, yes to a certain degree. Do I hope this story does well? Yes, please make it sparkling, but not the vampire way.

So what will you see:

More manga based: I will be going off more the manga here and there which means no Éclair! She is not important nor serves to any relation to Ouran. I will be using the grandma though, she is important. If you haven't read the manga, either try and find chapters out there or just deal with it. Ouran manga has been removed off the top sites and it sucks, but there is nothing we can do.

More TamaXHaru: Yes! You'll see more of the fluffyness again. This is my favorite pair and the manga finally admitted something that "most" of the fans have been waiting for. Will I do more random scenes? Maybe? Will I do a kissing scene or anything like that? Depends on my mind. You'll see, but expect the romance.

More Random: Yes! More random is right. With reading several gender bender series *yes, call me crazy* I have new ideas I could use. Plus, I've gotten into more anime as well, so expect random characters to appear. After all, I love a good story and you'll see it from me

More….stuff: Well, I'll do some other things and maybe have more of other character pairings, but not that much. I do support HikaXKao and HunXMor, so you'll see that maybe. I might do more interactions with the fans, but it depends. The contest thing didn't work, so it could be something else, but not worry. The Luckygirl never disappoints her fans.

Other than that my fans, thank you for supporting me and my stuff and please tell me what you think. I read all comments and stuff cause I have no life. -_- Peace all! ^_^


End file.
